What we thought was normal
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: Out of millions in NYC, there are only 7 significant ones. Each with a special power. One, however, is on the run. Birth parents killed by the couple who raised her. With the turtles and Splinter "accusing" her, she runs of and bumps into someone and it didn't take long before she was one of them... RATED T FOR MENTION OF ILLEGAL DRUGS AND CENSORED LANGUAGE.
1. Prologue

**Takes place after Season 4 Episode 19**

It was a sunny day at New York City. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. That's what it looked like up here. Let's go down to the buildings. Some were tall some were short. Some were new and some were old. Let's go a little lower, shall we? There you see a road of busy humans. Rushing to work. Well, that makes a lot of sense, considering it's a rush hour.

Now, let's scroll to Roosevelt High School, shall we? On one side of the school walked a redhead we all know, April O'Neil, along side her boyfriend, Casey Jones. (Scream) Just kidding. No need to sceam. I mean seriously. April's unavailable. Back to the topic, April and her eyes on the pendant of the necklace that she was holding right in front of her. She's so obsessed with it, freaking Casey out. On the other side of the corridor was a group of six girls.

The one at the center was Roselle Davis, also known as Rosie. She had black eyes and long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. She wore a light blue shirt, a bright blue hoodie, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of white black-laced flats with a black ribbon on the edge.

On Rosie's right was Victoria Brown, also known as Vikie. She had blue eyes, a pair of reddish pink glasses, and short black hair that was tied into two low pigtails. She wore a pink tank top, a casual pink bolero, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of hot pink high top converse with white laces.

On Vikie's right was Jeraldine Miller, also known as Jel. She had green eyes and curly brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a red t-shirt, denim overalls, and a pair of black sneakers with white laces.

On Rosie's left was Violleta Hall, also known as Violet. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. She wore a white blouse, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of purple flats.

On Violet's right was Dakota Hill, also known as Rili, she likes Rillakuma. She had brown eyes and light brown hair that was tied into a braid. She wears a white pink polka-dotted tank top with ruffles on the sleeves and collar, a pair of denim pants, and a pair of light pink dark grey polka-dotted flats.

Waking in front of them was Tasha Parker, also known as Tash. She had blue eyes, a pair of black and blue glasses, and black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. She wore a beige shirt with a brown mustache printed on it, a beige miniskirt over a pair of brown leggings, and a pair of black high top converse with white laces.

Tash skipped backwards, talking to her friends. "Oh, and then we could, uh, go to the park or something. You know, chat and stuff," Tash said while bouncing.

On the other side of the hall, April was still staring at her crystal. "Red, you gotta move your eyes away from that thing. It's poison!" Casey said. "I don't care, I will never take it off my sight again," April replied.

April, who wasn't looking where she was going, and Tash, who was skipping backwards, were about to bump into each other. "Red, heads up!" Casey warned. "Tash, your abut to bump into some—" (CRASH) "...one," Rosie warned.

April and Tash bumped into each other, causing all of Tash's books to fall out of her bag, and April to let go of her crystal. April shook her head as she held it. She snapped her eyes open, remembering her crystal. Tash picked her books up. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tash apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going." "Well you should be!" April exlcaimed, "My crystal? Where is it?" She started to panic. She grabbed Tash's bag and started emptying it. "Hey, that's my bag!" Tash exclaimed. "My crystal? My crystal, where is it?" April asked. "Oh you mean that thing around your neck?" Vikie asked. Around April's neck was her crystal, tied with a brown lace. "My crystal!" April exclaimed, holding the crystal in front of her. "Your lucky that you didn't lose it!" April snapped. Tash was taken aback.

April stood up and walked away, keeping her eyes on the crystal. Once she took a turn at the end of the corridor, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Casey sighed. Tash slowly reached for her bag and fallen stuff, her friends helping her. Casey picked up Tash's book and handed it. "I'm sorry about my friend. She's been really obsessed with the crystal lately," Casey said.

"What's so important about that crystal anyway?" Rosie asked. "I don't know, it all started last summer... A friend gave her hat Crystal as a reward for helping them. A few months later, she had these weird dreams. She asked our friend about it, and he said that they were just dreams, but he better probe the crystal. After one failed experiment, it brought a monster from a comic book to life," Casey explained. "Oh... Was it the giant floating eyeball?" Rili asked. "Yes, it was. She took the crystal and used it. Afterwards, she returned it to our friend. Not long after that, our friend's brother took it and used it to bring the heroes of the same comic to life. After a while, they took the Crystal and became monsters. They built a tower in the middle of town. It was so metal!" Casey explained. "Was it made of stone and it looked like and evil church?" Jel asked. "Yeah... How do you know?" Casey asked. "It was in TV for like–an hour," Jel replied. "What?!" Casey exclaimed, "Did you see anything strange besides the monsters and tower?" "Do mutant turtles count?" Violet asked, "'Cause they were on TV, too." "Oh..." Casey chuckled nervously, "Nope. All just part of the comic." "Ahh..." Tash repeatedly moved her index finger, "'Cause I thought that they were talking to a girl that looked just your friend and a man that had a hockey mask on." "Yeah..." Casey nervously chuckled, "Just part of the comic. Gotta go!" Casey stood up. "Wait! What's the comic called?" Rosie asked. "Oh, uh, it's called Wingnut and Screwloose... I think. See ya!" Casey ran away.

After Casey left, the girls picking cleaning up Tash's stuff. "Well that was... Weird." Tash commented. "You wanna go to my house?" Rosie proposed. "Yeah!" The others exclaimed.

Up next...

The girls go on a slumber party, where Rosie reads the comic "The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose", and when she didn't find any mutant turtles or a man wearing a skull mask, things get a little suspicious.


	2. The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose

**Auntie and Uncle is what they call each other's parents even thought they aren't related to each other.  
**

 **I might be using some Filipino, Japanese, and Chinese words in this fic 'cause this fic is based on reality.**

Previously...

Six girls, Rosie, Violet, Tash, Vikie, Jel, and Rili, bump into April and Casey. April shows great possession to her pendant, leaving Rosie very suspicious about her.

The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose

Nighttime at Rosie's apartment's doorstep, Violet had her grey duffel bag slung on her shoulder. She knocked on the apartment door and Rosie's mom answered it. Mrs. Davis had short black hair, and brown eyes. She wore a floral top, a black pencil skirt, and a pair of black flats. "Nice to see you, Violetta," Mrs. Davis said. "Hi, Auntie. Is Rosie in her room?" Violet asked. "Yes, she's there," Mrs. Davis replied. "Oh, okay," Violet headed for Rosie's room. "Oh, and, Violetta," Mrs. Davis called out. "Yes?" Violet asked as she turn around. "Mind giving these cookies to them?" Mrs. Davis asked as she held out a tray of cookies. "Yeah, okay," Violet replied yes a nod.

Violet knocked on the door of Rosie's room. "Come in!" came Rosie's voice. Violet opened the door and entered.

The room had white walls and ceilings. The floor had light colored tiles. There were paintings hung on the walls. There was a bed by the window, a desk beside with with a chair. The desk had a desk lamp on it with a pencil holder and a few books. There was a closet a perpendicular to the bed. There was a pile of bags by the door. On the floor were her five friends playing UNO cards. (A/N: If you don't know how to play UNO, search how on the Internet.) Rosie wore a set of white PJ's. Tash wore a red shirt and a pair of green leggings. Vikie wore light pink PJ's. Jel wore a shirt that looked like a soccer ball along with a pair of black leggings. And Rili wore Rillakuma PJ's. They sat on in a circle. When you come in, you first see Rosie's back. On her left, Vikie, then Tash, Rili, Jel, then Rosie again.

"UNO!" Vikie exclaimed while putting down a red 3 card on top of a red 5 card. "What? Already?! Oh my gosh I won't let you win. I can't let you win!" Tash said, saying the last part in a threatening but playful voice. Rili looked up, seeing Violet. "Hi, Violet," Rili greeted. The rest turned to see Violet. She was greeted by several Hi's and Hey's. "Hi," Violet greeted. "Oh my gosh, are those cookies?" Vikie asked. "Huh?" Violet looked down to see a tray on cookies in hand. "Oh. Yeah, they are. You want?" Violet asked. Tash shot her hand up in the air, "Oh! Oh! I want! I want!" "Me! I want too!" Vikie exclaimed as she too raised her hand. "Yeah, I want," Jel said. "Can I have one?" Rili asked. "Me too. You can sit here," Rosie said while patting the spot between her and Jel. Violet set her bag beside the others, and sat with her friends.

Later that night, the girls were just doing their own thing while Rosie searched for something in her little brother's room. A few minutes later, she came back to her room holding a comic book. "Why are you holding a comic book?" Vikie asked. "You remember a while ago? Uh, When we bumped into the two people?" Rosie asked. "How could I forget that? I was the one who bumped into her," Tash said. "Yeah," Rili and Jel answered. "And you asked the boy what was the comic for some reason," Vikie added. "You asked?" Jel asked. "Yeah, you don't remember?!" Vickie replied. "Um...Nope. I don't remember anything," Jel replied. "Hai...," Vikie sighed. "What was the comic name again? He said that there was Wingnut and Screwloose, right?" Violet said. "Yeah, but it's The Adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose," Rosie replied. "Okay, so why do you have the comic?" Tash asked. "Because as far as I know... There are no mutant turtles in the comic," Rosie replied. "How do you know?" Rili asked. "Beacuse my brother keeps talking about this comic before. And I don't remember any mutant turtles or... Man in a skull mask. Unless that man is Skullface," Rosie said. "So what are you going to do with that?" Vikie asked. "I'm going to read it, then..." Rosie replied. "Then what?" Rili asked. "Then... 'la lang," (Then... Nothing.)Rosie replied.

So we've known are main characters. Let's go lower. To the sewers! Our turtle heroes hear Casey tell them about April and her crystal. "And then one asked what was with Red's crystal. So I told her what happened," Casey finished. "You did WHAT?!" Donnie exclaimed, standing from his seat on the bench. "Casey, you shouldn't have done that! No one should know about us!" Leo exclaimed. "Jones, have you lost your mind?! What if they're part of the Foot o-or working for the Kraang?!" Raph asked. "One, the Kraange are gone. Two, the Shredder's out of commission!" Casey retorted. "What if they work for Don Vizioso?" Leo asked. "Oh, please, Spaghetti mouth wouldn't send six teens to Roosvelt High looking for the four of you!" Casey retorted. "We're still taking about that Vizioso guy, right?" Mikey asked. Leo sighed, "Yes, Mikey, we're still taking about Don Vizioso." "Ugh! I grow tired of this conversation! I'm leaving!" Raph said as he walked out the lair. "Aren't you going to stop him?!" Casey asked. "Casey, right now, I think we just need to clear our heads that's all," Donnie said. "And what better way to clear our heads than Cris Bradford and his 2 Ruff crew?!" Mikey said as he plopped in for the of the TV.

Up next...

The girls talk to Casey to get him give them the information they need. But when he refused, Rili goes off and finds herself in the park. Not long after that she is attacked by the Purple Dragons, a gang in New York City.


	3. Mysterious Mysteries

**Guys, I am so sorry for any typos in the past.**

Previously...

Rosie and her friends read the original comic of Wingnut the Screwloose. Meanwhile, in the sewers, the turtles are upset at Casey fro giving away information that was supposed to be secretive.

Mysterious Mysteries

It's a beautiful day in New York City. Let's go back to Rossvelt high. The six girls, Rosie, Vikie, Violet, Jel, Rili, and Tash, walked side by side. On the other side of the hall, you'll see April, staring at her crystal with Casey about 10 feet away from her, holding his hockey stick out in a defensive stance, as if April will attack him if he gets to close.

Tash sighs. She walked ahead of the girls and stopped in front of April. "H-hi, I'm Tash. You know, the girl you bumped into yesterday?" Tash says. April looked away from her crystal for a second. "NO!" She exclaimed, shoving Tash away. The girls immediately run towards Tash and so does Casey. "Oh my gosh, you okay?" Rosie asked, helping Tasha up. "Yeah, I'm fine," Tash replied. "Man, I'm sooo sorry about April. I still don't know why she's like that," Casey said. "Okay. But we'll only call it even when you tell us more about your tale," Jel said. "Why would I do that?!" Casey exclaimed. "Just," Rosie said with a shrug. Casey blew a raspberry. "Not telling," Casey replied. Steam rose out of Rili's head. "Oh yeah?" She asked. "Yeah!" Casey retorted. "YOUR MEAN!" Rili excalimed. "Whatever! I leaving," Casey excalimed as he walked past them.

Rili's eye twitched as he left. She ran away from her friends. She ran out Rossvelt High. It wasn't long until she found a park. She began to calm down when she was at the entrance she walked to a bench and sat there. She took deep breaths, calming herself down. She must've stayed there for hours. It was nighttime now. Dark. She was the only one there. There was ding of her phone. She took it, her phone was an iPhone that had a Rillakuma cellphone case and Rillakuma wallpaper.

Jel: Rili, where are you? It's getting dark. It's okay if you don't tell us where you are, just go home we'll meet you there.

Rili sighed. She got up and left the park. She began to walk home. In the shadows, stood a figure. He gave his gang members a signal. They jumped out of the shadows and blocked Rili. One had short hair (Fong), the other had a goatee (Sid), and the last wore a purple sweatband (Tsui). Rili gasped. "W-who are you?" she stammered. "Save us the trouble, little girl. Just give us all your things and money," the leader said as he walked out of the shadows. He had black hair, and he wore a pair of shades. He wore a black polo with an open chest revealing a load of tattoos that went all the way to his arm. He wore a pair of black pants, a pair of black shoes, and a black belt (Hun). "Why would I gave it to you?" Rili asked. "Why?" The leader asked with a cuckle, "We are the Purple Dragons!" Rili trembled, not knowing what to do. The Purple Dragons began to approach her. "Great, now we get to kick some but!" A voice (Raph) called out. "The Purple Dragons? Seriously?" Another voice (Donnie) asked. "Pfft, lame," came another (Mikey). The Purple Dragons spun around but saw nothing. "Y-you don't think it's...," one member stammered. "It's the turtles! Run for your lives!" Another gang member exclaimed. The Purple Dragons ran for their lives onto the streets.

"That's it? They just hear our voices and run off? Where's the fun in that?" Raph asked. "On the bright side, who wants some pizza?!" Mikey asked. Raph groaned. Rili looked around, searching for the voices. "H-Hello?" Rili called out. Something went down from the fire escape from a nearby building. Foot steps came closer and closer to her. After a few more foot steps, you'll see a giant turtle wearing a orange mask. It had baby blue eyes and freckles, but what freaked Rili out the most was the fact that he weilded nunchuks. "Hey there, I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey said, extending his three-fingered hand. Rili stayed silent. "Uh, dudtte?" Mikey asked once more. Rili's eyes spun before she fell to the floor. "Mikey, what did you do this time?!" Raph exclaimed as he and the remainder of his brothers jumped down from the fire escape. "Dudes, I think I killed her!" Mikey replied, kneeling beside Rili. "You…did…WHAT?!" Raph exclaimed, eyes widened. Donnie ran to the girl and kneeled down next to her. He opened one of her eyes. "Hmm...," he hummed in thought. He retracted his hand, closing her eye. "She's fine, just fainted," Donnie excalimed. "Mikey, you shouldn't have showed yourself to her!" Leo hissed. "But dudes, I've done some research, and I found out that if I wanted to make friends with humans, I'll have to save their lives first," Mikey explained. "Yeah, but Mikey, did you notice that EVERY human who sees us, besides Casey, is either mutated, has mystical powers, or hates us," Donnie explains. "Oh, I didn't think that all the way through," Mikey says. Leo sighed, "Guys the least we could do is take her home." "Take her home? Are you crazy?!" Raph exclaims. "Sorry, Leo, but I'm with Raph on this one. We don't even know where she lives!" Donnie said as he got up. "But dudes, we can't just leave 'er out here!" Mikey whined as he got up. "Well then what do you suggest? Take her back to the lair?" Raph asks. Mikey does puppy dog eyes. Raph groans, "We're taking her back to the lair, aren't we?"

"You brought an unknown human back to our secret lair?!"

"Master Splinter, I can explain," Leo said. He and his brothers brought Rili back to the lair. So now, she lay unconsciously on the couch. "Yes, explain," Splinter requested. "You see, Sensei, we saved her from the Purple Dragons. Then, MIKEY here, showed himself, and she fainted," Leo explained. "Come on, Dudette, wake up," Mikey begged as he tapped the Rili's cheek. "Come on, wake up," Mikey begged again. He took a bucket of water that was beside him and tossed it on top of the girl, but it didn't work. "Aww, man," Mikey whined. He spotted a transparent, but glowing liquid on the desk of Donnie's lab. When no one was looking, Mikey poured some of the liquid into the remaining water in the bucket and then threw the water in to the her face again. This time, she jolted awake. Mikey gasped. "DUDES, SHE'S AWAKE!" Mikey excalimed. Rili groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw five mutants (Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Leo, Splinter) tower over her. She nodded. "Yeah, it's either I'm having a nightmare, or this is the reason why I fainted," Rili told herself, but it was loud enough for the others to hear. "Nah, it's real," Raph said. "Oh, okay, if you don't mind, I'm gonna try and faint again," Rili replied. "I don't think that's possible," Donnie said. "Yeah, like, I don't care. And no one asked if that was possible," Rili retorted. "Oh, you just got burned, D," Mikey said as he nudged Don. "So, uh, miss, how do you feel?" Leo asked. "I wanna faint, thank you, " Rili replied. "Child, it is okay, you are safe," Splinter said. "So your telling me that I'm safe with five people I don't know?" Rili said. "Yeah, can I faint now?" She asked after awkward silence. "No," they said in unison. "Look, we don't know who you are or where you came from, but will you just leave?!" Raph demanded. "Okay, you just make me wanna punch you right—" Rili was cut off when a fist made of water punched the him in the face. "Ow! What the?" he asked with a grunt. "What is that?" Rili asked as she sat up. Raph continued to struggle against the water fist. "Wow, I wonder if I could use that to hit someone else," Rili murmured.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The red turtle begged. "What do you want me to do? Command and it to stop?" Rili asked. "Yes!" Raph begged. "Okay then, stop," Rili comanded in a deadpan voice. Then, the fist disappeared and landed in a puddle on top of him. "Woah...," the other turtle mutants saw in awe. "Dudette, that was AWSOME!" The orange banded one declared. "I'm leaving now," Rili said as she got up. "Yeah! You should!" Raph said. Tentacles made of water rose from the floor and held the said turtle. "Hey, uh, miss, you stopped these things earlier, so uh, might as well stop them now," Leo asked. "What if I don't want to?" Rili asked. "Just do it!" Raph begged. "Okay then, stop, I command you," Rili commanded in a deadpan voice, raising her hand halfway. The tentacles disappear, leaving a panting hothead turtle. "Oh, yeah, I'm awesome," Rili chanted as she did a little dance. The mutants stared at her. "What?" Rili asked.

Up next...

Rili finds out about her new water powers, and is commanded by Master Splinter to stay in the sewers until she could control them. Meanwhile, back at Roosvelt High, the remainder of the girls worry about Rili.


	4. Water

Previously...

Rili ran off from school, away from Casey Jones and her friends. On the way home, the Purple Dragons attempt to steal from her, but the Ninja Turtles we all know too well "saved" her. They brought her back home, where water mysteriously attacks Raphael.

Water

In Donatello's lab, said turtle types in his computer while the other turtles, Rili, and Master Splinter stood behind him. "So, while Donnie's doing some work, let's get on with the introductions," Mikey said as he walked around Rili. "I'm Mikey. That's Donnie. That's Leo. That's Raph. And the one and only Master Splinter," Mikey said as he pointed. "So what's your name, little Dudette?" Mikey asked. "It's Dakota Hill," Rili replied. Raph started laughing his head off while the rest, including Donnie, gave him a glare. "What? I can't be the only one who finds that funny," Raph retorted. "Not cool, dude. Not cool," Mikey remarked. "Don't worry, uh, Dakota, I'll come up with an awesome nick name for ya!" Mikey offers with a huge grin. "Hmm, let's see. How 'bout... Pinkie?" Mikey suggested. "So your naming me after a My Little Pony character?" she asked. "Hillie? Yeah, Hillie, works for me!" Mikey said. "I haves nick name to, you know," she remarked. "Yeah, we know we just don't care what it is," Raph said. "Shut up!" she commanded. Water came from out of no where and plastered itself on Raph's mouth. Raph tried not to say something but the water tape wasn't letting him. The turtles and Splinter stared at her. "What? He deserves it," she said. "Yeah, I kinda agree with her," Mikey added. "So what's your nick name?" Mikey asked. "It's Rili. Short for Rilliakuma," she replied. "Well... I think that I'll just stick with Hillie," Donnie murmured.

"Eureka!" Donnie exclaimed. "What is it, Don?" Leo asked. "According to Hillie's blood samples, she was exposed to a chemical that allowed her body to control water," Donnie explained. "Cool..." Rili murmured. "But what's most confusing here is how she was exposed to the chemical. The only place where you could find this chemical is in my– MIKEY!" Donnie exclaimed. "I didn't do it!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran out. "Dakota, I say that you stay here until you can control your powers," Splinter suggested. "What?! What about school?" Rili asked. "That does not matter right now. You must learn how to control your powers. Until then, you will stay here," Splinter commanded.

The next day at Roosvelt High, Jel, Rosie, Tash, Vikie, and Violet sat by a table during lunch. They each brought their own lunch. Jel had a chicken sandwich, Rosie had fish and rice, Tash had filet sweet and sour fish with rice, Vikie had pasta, and Violet had chicken, steak, and rice. Jel blankly started at her iPhone, which had a reddish pink case and her wallpaper was animae. "Hey, Jel, aren't you hungry?" Rosie asked. "I haven't heard from Dakota since yesterday," Jel replied. "She's probably absent," Vikie concluded as she ate a forkful of pasta. "But she's not repling to any of my texts or calls," Jel added. "Her phone's probably low on battery," Rosie added.

April took a deep breath as she gripped her lunch tray, which contained a bowl fruit salad and a glass of water, harder. She came to her senses about what happened a few days ago. She must set things right. April walked towards the girls and when she stopped a few feet away, she heistated. She moved foward once more. "H-hi," April said. "Oh, hello," Tash replied. "Weren't you the one I bumped into yesterday?" She asked. "The other day, actually. And, I'm sorry about how I reacted. It's just— my pendant is special to me. Last time I took it off, things didn't turn out pretty, for me, or anyone else," April expalined. "If you ask me, it's weird that someone is apologizing to us," Vikie said. "Yeah. I forgive you, but you have to make sure that you won't get angry at me. Okay?" Tash said. "You got it," April replied with a smile. "So... Do you want to sit with us?" Rosie offered. "Do I?!" April exclaimed. "Oh, I mean, yes, I would love to," April replied sheepishly. The girls giggled at this.

Jel's phone rang with the music "Closer." Jel looked at her phone and grinned. "It's Rili!" She excalimed. "Really?" The girls asked in anticipation. "Answer it!" Rosie ordered. "Halo!" Jel called out as she answered the call. "Put it in loud speaker," Vikie commanded and Jel did so. "Hey, guys," Rili's voice came. "Why are you absent?" Violet asked. "I can't go to school," Rili replied. "Why?!" They exclaimed. "Just," Rili replied. "Pizza's here!" Came a new voice (Mikey). "Mikey?" April asked. "April!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about what happened last time, please don't get mad!" Mikey pleaded. "Rili, who's Mikey?" Jel asked. "Hillie? Who are you talking to?" Another voice came (Leo). "Chill. Okay, Leo? Chill," Rili said. "Lady Water's talking to her friends," came another (Raph). "I'm NOT Lady Water!" Rili exclaimed. "Says someone who couldn't control her own powers," Raph murmured. "Says a mutant turtle," Rili retorted. "Mutant turtle?!" Tash exclaimed. "Rili, what's going on? And who's Hillie?" Rosie demanded. "Um, gotta go, by!" A fourth voice (Donnie) came as Rili hung up.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Rili asked as Donnie took her phone and hung up. "You just gave away that we are mutant turtles! What else should I do?!" Donnie asked. "Let me make an excuse!" Rili retorted. Donnie was about to talk back when the infamous T-phone ringtone came up. Donnie raised a finger and grabbed his T-phone. "Donatello," Donnie greeted. "Donnie, do you happen to have another girl in the lair?" Came April's voice. "April?!" Donnie exclaimed in excitement. "Uh, not to be rude, but, can you please answer her question?!" Another voice (Vikie) demanded. "Wait, are you one of Hillie's friends?" Donnie asked. "Who's Hille?" Another voice (Jel) asked. "Oh, Hillie, you know, Dakota Hill," Donnie replied. "Oh, yes. I'm Jel, Rili's BFF," Jel said. "April, come to the lair tonight, and PLEASE don't bring them with you, got that?" Donnie said. "Donnie wait—" April started before said turtle hung up.

Up next...

April enters the lair, and happens to be hit by another water figure. Tash, Jel, and Vikie try to follow, but get lost in the sewers, forcing the turtles to come to their rescue before it's too late.


	5. Return of the Squirelanoids

Previously...

Rili remains in the lair due to her newly founded powers. The other five make friends with April, who came to her senses. Eventually, Rili calls her friends to let them know the she's okay, but Donatello interferes and consequences are inevitable.

Return of the Squirelanoids

"Donnie..." Rili said. "Yes, what is it Hillie?" Donnie asked. "Can you give me back my phone?" Rili asked. "No, I'm keeping it until I could trust you," Donnie said. Rili's eyes narrowed. She threw her arms over her head and water tentacles arose from the floor. The tentacles held Donnie in place, another tentacle arose and took Rili's phone and gave it back to the owner. "Hey! No fair," Donnie excalimed. "Nice job, Lady Water," Raph commented. "I'm not Lady Water," Rili said. "Yeah, right," Raph murmured. Rili raised one hand and a water tentacle rose from the floor. It slapped Raph smack in the face. "Hey!" Raph excalimed. "Oh yeah, I'm awesome," Rili murmured to herself.

"Someone needs some explaining to do," Jel said. "Look, okay, I have to go on my own, just like Donnie said," April said. "Who's Donnie?" Vikie asked. "Donnie is...a friend of mine," April stammered. "How about Mikey then?" Tash asked. "Mikey is his brother," April stammered. "Okay, what are you hiding?" Rosie asked. "Me, hiding? Nothing!" April stammered, waving her hands in front of her. The girls raised a brow. The school bell rang. "Oh, look at the time! Oh well, gotta go!" April said as she left. She let out a sigh of relief when she left the cafeteria doors. "Woah, saved by the bell," she murmured.

School had ended for the day, April was headed for the sewer cover, unknown to her, there were three girls were following her. She headed down the sewer, returning the cover. The three girls took a turn and looked down at the sewer cover. The one that was wearing a white shirt under a dark purple and dark pink hoodie, a pair of loose black pants, and black and white shoes, put down her hood, reavealing Vikie. "Do we really have to do this?" She asked. Another that wore a grey shirt under a black hoodie, loose black pants, and black rubber shoes, did the same, reavealing Tash. "Yeah, this is kinda gross," she added. "Do you want to find Rili?" the third hissed (Jel). She wore a blue shirt under a grey hoodie whose back read "DEAL WITH IT" in bold maroon letter, a pair of black tracking pants with white stripes, and neon orange tennis shoes. "Yeah, but why would they go into the sewer?" Tash asked. "I don't know, but we better find out," Jel said as she lifted the lid. "Well, it's kinda hard to find out when your wearing shoes with neon colors," Tash said. "Just go!" Jel commanded. The two let out a sigh, put their hoods back on, and the three went down, leaving Tash to put the cover back in place. "Why me," she grunted as she struggled to put the cover.

The three girls hit the ground and landed safely. "Eww, what's that smell?" Tash asked as she pinched her nose. "Uh, hello? We're in the sewer," Jel said. "Okay, where did she go?" Vikie asked. "I...don't know," the girl replied. "Millie, I don't know how we got into hit his mess, but I'm leaving," Tash said. She was about to climb back up the ladder when they heard a screech. "What was that?" Jel, aka Millie asked. (A/N Millie, from her last name, Miller.) "Let's go!" Vikie exclaimed as she was about to follow Tash. "HELP!" came Jel's voice.

"Huh?"

"What the—"

They turned only to see Jel gone, followed by screams of help. "JERALLINE!" They called out. They ran in the direction of the voice.

April arrives at the lair. "Hey g—" April stopped when she saw Rili playing a video game with Mikey. "Hey, April," Mikey greeted, looking away from the game. This gave Rili a chance to win. "Yes! I win!" Rili exclaimed. "Hey, no fair! I was distracted!" Mikey whined. Rili spotted April and formed water balls in her hands. "That's new," Mikey said, pointing to the water balls. Rili smirked. She threw the water balls at April, getting her soaked."Hey, April. Haven't seen you in a while," Leo said as he and the rest of the turtles arrive. "Woah, what happened?" Raph asked. "I don't know who this girl is but, she got me soaked," April replied. "Oh, you mean Hillie? She got her water powers from one of the chemical in my lab the was mixed with water because of MIKEY," Donnie explained. They heard a scream. "Dudes, did anyone else hear that?" Mikey asked. April put her hands on her head. "Oh no," she murmured. "Please tell me that's a good oh no," Mikey begged. "It's a terrible oh no," April replied. "Someone's in trouble," April said.

The three girls ran and ran. They were being chased by uh, purple...things. They had glowing tounges and glowing stomachs (Squirelanoids). The girls came into a dead end. "What are the chances of a dead end in the sewers?!" Jel exclaimed. "We're doomed!" Tash exclaimed. "This is the end," Vikie exclaimed. "I'm scared to death," Tash exclaimed. "Booyakasha!" Came a voice (Mikey). "What the—" Jel said. They saw a red banded turtle, a purple banded turtle and a orange banded turtle fighting the things. "Take that, Squirelanoids!" the orange one exclaimed. "Go!" A blue banded one ordered. The girls ran and ran. Tash tripped into sewage water, she turned back and saw one of those purple things coming towards her. She screamed. She waited for her end, but it didn't come. Tash opened her eyes to she that the thing was tied up in vines. She quickly got up and ran. It wasn't long until she caught up with her friends. At the end of the tunnel, they could see a red head. "April!" They exclaimed. "C'mon, this way!" She led them all to the lair, safe and sound.

"Millie!" Rili exclaimed. "Rili!" Jel shouted as she ran to hug her friend. It wasn't long until they pulled away. "What are you doing in the sewers?" Jel asked. "Don't ask me," Rili replied. "Man it stinks in here," Tash said, pinching her nose. Vines arose form the ground, carrying red buds with them. The buds bloomed and a sweet candy scent filled the lair. "Do you smell that?" Jel asked. "Yeah, smells like candy," Rili said. The turtles came running in. "Hey, dudes, we're—" Mikey sniffed the air, "Back?" The turtles smelled the air. "What is the smell?" Raph asked. "Dudes, it smells like candy!" Mikey excalimed. "Are those— flowers?" Donnie asked, pointing at the flowers. "Where did THEY come from?" Tash asked. "Probably got sick of the smell here in the sewers and grew," Raph said with a teasing smile. "Oh, shut up," Rili commanded. She put her left hand in front of her. A stream of water came from her hand and was about to wrap itself around Raph. "Not again!" Raph excalimed as ran away, screaming.

Up Next...

Donatello examines Tasha only to find that she has been exposed to the same chemical that gave Dakota her water powers. Later on, Raphael upsets Rili, causing him to leave the lair and meet up with a girl named Haven Willson.


	6. Upsetting Situations

Previously...

April goes down to the lair unaware that Vikie, Tash, and Jel were right behind them. It wasn't long until the three girls are chased by the Squirelanoids. The turtles and April come to their rescue.

Upsetting Situations

Master Splinter meditates. He closes his eyes and feels the universe around him. Until he heard a scream. At first he thought that it was Michelangelo again, but it sounded more girly. "Getaway, getaway, getaway!" Came the scared voice of Raphael. Splinter's ears perked up. With a sigh, He got up and headed for the pit.

Raph ran around the den as he tried to escape the several tendrils of water coming towards him. The the turtles were laughing with the girls, and Rili was forming more water tendrils by the second. "What is going on in here?!" came Splinter's voice. The turtles and girls stood straight, including Rili, but that didn't stop the tendrils. Raph also stopped running, but the tendrils hit him. Master Splinter blinked, then looked at Rili. "Dakota, your powers were not meant for this reason. You must know that your powers are not a game. They could be dangerous," Splinter explained. "Yes. But Raphie is mean!" Rili replied. "Don't call me that!" Raph exclaimed. "Very well, then. Let's make a deal, you could only use your powers when one of my sons, or April is watching you," Splinter said. "Yeah, okay, I can do that," Rili replied. Splinter smiled. He turned and walked back into the dojo.

Raph walked up to Rili. "You know what, I think that you shouldn't be using your powers at all! You shouldn't do that! Your magic isn't a game! In fact, I even wonder why we brought you home in the first place!" He said. Tears steamed down Rili's face, followed by sobs. The girls gasped as they ran up to Rili. "Dude, you are so insensitive!" Mikey excalimed as he ran to Rili's side. "Raph, what were you thinking?!" Leo asked as he walked up to Raph. "Her powers aren't supposed to be used like that!" Raph retorted. "Raph, if you had powers, would you do the same thing?" Donnie asked as he walked up. "Well, yeah, but–"

"But what?! You would do the same thing and you would disobey Sensei if you got the chance!" Leo shouted. Raph growled and pushed pass Leo. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Leo asked. "I'm leaving! Adios!" Raph shouted as he walked pass the turnstiles. "Hey, get back here!" Jel was about to go after him and give him a piece of her mind. Donnie put a hand on her shoulder. "He's done that before, he always comes back with an apology," Donnie said. "You mean he's done this before?" Tash asked. "Yeah, this is like, the 28th time," Mikey replied.

The streets of New York are peaceful tonight. No Kraang, no Shedder, no—hold on, there's the very insensitive, implusive, and hot-headed Raphael. Raph ran across rooftops. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He came to a stop. He sat on a rooftop, looking at the city. Peaceful.

A girl walked up the side of the street. She had ginger red hair that was tied into a bun and dark brown eyes. She wore a red shirt with kittens under a sky blue jacket with a pair of black leggings and a pair of black high top converse with white laces. She was Haven Willson.

Haven walked up a fire escape, hoping to get a glimpse of heights. When she got up there, well... You know what's next: Raphael. She didn't flinch. She just, well, shrugged. She walked over and stood next to Raph. Raph noticed this, and well, jumped with a scream. "That's a shocker," Haven murmured as she sat on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off the edge and cheeks in hands. "Y-your not scared?" Raph asked, hint of fear in his voice. "No," Haven replied, eyes stuck on the city. "W-why?" Raph asked. "Because your scared of me," she replied. "What? Who says I'm scared of a human?!" Raph retorted. "I'm outta here," Haven said as she got up. "Wait!" Raph exclaimed. Haven turned around. "Yeah?" Haven said as she turned around. Raph hesitated for a moment. "Uh... C-can I have your phone number?" He asked. "Uh... No," Haven replied she walked down the building. Raph sighed as she left. "Dude..." came Mikey's voice. Raph gasped as he turned around. "You just got dumped," Mikey finished. "Mikey? What are YOU doing here?!" Raph asked as he took fighting stance. Mikey flinched backwards. "Donnie found something!" Mikey expalined quickly, praying that Raph wouldn't hit him. (SMACK!)

The turtles, Splinter, April, and the girls were in the lab. "So watcha got, Donnie?" Leo asked. "According to my research, um... What were your names again?" Donnie asked Tash, Vikie, and Jel. "I'm Tasha Parker! And this is Victoria Brown and Jeraline Miller," Tash said with a hop. Vikie and Jel waved. "Okay, based on my research, Tasha has earth powers. She got it from the same chemical that gave Hillie her water powers," Donnie said. "Okay, but how?" Leo asked. "The chemical ended up in the water. Every time Hillie uses her water powers, clean water emerges from the sewer. After she uses them, they disappear and end up in the sewer, along with a small amount of the chemical," Donnie expalined quickly. "Uh...," Jel comment, confused. "Okay, I don't know if I'm stupid, and you're smart. Or if you're too smart for me. Or if I'm just confused 'cause you said it so fast, BUT, slow down, okay?" Tash explained. "D, I don't know what Asher said, but dumb it down a notch will yah," Mikey said. "Who's Asher?" Rili asked. "Tasha. Parker. Asher. Heheh, I'm so good at namin' stuff," Mikey replied. "Well if you ask me, it's a terrible nick name. Wait, and who said that you had the authority to give me a nickname?!" Tash said in a threatening voice with a glare. "Guys, let's just focus what important right now!" Leo ordered. Mikey winced. "See, even your own brother thinks your anno—" Tash said. "You too, Tasha," Leo ordered as he turned to Tash. "Man, I wish I could just—" Tash murmured to herself, squeezing an imaginary object in her hands.

Vines descended form the ceiling and wrapped around Leo, turning him upside down. "Hey!" Leo exclaimed. "Hey, look, fearless leader is hanging upside down!" Raph commented as he and the others stared laughing, even Splinter let out a small chuckle. "Ugh, not, ugh, funny!" Leo exclaimed, wiggling his feet and struggling to get out. He took a deep breath. "Alright, Tasha, can you PLEASE put me down?" Leo asked. "Okay, but only because you said please," Tash replied. She dropped Leo to the ground. "Ow!" Leo excalimed. "GENTLY, would've been nice," Leo said in a impatient tone, rubbing his head. "Anyway... In other words, Hillie created sewer water into some kind of water that gives you magic," Donnie explained. "Really?! OMG! I want ice powers!" Jel exclaimed. "No!" Leo and Raph exclaimed. "We have enough to deal with already!" Leo excalimed. "We don't need another girl with supernatural super powers!" Raph added. "Dudes, super powers are awesome! So why can't they get some?" Mikey asked. "Becuase it's too dangerous, Mikey! What if they couldn't control them?!" Leo asked in a angry voice. "Wow, an hour ago, you were like, "Raph, what were you thinking?!" And now your like, "Raph's right!"" Vikie quickly said. "Wait, does this have anything to do with me and Rili using our powers on you?" Tash asked. "Yes!" They excalimed. "Oh, looks like someone's a little... J-E-ALOUS!" Mikey exclaimed. "No I'm not!" Raph retorted. "Enough!" Splinter commanded, slamming his staff down. "Dakota, you may resume with your normal life, but, you, Jeraline, and Victoria must NOT tell anyone about our existence, is that clear?!" Splinter ordered. "Yes!" Raph excalimed, happy not having a girl with water powers who hates him so much in the lair. "Yes! Wait, that means I have to go to school again, aww. Wait, that means I don't have to live in the sewers anymore, YES!" Rili said. "Wait, what about me?" Tash asked. Splinter raised a brow. "Woah, sensei, she can't stay with us!" Leo exclaimed, knowing what Splinter was talking about. "Yes, she can," Splinter said. "Your going to make me stay in the sewers?!" Tash excalimed. "No," Splinter replied. Tash let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness," she said. "Don't count on it," Raph mumbled. "...and yes," Sllinter added. "Wait, is it yes or no?" Tash asked. "No...and yes," Splinter replied. "Okay, now, I'm just confused," Tash said.

Up next...

Rili resumes with her normal life, although we all know that Violet and Rosie don't know about the turtles. Casey goes to the ice rink to play some hockey, there he bumps into Haven, who was also playing hockey. But somewhere in the shadows, stood a mutant, aiming to kill Casey Jones...


	7. The Icy Encounter

(A/N: Guys, thank you for reading. 300 views! I'm actually aiming for 500, but the time I checked, my other story, TMNT Acting Bloopers, had exactly 3000 views and this one had exactly 300. YAY!)

Previously...

Splinter gives Rili the permission to resume her normal life, but in exchange, Tash has to take her place. On the other hand, Raph meets up with Haven Willson...and gets dumped.

The Icy Encounter

Rosie opened her locker and took a few books out for the next class. Her locker was clean, it had emojis here and there, but other than that, plain. There really wasn't much to it. It only contained books, crayons, glue, paint, and other things you'll need for school. She closed her locker to see Vikie smiling right behind it. She yelped and took a step back in surprise. "My gosh!" Rosie exclaimed, surprised. "Hi, Rosie," Vikie greeted. Rosie sighed in relief. "What happened to you?" She asked. Vikie's hair was tied into a small bun with a small white ribbon with red polka dots. She wore a dark pink shirt that had sleeves until her elbows, a black mini skirt over a pair of pink leggings, and a pair of hot pink high top converse with white laces and white soles. "My old clothes got dirty," Vikie replied. "Ah...," Rosie replied, nodding in understandment.

"Hey, Rose," Jel greeted as she and Rili approached her. "Let me guess, your clothes got dirty?" Rosie asked. Jel's hair was in two low pigtails. She wore a red short sleeve that had a golden dragon printed in front, a pair of black blue denim pants, a white belt that had sliver buckle, and a pair of low heeled knee high brown boots. Rili's hair was loose. She wore a black shirt, a black blue skirt over a pair of maroon leggings, and a pair of light blue high top converse with white laces and soles and little Rillakuma heads placed the ankles. "Yeah, they did," Rili replied. "Okay, just, how?" Rosie asked. "We jumped into the sewer yesterday," Jel replied. "WHY?!" Rose excalimed. "Because... Reasons," Jel replied. "What did I miss?" Rili asked. "Nothing really. You were just absent for one day," Rosie replied. "Many things can happen in one day," Rili said. "Yeah, meany things," Jel added.

"Hey, have any of you seen Tasha?" Violet asked as she walked up to the group. Her hair was tied into two low pigtails. She wore a purple knee low long sleeve dress that had a wide black silk at the waist over a pair of black leggings, and a pair of white knee high, low heeled boots. "Nope, haven't seen 'er," Jel replied, totally cool. "Okay, is it just me or am I the only one who has the same look today?" Rosie asked. "Things change, my friend, things change," Vikie said, putting a hand on her BFF's shoulder. They all giggled.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Yes! Tommorow's... Uh, what's today again?" Vikie asked as she and her friends walk out the school. "It's Thrusday today," Jel replied. "Oh man, I thought it was Friday," Vikie said. They all laughed. A boy on skates skated past them, shoving them away in the process. "Hey! You should say sorry!" Vikie exclaimed. The boy turned around and it was the infamous and rude Casey Jones. "Oh, sorry you girls got in the way," Casey said, winking. "Okay, first we bump into April O'Neil on the first day of school, she's crude to Tasha, then Rili's absent, April sunddenly becomes kind to us, a day AFTER that, Rili comes back with several of us wearing different clothes, we get new nick names, Tasha is absent, THEN we bump into a crude boy who loves to flirt and just so happens to be April's boyfriend, and all that happened on the FIRST week of school!" Jel complained. "Many things can happen in a week, my dear friend," Vikie said, putting a hand on Jel's shoulder with a small chuckle. "Less than, actually," Rose added. "Hey, we could meet at the ice rink, if you'd like," Casey offered. "Shut up will ya?" Rili ordered. "Pfft. See ya!" Casey said, skating away.

In the lair... Things aren't going so well. Tash still wore a grey shirt under a black hoodie, loose black pants, and black rubber shoes, since Splinter forbade her from going to the surface. She was in the kitchen and covered in flour, considering Mikey tried to make a cake but put too much flour. So that ended up making a mess in the kitchen. "I thoguht you said that you knew how to make a cake," Tash said. "Well...I've done it before but..." Mikey began. "Mikey!" Raph excalimed, walking into the kitchen, "What have you done this time?!" Donnie came into the he kitchen, too, only to see a mess. "Mikey tried to make a cake!" Tash exclaimed. "Seriously, Mikey?! Last time you tired, you didn't only make a mess, but you ALSO broke the oven," Donnie said. "How did that happen?" Tash asked. "Great, and you got Nature Fairy to help you now?!" Raph exclaimed. "Actually, I didn't want to make a cake, I want to walk around the lair when Mikey came to me and dragged me into the kitchen. And he was all like, "Hey, Asher, mind helping me make a cake?" Then I was like, "Call me that name again, and I'll crush you!" Then he told me to sit down here so that he could make a cake. BUT he forgot to measure the flour and put all of it into the bowl!" Tash explained. "Oh, and, don't. Call. Me. That. Understood?" She added. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Raph said sarcastically. "There's verbal irony right there, people," Tash said.

Back at the surface, Casey skated towards the hockey rink. When he got there, he saw a boy and a girl playing hockey. The boy had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt under a Rossvelt High jacket, a pair of black and white tracking pants, and a pair of white ice skates. He was Jake Miller. The girl was well... Haven Willson. She wore a pair of blue ice skates. "I'm gonna win!" Haven exclaimed. "Oh, no your not! So shut up and save it," Jake exclaimed. The puck went straight into the goal when Haven hit it. "Goal!" She excalimed. "Oh, shut up," Jake said, jumping out of the ice and changed his ice skates to black and neon green tennis shoes.

Two girls were sitting on the bleachers, one was smaller than the other. The older one had short black hair that was above her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a green shirt that had a Mincecraft grass block printed on it (A/N: Don't own Minecraft), a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black high top converse with white laces and soles. She was Carmen Robertson.

The younger one had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black turtle neck short sleeve, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of purple knee high boots. She was Alice Robertson.

"Oh! You just beat by a girl a year younger than you!" Alice teased. "Oh, shut up, leprick," Jake ordered. "Yeah, shut up, leprick," Carmen repeated. "Stop calling me that!" Alice whined.

Jel and Rili ran towards the ice rink, only to see Casey Jones. "You again?!" Rili exclaimed. "So you girls actually decided to accept my invitation," Casey said, leaning in. "No, I didn't. My brother is just here," Jel replied, stomping Casey's foot in the process. "Ow!" He exclaimed in pain. "Yo, Pigtails," the boy called out, walking to Jel. "Hey, Jake," Jel greeted with a wave. "Hey, Jeralline! Your brother just got beat by a girl younger than him in hockey!" Alice excalimed. "Shut up!" Jake ordered. "Really? That happened?" Jel asked. "No it didn't," Jake denied. "Yes it did!" Haven exclaimed, jumping over the ice rink and changing her ice skates to her black and white high top converse. "Shut up!" Jake exclaimed in anger. "Hey, I'm Casey. Wanna play hockey together?" Casey asked Jake. "Okay, two to two. You and me, and Haven and Pigtails. First one to get five points wins," Jake replied. "You know how to play hockey?!" Rili asked. "Duh," Jake replied. "Not you!" Rili exclaimed. "Pfft, whatever," Jake said. "Haven, you heard that?! We're going to play hockey again!" Jel exclaimed. "What? But I just— Okay, fine!" Haven said, putting her skates back on. "You brought your skates right?" Jake asked his sister. "Yeah, I did," Jel replied.

Back in the lair... "Hey guys," April greeted, walking through the turnstiles with Vikie. "Hey, April," Raph, who was reading a modern ninja magazine on the bean bag, greeted. "Where's Tash?" Vikie asked. "She's cleaning the kitchen with Mikey," Raph replied. "It's his fault!" Tash exclaimed from the kitchen. "Where's Leo and Donnie?" April asked. "Fearless never left his room after he found out that Tasha was staying, afraid that she'll use her powers on him. And Donnie's in his lab... Doing... Nerdy... Stuff," Raph said. (BOOM!) "Correction... Exploding stuff," Raph corrected. Donnie came out of his lab, coughing and covered in ash. Vikie tried not to laugh. "What happened?!" Tash asked, running out the kitchen. "Donnie blew himself up...again," Raph said. "Don't ask me to clean that up!" Tash said, putting her hands up in the air. "Oh, don't worry, you won't," Raph said with a smirk.

Back at the ice rink..."Can I get a wut wut?!" Casey asked, putting his hands in the air. Jel, Jake, and Haven where already putting on their regular shoes. "Okay, you win I give...up," Jel trailed off. "Yo, Pigtails, what's wrong?" Jake asked. Haven took a deep breath. "How would you guys act if I told you that there are ninjas behind you? Well I'm not staying to know your answer, 'cause there ARE ninjas behind you along with an undead dog, sushi, and tiger behind you RIGHT NOW! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Haven excalimed, running away with all her stuff. The others turned around to see Tiger Claw, Razhar, Fishface, and a squad of Footbots. Carmen, Jake, and Alice ran away with Haven and all their stuff. "Yo, Pigtails, and...that other girl, run! I'll hold them off," Casey ordered. Jel and Rili were about to runaway when a squad of Footbots landed in front of them.

Rili put her hands in front of her and water tendrils emerged from her back, hitting the robots, causing them to short circuit. "You know, I really want ice powers right now," Jel commented. "Duck!" Rili excalimed. Jel did as told and Rili hit the Footbot behind her with a water fist. "Or maybe I need to be more aware of my surroundings," Jel added. "Help!" Casey yelled. They turned around to see Casey being held upside down by Razhar, who was about to slash him. Water tentacles emerged from the he floor and tangled Razhar, causing him to drop Casey.

After a few minutes of fighting, Jel leaned against the wall separating the ice from the actual ground. Jel gasped as Tiger Claw stared into her eyes. "You are nothing but a worthless cub!" Tiger Claw excalimed, slashing Jel.

"JERALLINE!"

"PIGTAILS!"

Up next...

Jeralline gains ice powers in the middle of battle, but the slash from Tiger Claw will leave a scar, according to Donatello. But due to her ice powers, she has to remain in the lair with Tasha, not only to recover, but also to control her powers.


	8. Two for one

Previously...

At the skating rink, Casey, Jel, and Rili bump in it Tiger Claw, Razhar, Fishface, and a squad of Foot. Rili risked her powers to save Casey, while Jel is cornered by Tiger Claw and was slashed.

Two for one

"JERALLINE!"

"PIGTAILS!"

Tiger Claw slashed Jel and she fell back into the ice. In anger, Rili's eyes turned sea green. She put her hands in font of her, and a waved form right behind her, washing away the Foot and the mutants. Once it was all over, Rili and Casey ran to Jel, who lay on the ice and a wet from the water. She had three claw marks on her right cheek. They tried waking her up, but no luck. "She won't wake up!" Casey excalimed in worry. "Hey, do you have a crush on her or something? 'Cause only a BFF and a crush would worry about her like this. But since I'm her BFF, I need to ask," Rili said. "What? N-no!" Casey excalimed, waving his hands in front of him. "Oookay then," Rili took a breath and a ball of water appeared a few feet above them. "Woah...," Casey said in awe. Rili lifted Casey with a water tentacle and put him out of the ice, then stood back. She dropped the ball of water, which unfortunately, was cold. Jel sat up with a a yelp.

"Millie!" Rili excalimed, hugging her. "Rili!" Jel exclaimed, hugging back. "Okay... Now that your awake, maybe you should go home. Just in case," Casey said, jumping back into the ice. "Shut up, Gappy," Jel ordered. "Oh..." Rili teased. Casey growled and he skated to Jel, holding his hockey stick in the air. He was about to pounce when a dome of ice formed around the besties. Casey bumped into it with a moan. "Hey!" He said, knocking the dome after recovering his balance. The dome melted and cold water wetted the besties. "Cold!" Rili excalimed, cuddling herself. "I don't feel anything but wet," Jel said. "You have ice powers!" Rili excalimed, realizing it. "I do?" Jel asked in disbelief. "Yeah, you do!" Rili replied. "Woohoo! Get ready, Mikey, 'cause your annoying jokes are over!" Jel excalimed, putting her hands up in the air. "YOU know about the turtles?!" Casey excalimed. "I said shut up, Gappy," Jel commanded, putting her hand out. A giant snowball appeared over Casey. "Aw...sewer apples," he murmured.

In the lair... Donnie was in his lab, Mikey was watching Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew with Vikie, Tash, and April, Raph was reading a modern ninja magazine, trying to black out the annoying TV show, and Leo... was in his room, not willing to be in the same room as Tash is. "Hey, guys, I just go word from Hillie and Jeralline," Donnie said, walking out of his lab holding his T-phone. "What did they say?" Vikie asked. "They're coming over and Jeralline has ice powers now," Donnie replied. "What?!" Tash exclaimed, jumping off her seat. The infamous ringtone rang the room. Raph looked at his phone. "It's Casey!" He excalimed. "What did he say?" Leo asked, walking out his room. "Hey, Laylay," Tash greeted. "H-hey, T-Tasha," Leo said with a nervous wave. "Laylay?" Mikey asked. "What?" Tash asked. "Casey said that he was ambushed by the Foot, Tiger Claw, Razhar, and Fishface, at the ice skating rink," Raph said. "Does Casey happen to be a rude and impolite boy who happens to be April's boyfriend?" Vikie asked. "WHAT?!" Donnie and April exclaimed. "There is absolutely no way that he is my boyfriend!" April exclaimed. "Oh really? 'Cause when we first met you, he was with you and apologized for you," Vikie expalined. "It's true," Tash added. There was a phone ringtone of "Cold Water". "Oh, that's mine!" Tash exclaimed, grabbing her phone from her pocket. The phone had a white case with mustaches and mustache wallpaper. "Seriously?" Raph asked, not amused by all the mustaches. "Do you have a thing for mustaches or something?" Mikey asked. "Well, yeah~," Tash said as if it was obvious. "Hey, Tasha here, please leave a meassge after he beep. BEEEEEEP. Just kidding! How may I help you?" Tash said to the phone. "Dudes, Tasha's kinda cute, don't you think?" Mikey's whispered to his brothers. "I thought that you were dedicated to ninjaing only," Donnie whispered. "Yeah, Mikey, now you have three crushes," Raph said, holding up his entire hand. "Renet, Shinigami, and Tasha," Raph added, counting off. Mikey gave a sheepish smile. "Playboy ka ba?" (Are you a playboy?) Vikie whispered. "What?" Mikey asked. "Hey, did you hear that?!" Tash asked. "Hear what?" Leo asked. "I thought you were afraid of me," Tash said. Leo flinched. "JK, JK," Tash said. Vikie chuckled. "So what were we supposed to know anyway?" Raph asked. "Jel and Rili met Casey at the skating rink and now they're heading here," Tash said. "Casey? Here?!" Raph yelled. "Yeah... I don't think it's a great idea to bring someone who doesn't know you guys down here," Vikie said. "But that's not the reason why he can't come here," Leo said. "Why can't he come down here then?" April asked. "Because he gave away very important information," Leo explained. "And not just ANY important information," Raph added. "Information about US AND the living Wingnut and Screwloose AND your crystal!" Donnie excalimed. "You heard them, DON'T bring Casey with you," Tash said into the phone. "Oh, you heard that~? You can't come with us," Rili teased. "Shut up," Casey said. "Don't expect us to bring him," Jel said. "Why not? He's actually with you right NOW!" Raph excalimed. "Don't worry, you won't see him," Jel replied before hanging up. "Great, we're gonna see him, aren't we?" Raph asked.

Later... "We're here!" Jel called out as she and Rili entered the lair. Vikie and Mikey were playing a video game, Raph was reading a modern ninja magazine, April was doing something in her laptop beside Tash who was playing games in her phone on one side of the couch while Leo was on the other reading a comic. "Where's Casey?" Raph asked. "I thought you didn't want to see him," Jel said. "But he was WITH you," Leo said. "Yeah, and as far as I know, he doesn't listen very well," April added. "And if you happen to convince him, he'll follow anyway," Raph added. "Nah, he didn't follow us," Jel said. "How?" They asked. "That is something we don't want to tell right now," Jel replied. "Where's D?" Rili asked, looking around the lair. "He's in his lab again," Raph replied. "Exploding stuff," Tash added. "Since when does he—" (BOOM!) "I take that back," Rili said. Donnie came out of his lab, covered in ashes, again. "Donnie! That's the second time today!" Tash exclaimed. "Sorry," Donnie coughed, "I was working on a solution to stop the chemical from spreading." Vikie raised a brow. "And...," she started. Donnie let out a stressed sigh. "And I just made an ultraviolet bomb," Donnie replied. "Ultraviolet? But I thought that was light," April said. "Well now, the chemical explodes when comes in contact with the solution, making a ultraviolet light bomb that is half made of electricity. It even defies science itself!" Donnie explained. "In other words..." Rili said, gesturing her hands in a circular motion. "In other words, it wasn't supposed to be possible," Donnie explained. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Mikey excalimed. "Yeah, Mikey, impossible," Leo repeated. "No! It's impossible! I've been playing this game for years, I know all its secrets, and I lost to Vikie, who doesn't know a thing about it!" Mikey whined. "Yeah, I know, right? Crazy!" Vikie exclaimed. She looked over to Jel. "Whoa! Millie, what happened to your cheek?!" She asked. "You can blame a walking tiger," Jel replied. "Hey, didn't Donnie say something about you having ice powers~?" Tash asked. "Oh, yeah... Mikey, the age of your terrible jokes has come to an end!" Jel said evils with a fake crackle. "Uh, Jel... Your cheek," Tash reminded.

In the lab, the Hamato family, April, and the girls were in front of Donnie's computer. Jel's cheek had three bandages on each slash. "Jeralline, there'll probably ba a scar there, so let's just hope that the 0.000000000000000000000001% chance that it'll go, will happen," Donnie said. "Nah, there'll probably be a scar," Jel said. "Remember, PACERs are POSITIVE!" Vikie said. "Yeah, they're also affirmative," Jel said. "PACERs? What the heck is that?" Raph asked. "Well you see, Raphael," Vikie started. She grabbed a green broad and a chalk. She suddenly wore a white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and a pair of black heels.

"In your old school, we are called PACERs for a REASON."

P

A

C

E

R

"P stands for postitive."

Positive

A

C

E

R

"A stands for affirmative."

Positive

Affirmative

C

E

R

"C stands for—"

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need to know the entire acronym," Raph spat. "Meanie," Vikie murmured. Rili put her hands in front of her, water tentacles decended from the ceiling and hung him upside down. "Hey!" He excalimed. "It's what you get, Raphie," Vikie, suddenly in her normal clothes, said as she pushed the green board away. "Don't call me that!" Raph excalimed, struggling.

"Aaaanyway..." Donnie said, turning to the screen. "Jeraline has ice powers now, and well...that's it," Donnie explained shortly. "Wait—that's it?! No science-y explanation?" Raph asked in shock. "You sound like you want to hear one, you know," Tash commented. "Well...I don't want to hear one," Raph replied shortly. "But..." Rili said with a flat face. Raph let out an annoyed sigh. "But I was expecting one, okay?!" Raph exclaimed. "You know the drill," Master Splinter said, walking away. "There is NO way I'm staying here!" Jel excalimed. "You're staying here," Leo simply ordered. "Aww..." Jel whined. "On the bright side, we can stay together," Tash said.

(A/N: Too lazy to put an up next and a previously.)


	9. So called lovebirds

So called lovebirds

Sunrise in New York City. Leo cracked his eyes open. It was hard to tell that it was sunrise, though, living in the sewers can't really be the best thing in the world. Leo sighed and sat up. He rubbed his eyes with his fists. He got up and put on his mask, tapes, and gauze (A/N: I don't know what they call the things around their ankles and wrists). He was about to put his pads and belt on. *I don't need to wear much. It's just morning meditation,* he thought. He exited the room, wearing nothing but his mask, tapes, and gauze. He looked around, his eyes turned to see the guest room, where Jel and Tash were sleeping. *What are the chances that they'll be awake at this hour?* Leo asked himself. He walked over to the kitchen and made himself some tea. After putting the kettle on the stove, he sat on the stool, put his cheek on his hand and waited.

Tash opened her eyes. They slept late last night, but she had no idea why was she awake at this hour. The guest room was dark at the moment, but if the light was on, you could see the interior. The walls were made of concrete as well as the floors. There was a bed, but another one came in when Jel came in. Both beds were plain brownish green with blankets and pillows of the same color. By each bed, there was a wooden nightstand with two drawers with gold colored knobs. There was a table lamp on each one. By each nightstand, there was a wooden chair. She tried to go back to sleep, but nothing. "Fudge," she murmured. She grabbed he glasses off the nightstand but left her hoodie on a chair nearby. She left her hair down, too lazy to tie it. She heard a door creak. Through rice paper doors, she could see a silhouette of one of the turtles. She opened the door by a crack and she saw Leo's back at her as he entered the kitchen. *Man, he wakes up early,* she thought to herself. She glanced at Jel, who was snoring softly. She looks back at the kitchen, and decided to go there and see if they had cereal or something.

Tash peeked through the curtains of the kitchen and saw Leo, cheek in hand, kettle on stove. He didn't wear his belt nor his pads. Tash tried to hold in a laugh or giggle...or laugh at her plan. She crept up behind Leo, and... "Peekaboo!" Tash exclaimed, popping up behind Leo. Vines quickly emerged from the floor and around Leo, small white flowers blooming. Leo yelped both at the surprise and at the touch of the vines. Tash started laughing her head off, putting her head and fists on the table. "Tasha!" Leo exclaimed, part irritation, part shock. "Haahhahahaha! Y-you should see your face! Oh my gosh, Haahahahaaha!" Tash said, laughing. It took a while, but the laughter died down. "I can't breathe," Tash said, softly laughing and panting. Leo's head slowly decended into his shell. The kettle wistled. "I got it," Tash said, fully recovered. She walked over to the stove and turned it off. The vines disappeared. Leo walked over to the stove and took the kettle. "Do you have cereal in here?" Tash asked, tiptoeing to try and reach what she thought was a cupboard. "I-I don't know," Leo replied. "How come?" Tash asked. "I usually have tea for breakfast," Leo replied, pouring tea into a cup. "Aren't you fifteen?" Tash asked. "Yeah...why?" Leo asked. "Tea has caffeine doesn't it?" Tash asked. "Yeah... I think so," Leo replied. "Your fifteen and you drink a lot of that," Tash said. "At least I'm not like Donnie, drinking coffee eight times a day," Leo said. "That's like, breakfast, lunch, dinner, and midnight snack times two," Tash replied. Leo sat on a stool, tea cup on the table in front him. The was a silence, the only sound was Tash grunting to reach the imaginary cupboard. Leo sighed. He got off the chair and stood beside Tash, leaning on the sink. "You need any help?" Leo asked. "No thanks," Tash replied. "You know, you could just use your powers...Right?" Leo said. "Easy for you to say," Tash said. "You don't have to panic about destroying the lair," she replied with a grunt. "Well..." Leo started. "Well what?" Tash asked, stopping to reach for the "cupboard" to look at Leo. "Uh...we don't *have* cupboards," Leo replied. "What?!" Tash exclaimed. "Yeah, your reaching for the compartment where we clean the chute," Leo said. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Tash asked. "Because..." Leo found himself speechless. *Yeah, Leo why didn't you tell her?!* Leo scolded himself as he nervously sweats. "Let me guess, you didn't know, or because I looked funny," Tash said. "Uh..." Leo's head slowly decended into his shell, soon you could only see his eyes, upwards.

"You two are flirting with each other?" Mikey asked, suddenly across the table. Leo's head shot up like lightning and he and Tash turned to see Mikey. "W-what?" Leo asked, blushing. "That's adorable!" Mikey commented, squishing his face into his hands. "No! S-Shut up!" Leo ordered. "Since when was this flirting?" Tash asked. "I gotta let the others know!" Mikey excalimed, running off. "Mikey, wait!" Leo excalimed, running after him. "DUUUUUUUUUDDDESSS, ASHER AND LEO ARE FLIRTING!" Mikey called out. "Don't call me that!" Tash exclaimed. "LEO AND ASHER SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey chanted. "Mikey!" Leo shouted. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tash exclaimed.

At school, Rose, Violet, Vikie, Rili, and April were sitting on a lunch table, eating lunch. Rose had rice and chicken, Violet had rice and veggies, Rili had rice and fish, Vikie had rice, fish, and sinigang (It is a Filipino soup that is sour), and April had a tuna sandwich. "So...TP isn't back yet?" Violet asked. "Nope," Vikie replied. "My mother and brother are going back to the Philippines tomorrow morning," Rose said. "They're going back to the Philippines? Does that mean your mom's giving her apartment to *us*?" Vikie asked. "Yes!" Rose replied with a grin. "Yeah!" The girls excalimed. "You girls have your own apartment now?" April asked. "Yeah!" Vikie replied. "Wow, that's...that's great," April replied. "We gotta let Jel and Tasha know!" Rili excalimed. "Wait... Where *are* they staying anyway?" Violet asked. "They're staying at Leo's place," Rili replied. "Who's Leo again?" Rose asked. "Leo is Donnie's older brother, he's letting them stay at they're place until they get better," Rili replied. "Better?" Rose asked. "Donnie's a doctor who graduated college at... Thirteen... I think," Rili replied. "Woah, that guy's really smart," Rose commented. There was a ringtone of 'by the seaside.' "Oh, that's mine," Vikie said. She brought out her phone. Her phone had a pink case and light blue and purple that blended together as her wallpaper. "It's a call from Mikey," she said. "Mikey?" Rose and Violet asked. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," Rose said quickly. "Leo's little brother," Vikie replied. She answered the phone and put it on loud speaker. "Hey Brownie, guess what?" Came Mikey's voice. "What?" Vikie asked. "Asher and Leo sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey chanted. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tash excalimed, annoyed. "Help!" Mikey excalimed. "Mikey, what's wrong?" April asked. "I'm hanging upside down! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Somebody help me!" Mikey screamed. Vikie, April, and Rili laughed.


	10. Weekend bonding

(A/N: Long chapter right here! Deal with it. **B** | If you don't read, then that means that you're missing a lot of bonding and significant events. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! (: After this chapter, I'm going to take a LONG break. [Okay I'm exaggerating. It's just a week.] Let me know what you guys like: chapters like these, longer, or the old ones. I'm also planning to make TMNT one shots. I already made two.. Actually. I need more suggestions, so please let me know if you have an idea. It may or may not contain my OCs.)

 _Weekend bonding_

Tash woke up on the couch in the pit. She, Jel, and the Turtles were watching a movie last night but the movie was so boring that they fell asleep. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She looked around. Mikey was lying on the floor, popcorn bag on top of his face, Raph was on the bean bag, Donnie was lying on the sofa adjacent to her, his head was thrown back, he was snoring but the gap in between his teeth made him whistle, and Jel was laying on the other side of the couch. The TV was off, but Tash knew that it wouldn't be off unless someone woke up. Then she noticed that someone was missing... Leo. She heard a whistle, which she was sure did not come from Donnie. She walked over to the kitchen and saw Leo pouring tea, back turned on her. "You don't have to hide, I know you're there," Leo said. Tash walked forward while removing her hoodie and tying the sleeves around her waist. She moved past Leo and opened the lower fridge. "What are you looking for?" Leo asked. "Something to eat. I want something besides pizza," Tash replied. She closed the lower fridge and opened the upper fridge. There she saw Ice Cream Kitty. "What is that?!" Tash exclaimed, stumbling backwards. Leo caught her just before she hit the table. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. But what the fudge is that?!" Tash exclaimed, getting up and gesturing both her hands to the cat. "Oh, Ice Cream Kitty, Tasha. Tasha, Ice Cream Kitty," Leo introduced. "That's a cat? It's so cute!" Tash exclaimed. "If you think it's cute, then why did you freak out?" Leo asked. "How does, "I've never met one before I thought that it might be dangerous," sound like?" Tash asked, crossing her arms. "Okay, you win," Leo replied, putting his hands in front of him in defense. Tash raised her finger and pointed upwards, a vine emerged from the floor and closed the upper fridge.

"Looks like Mikey was right," came Raph's voice. Tash and Leo turned to see the other turtles by the door way. They smirked. "Leo and Tasha/Asher sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they chanted. "We're too young for that. Oh, and Mikey, don't call me that," Tash simply said. "Oh really~?" Mikey teased, suddenly beside Tash with a huge smirk on his face. "You're creepy," Tash said. Jel yawned as she entered the kitchen, stretching. "Morning, guys," she sleepily greeted. "Mornin', Jel," Tash replied. "We're supposed to have training in half an hour. You two wanna watch?" Donnie offered. "Sure, why not," Tash replied, uncrossing her arms. "Yeah, I'm in," Jel replied with a small yawn. "Okay, what do you guys want for breakfast? Pizza omelet or omelet pizza?" Mikey asked. "Can I have omelet only?" Tash asked. "Why would you want omelet only if you could mix it with pizza?" Mikey teased. "Oh, you mean the only food that I've been eating ever since I got here?" Tash said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, you got me," Mikey admitted.

After breakfast, the turtles had training. The turtles and girls knelt in front of Splinter. "Today it is a free for all. Last turtle standing wins," Splinter said. "That's it?" Raph asked. Leo shot him a glare. Splinter's eyes narrowed. "If you want a challenge, then I'll give you a challenge. Tasha, Jeralline, do your best to distract them," Splinter ordered. "Why?" The two girls asked. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," Jel said quickly. "If they want a challenge, you must give them one," Splinter said.

The turtles took their stances with Splinter standing in front of the tree and the girls at his side, ready to distract the turtles. "You ready?" Jel asked. "As I'll ever be," Tash replied. "Hajime!" Splinter shouted, and battle engaged. "Let's start with something simple," Tash murmured. (Light bulb) A smirk came upon her face. She let out a shriek with a fake scream. "Roach!" She exclaimed. Raph was facing Donnie when he heard Tash. "Where?!" Raph exclaimed. This gave Donnie an opening to sweep kick Raph, causing him to fall. Jel walked above Raph, her shirt suddenly black with white stripes with a white collar. "1, 2, 3! You're out!" She exclaimed, counting off and throwing her thumb over her shoulder. Raph walked to the side and sat beside Tash. "Are you scared of cockroaches?" She teased. "W-what? N-no I'm not!" He denied. "Don't worry, I'm scared too," she confessed. "Really?" He asked in an interested tone. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat, lowering the note of his voice. "I-I mean really?" He asked, now more serious. "Most girls in my old school are afraid of roaches. It's easy to tell. What's hard to tell is if they're *not* scared," she said. "Oh..." He murmured. "And, I'm telling everyone that you're afraid of roaches," she added. "And why would you do that?" He teased. "Because I want to," she retorted. "Too bad, 'cause *everyone* who knows him knows that he's afraid of them," Mikey said after eavesdropping. "Thank you for the information, Mr. Butt," Tash thanked sarcastically. Raph snickered. "You're wel—hey! Don't call me that!" Mikey exclaimed. "Michelangelo, get back to training!" Splinter ordered.

"Mikey, I heard that there's a new pizza flavor!" Jel exclaimed, normal clothes. "Really?! What?!" Mikey asked, turning to face Jel but to get by Leo with the hilt of his sword. "Your out!" Tash exclaimed, throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

It was Donnie and Leo, Leo and Donnie. It's a rare occasion, so Mikey was making every moment of it count. Leo and Donnie circled each other, weapons out. Leo narrowed his eyes and Donnie did the same. They charged at the same time. Donnie tried to strike Leo with his bo but Leo flipped over Donnie, dodging. "What's Leo's fear?" Tash whispered to Raph. "Failure," he replied. "Oh... Okay, thanks," Tash said with a thumbs up. "Hey, Leo, you failed!" She exclaimed, Leo didn't even flinch and the battle didn't end.

Jel put her leg out, hoping that Leo would trip on it. Leo tripped on it, but improvised and did a flip. "Fudge," Jel murmured as she pulled her leg back.

"Hey, Leo, there's a new Space Heroes episode! Wanna watch it?" Raph exclaimed. "Maybe later Raph," Leo said, blocking Donnie's blow. "I'm busy here," he continued, kicking Donnie in the gut, but Donnie regained his balance.

"What if you told him that there's a space shark bounty hunter in the lair?" Mikey whispered to Tash. "Yeah, like, he would believe *that*," Tash replied. "Worth a shot," Mikey said with a shrug. "Hey, Leo, Armagon's in the lair!" Mikey exclaimed. "*Very* believable, Mikey," Leo commented sarcastically while blocking an attack from Donnie. "Ah, sewer apples," Mikey murmured. "I told you," Tash said.

"What's Donnie's fear?" Tash whispered. "April hating him," Raph replied. "Does he have a crush on April or something?" Jel asked. "Yeah, big time," Mikey replied. "Does she know?" Tash asked. "Eh, hard to tell," Mikey replied. Donnie was about to strike until... "Hey, April," Tash said, turning around and waving her hand as if April was there. "Wha—?" Donnie wondered. This gave Leo an opening to strike is brother down. Leo put his foot on his brother's plastron.

"Yame!" Splinter ordered. The turtles and girls knelt in front of him. "Congratulations, Leonardo, even though there are distractions, you were still able to focus on the task at hand. You are all dismissed," Splinter said. "Hai, Sensei," the turtles said, bowing. Donnie glared at Tasha and she let out a giggle. "Not funny," Donnie hissed. "Splinter *did* say to do our best," Tash replied. "And PACERs *are* excellence-oriented," Jel added. Donnie growled while the two girls shrieked playfully then giggled. "Tag, you're it," Jel said while tapping a passing by Raphael. "Wha—?" Raph wondered, but the two girls dashed out the dojo. "Hey!" Raph exclaimed. He glanced at Donnie and smirked. "Tag, you're it," Raph said as he tapped Donnie and dashed out the dojo. "H-hey!" Donnie exclaimed. "Dude, what's going on?" Mikey asked. Donnie turned to see Leo with his arms crossed behind a smiling Mikey. Donnie smirked. *The more the merrier,* Donnie thought. "Tag," Donnie said while tapping Mikey and dashing out the dojo. "Hey! No fair!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo sighed, uncrossed his arms, and walked over to Mikey. "It's not about fairness. It's about—" Leo explained. "Tag," Mikey said, tapping the leader. "Hey!" Leo exclaimed as Mikey dashed out. "Mikey!" Leo exclaimed as he dashed out to give his little brother a piece of his mind.

"Leo's it!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran out the dojo. Mikey searched the lair for any hiding places. Then one came into his mind: Splinter's room. But until then, Mikey will have to get past Leo.

Leo exited the dojo. "Mikey! Mikey, I have no time for games! Mikey?" He called out. He walked over to the corridor of rooms. Once Mikey was sure that Leo couldn't spot him, he jumped down from the ceiling. He looked back to see Leo checking his room. He ran into the dojo, into to Splinter's room and shut the door. "Michelangelo," came Splinter's voice. Mikey jumped with a scream. "Michelangelo, what is going on?" Splinter asked. "Sensei, I-I could explain," Mikey exclaimed, turning around. "Jelly tagged Raph then he tagged Donnie then Donnie tagged me and I tagged Leo, please don't get angry, you just *have* to let me hide in here!" Mikey quickly explained. Splinter smiled. It had been a while since his sons have played a little game like this. "If you wish, my son," Splinter replied. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sensei," Mikey said, hugging Splinter. He dashed to one corner of the room. "Sensei, do you have a closet in here or something?" He asked. He dashed to the other side. "It would *really* help if you had a closet in here," he said. "Mikey? Mikey are you here?" Came Leo's voice. Mikey released a short shriek and cowered behind Splinter. "Hey, Sensei, have you seen Mikey?" Leo asked as he opened the rice paper doors of Splinter's room. "No, I have not, my son," Splinter replied. "Huh, I was sure that I heard him in here," Leo said as he scratched his head. "Thanks anyway, Sensei," Leo said as he turned, left the room and closed the doors behind him. "Is he gone?" Mikey asked. "Yes, he is, my son," Splinter replied.

"Hey have any of you guys seen...Mikey?" Leo stopped on his tracks when he saw the lair completely empty. "Guys?" He called out. He heard someone snicker. "Who's there?" He asked as he turned to the kitchen. He walked there. Little did he know, Tash hid behind the table. Leo was so close to finding her. He turned his head to her direction, but didn't find anything. He opened the freezer. "Hey, Ice Cream Kitty, did anyone happen to come past here?" Leo asked. Ice Cream Kitty shook her head. "Huh, I was *sure* that I heard someone. Thanks anyway," Leo said as he closed the door. "Where could he be?" Leo murmured to himself. "Mikey!" He called out as he left the room. *How did he not see me?* Tash wondered. She looked at her hand only to find it gone. *I'm invisible?* she asked herself, *this must be part of my powers... I think.* She focused real hard then— Poof! Her hand was visible again. *How is invincibility related to earth?* she asked herself. Then she had an idea. she took her phone and sent a text to Violet.

Violet was in the park practicing her routine for the cheerleading squad auditions. Rili, April, Violet, Vikie, and Rose were in the same area, watching her. Violet's hair was two high twin tails. She wore a sleeveless blue sport bra with white and green lining over a light blue shirt with inch long sleeves, a pair of leggings of the came color over a blue bubble skirt with white and green edges, a pair of light blue fingerless gloves, and a pair of white tennis shoes that had yellow green lines on the lower area. To finish her routine, she did a cartwheel, then a few backflips, then landed perfectly on her feet. Her audience applauded for her. "Go Violet!" Vikie cheered. "You know, with that routine, you could even be the captain of the cheerleading squad!" April exclaimed, walking up to her. "Thank you," Violet said. There was a ding all of a sudden. Violet walked over to her light blue duffel bag and brought out her phone. It had a black blue case with a Cinnamonroll wallpaper. (A/N: Hello Kitty Cinnamonroll (c) not me.)

Tasha Parker: Does invisibility have anything to do with nature?

"Hey, does camouflage count as invincibility?" Violet asked. "Well, I guess, considering that chameleons do it," April replied.

Tasha Parker: Does invincibility have anything to do with nature?

Me: Maybe it's camouflage not invincibility.

Leo found himself in Donnie's lab. *I'm *sure* that I heard someone in here,* Leo thought. Up on the ceiling, in a dark corner, hid Donnie. He had a harness that allowed him to stay up. He took his T-phone and texted Jel, who hid under his computer table, which had material in front, covering Jel.

Me: Are we playing tag or hide and seek?

Donnie waited, then to his luck, Jel replied without being spotted.

Me: Are we playing tag or hide and seek?

Jeralline: IDK. But if hw funda ya, try nota get tsgged.

Donnie looked back down, Leo was searching the algae pool for some reason.

Me: Are we playing tag or hide and seek?

Jeralline: IDK. But if he finds ya, try nota get tagged.

Me: He won't be able to. I'm on the ceiling.

Donnie watched as Leo got closer to the computer table. Leo spotted a gap in between the floor and the table, and there, he could see some of Jel's shirt and pants. Leo smirked. *I'm the it, might as well make the best of it,* he thought. "Oh, well, looks like no one's here!" Leo said *very* loudly. Donnie had to hold in a snicker. His T-phone vibrated.

Jeralline: #asrcsam

Donnie looked down at Leo, who was going around the table *really* slowly. Donnie silently lowered himself behind Leo and ran out the lab door, he searched for a place to hide, then...(light bulb) he thought of one: the look out. Donnie jumped up to the area on the ceiling where they put a periscope. he hid by the periscope and did his best to blend into the shadows, but that was hard considering there was a lot of light shining down on him. Donnie sent one last text to Jel before her doom.

Me: He found you.

Donnie silently waited for Jel to get caught. "Tag!" Donnie heard Leo exclaim. A few seconds later, he saw Leo dash out the lab. "Jeralline's it!" Leo exclaimed as he ran into the dojo. A few minutes later, Jel came out, looking *very* pissed. Jel sent a text to Donnie.

Me: I thoguht ya say thst ya hide on teh ceiling in teh lab.

Jel searched the pit but nothing, when she was about to leave, she got a reply.

Me: I thoguht ya say that ya hide on teh ceiling in teh lab.

Dr. Gap Tooth: One, I hid somewhere else, 'cause I knew you were gonna find me. Two, did you turn your auto-correct off or something?

Jel snorted. She always wanted to call Donnie, "Dr. Gap Tooth" when the time is right.

Me: I thoguht ya say that ya hide on teh ceiling in teh lab.

Dr. Gap Tooth: One, I hid somewhere else, 'cause I knew you were gonna find me. Two, did you turned your auto-correct off or something?

Me: im lazy in typin

Jel out her phone away and searched the lair entrance. *I just *know* that I saw Raph hide in here,* she thought. He head darted behind her, only to see Raph *slowly* crawling out of his hiding place. "Found you!" Came Jel's booming voice to Raph's ears. Raph turned to see Jel running at him. Raph let out a sound of surprise and tried to run away, but he tripped and Jel tagged him. "Raph's it!" Jel exclaimed as she ran away and into the dojo. There, she climbed the tree, or tried to. "Need any help?" Came Leo's voice. She looked up, she saw Leo hold a hand out to her. "Yeah su—wah!" Jel exclaimed as she took Leo's hand but he was so strong that he pulled her up with ease. He slapped a hand over her mouth and they kept quiet when Raph came in. "Come on, Coldslaw! I know your in here!" Raph called out. Jel wanted to tell him not to call her that, but she didn't want to get caught either.

Violet and her friends were walking down the street. She wore a redistribution pink zip up hoodie whose back had the texts "I'm" and "a HK fan" above and below a red heart with Hello Kitty holding a smaller heart in it over her cheerleading clothes. "It was nice of your mom to give us the apartment," Vikie said. "Wow, I never thought I'd say it that way," Vikie murmured. "No kidding," Rose said. They all laughed. "So where do guys wanna eat? My treat," April said. "Really?" Vikie asked in disbelief. "Of course. Think of it as a thank you for forgiving me," April said. "Maybe somewhere cheap, but delicious," Rili said. "Our apartment! We're having Tinola for lunch," Violet suggested. "What?" April asked. "Tinola. It's a soup," Vikie replied. "Chicken soup," Rose added. "None of us are sick," April said. "Back in the Philippines, we can have Tinola anytime!" Vikie exclaimed. "But of course we don't eat it everyday," Violet added. "Even though it has both meat and veggies," Rose added. April twisted her lips. She gasped. "Maybe we could go to this Japanese restaurant," she suggested. "Oh! Japanese! Yeah!" Rili exclaimed, clapping her hands and hopping in the air. "Have you actually *been* to one? Vikie asked. "Maybe once. Or twice. I don't know," Rili replied. They all laughed. "C'mon, it's this way," April said, walking ahead.

Splinter was meditating in his room, Mikey trying to do the same thing *without* sleeping beside him. Mikey was about to doze off when Raph's voice came to him, "Aha!" Mikey woke up, and so did Splinter. Raph ran into Splinter's room and chased Mikey out. Splinter went out to see Raph and Mikey going around in circles in the dojo. He also spotted Jel and Leo watching on the tree. "Somebody help me!" Mikey exclaimed, running out the dojo. Jel laughed so hard that she fell of the tree, fortunately, Leo caught her by the leg just in time. "Thanks," Jel said. "You're welcome," Leo replied with a smile. "Oh..." Came a feminine voice. It shocked Splinter, Leo, and Jel. "Leo and Millie literally on a tree," the voice chanted (Tash). After that, Tash revealed her self to be in front of Jel's face. When the others heard the chant, they forgot about the game and came rushing through the door. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G," they chanted. Leo blushed. "Haha," Jel laughed sarcastically.

April and the girls left Murukami's place after eating. "That was the best!" Rose exclaimed. "Thanks, April," Violet said. "Aww, it was nothing, really," April replied. There was a T-phone ring. April took her phone. "Hey, Mikey, what's up?" April said into her phone as she put it into her ear. "So... In other words, you want me to bring back 77 *extra* large boxes of pizza? Okay, just how am I going to pay for that?" April asked. "It's free for all?" April asked. "You what?! Mikey!" April exclaimed. "April what's wrong?" Vikie asked. No response. Vikie pulled out her phone and speed dialed Tash.

"Yeah, April, 77 extra large boxes of pizza. It's Antonio's anniversary. To celebrate, they're handing out free pizza for the next 24 hours! Well, 18, considering it's been 6 hours since they announced that. And then I ordered 77 *extra* large boxes of pizza. Then they called me about 5 minutes ago, telling me that the pizza was ready," Mikey told April in the phone. He and the other turtles, Tash, and Jel were in the kitchen. Mikey was leaning against the table while Leo, Donnie, and Raph were sitting on the other side. Jel was practicing to use her ice powers by allowing herself to float in mid air with an icy mist, and Tash was sitting on a throne of vines while making a flower crown made of santan, a small four- petaled flower that comes in two colors, red and yellow (as far as I know). "I can't believe that you ordered 77 extra large boxes of pizza. I mean, 77?! That's more than enough to feed my family and Jel's family combined for an entire year," Tash said, connecting two flowers. "For you it is, but for Mikey, that's only enough for three days," Donnie said. "Why didn't you just order a hundred?" Jel murmured with an eye roll, putting her hands behind her head. "TASHA PARKER, YOU HAVE A CALL!" Came Tasha's booming voice. This caused Leo and Donnie to yelp, Raph to fall backwards, Mikey to toss his phone in the air, Tash to drop a bunch of red flowers, and Jel to break her concentration and fall to the floor. "Oops, sorry, too loud," Tash said. "So you mean to tell me that you recorded your voice for that?" Donnie asked as Raph got up from the floor. "What do you want me to do? Ask Raph to do it *for* me?" She asked. "Just answer it!" Leo ordered. Mikey was still tossing his phone in the air, but caught it with a relieved sigh. "A little help?" Jel asked, still laying on the floor, wiggling her hands in the air. Leo walked over and help her up. "Thanks," she said. "Hello?" Tash asked through her phone.

"Hey, Tasha," Vikie said. "I think I'm deaf," April said, scratching her ear. "One, you need to lower your ringtone, April was talking to Mikey and I heard your voice from here. And "here" is 5 feet away," Vikie said. "Geez, Mikey, tell Tasha that I'm deaf," April said.

"Haha," Tash said sarcastically. "Okay, April. Hey, Asher, April says she's deaf," Mikey said. "Stop calling me that, will ya, Mr. Butt?" Tash said

"Two, why does Mikey need 77 extra large boxes of pizza?" Vikie asked. "Well according to the others, he needs it to "survive,"" Tash replied. "Who needs pizza to survive?" Rose asked. "Mikey," Vikie replied. "Doesn't he eat other foods? You know like, rice, corn, apples, oranges, broccoli," Rose said. "Eww! No way! Uh-uh! I'm a pizzatarian, dudes! Thick crust, thin crust, any crust!" Mikey exclaimed through April's phone. "Too much pizza is unhealthy," Violet said. "And I thought you like cucumbers too," came Donnie's voice through the phone. "Well then you thought wrong," Mikey said. "Hey, can I visit Tash? I *really* miss her," Violet begged through April's phone.

"Uhh..." Mikey blinked. "No, whoever you are, you can't come over," Raph said. "Why not?" Violet's voice came through Mikey's phone. "Because you can't," Raph replied. "Well I'm going wether you like it or not," Violet said before both April and Vikie hung up. There was a silence. "So whose gonna explain this to Master Splinter?" Donnie asked. "Not me!" Leo, Donnie, Raph, Jel, and Tash exclaimed. Knowing Master Splinter, telling him that two more girls were coming to the lair, his reaction won't be good. "Why me?" Mikey whined with pity eyes.

At Antonio's, the girls stood there, completely still. "Okay, so just *why* do we need to bring back 77 extra large pizza boxes?!" Vikie asked. "Let's just get this over with," April said with a grunt. The girls entered the pizza place. A few minutes later, they came out with a few...bunch pizza boxes. Vikie held 5, Violet held 3, Rili held 2, Rose held 6, all with two hands, and April held 3 on each hand. "Hey, Rosie, didn't you have a car?" Rili asked, seeing a light blue car without a roof pass by. "Yes, I do, but I didn't say I could drive," Rose replied. "You had a car all along?" April asked. "Again, I *can't* drive," Rose said. "Why didn't you tell me? *I* could drive," April said. "Do you have a license?" Violet asked. "Well... Yeah, although it looks kinda dorky," April stammered. "Lemme see it," Rili said. April sighs, she brought out her license, it looked like a regular license, but the picture was somehow taken when she still wore glasses and braces. "Point taken. Roselle, get the car," Rili said.

Back in the lair... "Dudes, what's taking April sooooo long?" Mikey groaned. He was lying on his shell on the couch, Raph was reading a modern ninja magazine on the beanbag, Donnie was typing away in his laptop, Jel was playing with her powers a bit, Tash was sitting beside her in boredom, and Leo was on the other side of the couch, fearfully staring at Tash...'cause you know, she's invisible now! "Oh, I don't know, probably because you sent her to Antonio's that happens to be in the other side of the Chinatown to get 77 extra large boxes of pizza," Tash replied in a deadpan tone. "I'd like to help them, but, of course," Jel said. All the turtles stare at her. "Of course what?" Donnie asked. "Of course I can't! Duh!" Jel replied, frustrated. "We're stuck down here and I haven't had anything to change into, especially after falling into sewage a few days ago," Tash complained. "Oh..." The turtles say in understanding.

Back at the surface... April parked a big light blue van with dark blue flower design and a white roof in a hidden alley. April opened the door and hopped off. She opened door on the other side of the van and brought out 9 extra large boxes of pizza. The back doors of the van opened, revealing the other girls. Rose went to the back and opened it, showing the rest of the extra large pizza boxes. "I can go with you to the guys' house with Tash, right, April?" Violet asked as she took hold of 3 boxes. "I don't know..." April replied. "It's not like they're gonna call and tell you that you can," Vikie joked, grabbing 5. There was a T-phone ring as Rose handed Rili two boxes. April let out a sigh and put the pizza boxes she was holding into the van. She went to the front passenger seat, where her green messenger bag lay. She looked through it and pulled out her T-phone.

Leo: sprul brung viulrt n ruse hum

"...Or maybe they could," April murmured. "They're allowing you guys to go into their house?!" Rili asked, almost dropping the pizza boxes.

At he lair, everyone was watching Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Crew. The turtles sat side by side while the girls did the same a few feet away. "This is incredibly lame," Tash commented. "But either way, I can't get my eyes of it," Jel replied. "Tashie!" They heard (Violet). Everyone turned to see April, Rose, and Violet at the doorway, holding several pizza boxes in their hands. Rose was behind a tall stack of pizza boxes, and as Violet saw Tash, it just got taller. As for April... Let's just say that she was holding 12 pizza boxes in each hand. "Hello? What's going on? Are we here yet?" Rose asked, trying to look past the pizza boxes. "Vivi!" Tash exclaimed with open arms. Violet ran to hug Tash, who returned it. "I missed you very-very-very-very-very-very-VERY much!" Tash exclaimed as they pulled away. "What is going in in here?!" They heard Splinter exclaim. They all turned to see a not-pleased-at-all rat. "I'd like an explanation. Right now!" He ordered. It was only now did Violet realized that Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were all mutants. "Oh. My. Gosh," She murmured. April walked up to Violet. That left Rose to stand alone at the entrance. "Hello? Whats going on?" Rose called out behind the stack of pizza boxes that she was still holding. "Uh... Violet, meet Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter," April said, gesturing to each one. "Ahh... So, like, who texted you earlier?" Violet asked. "Leo did," April said. "What?" The turtles exclaim. "That would be the last thing I would do!" Leo exclaimed. "But it's from you... See?" April showed Leo the text with plenty of errors. "I don't type like that!" Leo denied. "Let me see," Donnie said, reaching for the phone. April placed her phone onto Donnie's three-fingered hand. He took it and red the spelling. "Hey, Jeralline, did you happen to get your hands on a phone shaped like this?" Donnie asked, presenting April's yellow and green T-phone to Jel. "Nah, I got my hands on a blue one," Jel denied. "So... In other words you got your hands on *this* one?" Leo asked, presenting his phone to Jel. "Eyup," Jel replied. "Of all the phones in the lair, why did it have to be mine?!" Leo exclaimed. "I wanted to use Dr. Gap Tooth's but is password was too complicated. I wanted to try Prakenstien's but then the names in the contacts were messed up. There's one with "Fearless leader" on it with a picture of Mikey holding a pair of swords, another that said "Maggot Boy" with a picture of Mikey wearing some kind of costume, then another that said "Science-y Professor" with a picture of a cat made of ice cream wear a pair of lab goggles, stuff like that. But seriously, the ice cream cat was the best photo shop I've ever seen in my life," Jel explained. "That is probably not a photo shop," Tash commented. "And who said you could call me, "Dr. Gap Tooth,"?" Donnie asked. "I did," Jel replied. This caused steam to rise from Donnie's head. "And then I wanted to use Raph's phone but there was so much blood and fire for wallpaper! So I changed it into FNAF," (A/N: don't own) Jel added. "So let me guess... You used *my* phone becuase the names are properly labeled and I don't have weird wallpaper," Leo cleared out. "Yep," Jel confirmed. "Then how did you get pass my password?" Leo asked. "I told Mikey I was going to play a prank on yah and I needed the password of your phone," Jel explained. "Well it's not a very funny joke, well... It would be if you typed properly," Mikey said. "I had half a minute to do it!" Jel retorted. Splinter slammed down his staff. "Enough!" He commanded. The girls and turtles stood straight at the sound of Splinter's voice. Well...Every girl except Rose, who still stood behind the stack of pizza boxes she was holding. "What's going on?" Rose asked. Splinter raised a brow at Mikey, who gave a sheepish smile. Mikey walked over to Rose and took enough pizza boxes just so that her chin is just above the 4th pizza box she was holding. "I think I liked it better when I didn't know what's going on," Rose murmured.


	11. The meanie Weanie speed demon

(A/N: this may be the last time I'll be updating in a while. I'm making another fanfic and I promise to update this soon! But that might take a while. About a few months for the next chapter? Life responsibilities come first!)

The Meanie Weanie Speed Demon (A/N: My classmate was the one who named this chapter.)

Rose stared at the mutants in front of her, stunned, she put the four pizza boxes she was holding on top of the stack that Mikey held and ran for the nearest manhole. "I did not expect her to act like that," Jel commented. "Rose wait!" April exclaimed as she ran after her.

Rose ran until she reached the nearest manhole. "Shiz..." She cursed as she climbed. She opened the manhole and closed it as quickly as she opened it. It was night now. She did not know how long it took them to get to the lair, or how long it took her to run to a manhole, or how many manhole covers she missed thinking that they weren't manhole covers. She heard a horn...a car horn. She turned only to see the headlights of a car. It was only then did she realize that she stood on the street. Before she knew it, she blacked out.

In the lair... April had returned, panting. She looked up to meet the gazes of the turtles and girls, even Vikie and Rili, who came over as soon as they heard. "So...?" Rili asked. "Did you find her?" Vikie added, worried of her best friend. "No..." April sadly said as she shook her head. "Eh, probably found a manhole cover and climbed up," Raph said. "But what if she got lost somewhere?" Jel said in worry. "Relax, dudettes, I'm sure she's fine!" Mikey said, plopping himself in front of the TV. "It's time for Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff crew!" he exclaimed. Mikey switched on the TV, hoping for Chris Bradford to pop up, but instead, the news reporter, Joan Grody, did instead. "Good evening, I'm Joan Grody with a report of a girl run over by an unknown vehicle in Chinatown," she said. "Rose was hit by a car!" Vikie exclaimed. "Just because she said "a girl" and "in Chinatown" doesn't necessarily mean that she was that girl," Donnie said. A video of a black haired girl that lay on an emergency bed that was being pushed by doctors and nurses on full speed. "...or maybe she could," Donnie murmured. "She has been taken to the nearest hospital and is currently under recovery," Grody added. "We have to get to her!" Vikie exclaimed, dashing for the entrance. She could hear the calls of her friends, but all she did was run for her best friend.

Rose woke up in the hospital. Her room was white and bright. There was an IV tube connected to her right hand which led to an IV stand on her right, beside it was a shiny white nightstand. She wore a white hospital gown her hair was untied, laying itself on her pillow. There was a flat screen TV attached to the ceiling in front of her. "But she's my friend and her family is in the Philippines," she heard Vikie beg through the white door. "Sorry, ma'am, but unless she desires to see you, you may not enter," she heard a female doctor reply. "Can you check if she's awake?" Vikie asked. "Yes, ma'am, but if does not desire to see you, I'm sorry," the doctor replied. It was followed by the turn on the silver knob that was attached to the door. The door opened with a soft creak. There stood a fair skinned woman wearing a turquoise tank top and a black pencil skirt under a long unbuttoned lab coat. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into a braided bun. A silver stethoscope hung around her neck and she held a brown clipboard. She smiled, "Good evening, welcome to Doctor Joseph Woodman's hospital. I'm Doctor Claire Kurtzman," she greeted with a sweet and soft voice. "How are you feeling?" Claire asked. Rose just kept quiet. "That's normal...sorta," Claire said, walking forward. "Are you strong enough to see your friends outside? They're waiting for you," Claire asked. Rose nodded. Claire smiled with a nod," I'll be right back," she said, leaving.

Rose was left alone for a while. After after minutes, Claire opened the door and let her friends in. They looked...different, well, everyone except April. Some of Violet's hair was in a side pony while the rest ran down her back, she wore a hot pink long sleeved shoulderless top with straps of the same color that had the texts "NYC" written in bold black with a pair of purple leggings and a pair of black converse. Tash's hair was Ina a high pony with a white blue-tinted black blue-polka dotted scrunchie and she wore a red top with one sleeve on her left over a brown tube top with one strap on the opposite side with a pair of black leggings and the same pair of converse she wore on the first day of school. Rili's hair was in a ponytail and she wore a brown v-neck with a small pocket on the left side of her chest that had a Rillakuma head attacked to it with a pair of blue denim pants and a pair of black converse with Rillakuma heads attached to the ankles. Jel's hair was in a high ponytail with a thick black scrunchie and she wore a lime green shirt with a emerald green jacket, a pair of black blue denim pants, and a pair of black converse. Vikie's hair was now long and was in a pony with a white peach-polka dotted ribbon. She wore a grey short sleeve and a rich black jacket with a pair of blue denim pants and a pair of black converse. "Rosie! Are you okay?" Vikie asked, running towards her. Rose nodded. "Would've been here sooner if we didn't trip in sewage," Tash said. "And you can thank Vikie for that," Jel said quickly, pointing at Vikie. "Well excuse me, but I was in a hurry!" Vikie retorted. Jel held her hands up in defense.

Back at the lair, the turtles resume in their normal activities, as if nothing happened. Well, every turtle except Mikey, who was panicking about Rose. He wanted oh so badly to have human friends. "Dudes, what do you think happened to her?! Is she okay? Can she still breathe? Is she still alive?!" Mikey exclaimed, swooping in and disturbing his brothers at every question. This earned him a slap in the face. "Calm down, man!" Raph exclaimed. "But, dudes, what if something happened to her?" Mikey whispered. Raph scoffed. "As if we care," he replied. Leo sighed. "Mikey, we know that a car crash is something bad, but we don't have to fret over it. It's none of our business," Leo explained. "Leo and Raph's right, Mikey, unless that car's a mutant, or the girl was April, it's nothing we should get our heads in," Donnie added. The news came up, interrupting whatever show Leo was watching. "This is Joan Grody, bringing you more news about the recent car crash. While the police were investigating the crime, they have found something other than blood," Grody reported. On the small icon on the upper right, there showed a picture of a glowing substance mixed with some blood. "Is that... Mutagen?" Donnie asked, setting his laptop down and walking towards the screen. "This strange substance is dubbed "mutagen" by scientist. They say that mutagen us what the Kraang used to invade our beloved city," Grody reported. The screen switched to Jack Kurtzman, a journalist the turtles knew. "Whatever that was its gone now. And I will do everything in my power to get to the bottom of this," Kurtzman said. "Could this mean that the Kraang are back?" A reporter asked. "I can't say for sure, but I hope not," Kurtzman said. "There you have it folks, there is nothing to fret about... For now. See more from Grody to the Max," Grody said in a deep voice, ending the news. The three turtles were stunned while Mikey had a flat facial expression, sending a glare to his brothers. "You were saying?" Mikey asked in a deadpan voice.

Back at the hospital, the girls watched the news on the flat screen,ending had been on the entire time. "Aw, sewer apples," April silently cursed. You know Kraang, always going after her. There was a T-phone ring. April grabbed her phone and to see it was Donnie. "Hello?" April said into the phone. "April, we need you to do us a favor," Donnie said. "I told you we should check it out! But what did you do? Nothing!" She heard Mikey exclaim. "We got it the first time, Mikey, you don't need to rub it in our faces," she heard Raph. "April, you're with you know, the girl at the car crash, right?" Donnie asked. "Yeah, why?" April asked. "We need you to ask her the last ting she remembers about the incident. We need the most information we could get this car that hit may be a mutant. Not that I'm jumping to conclusions, but still," Donnie said. "But the way she's headed, she's only willing to nod and shake her head," April said. "You have psychic powers, don't you? Put them to good use," she heard Raph say. April looked back at the girls, who looked like they were talking about the situation. She looked left and right before silently walking out the room. She took a double take on the corridor to make sure she was alone "Raph, this girl freaked out when she saw you, how do you think she would react if she knew that I have psychic powers?" April hissed, voice slightly above a whisper. She didn't get an answer, instead she only received a long beep. April sighed and sat on a steel chair nearby the room, her head hung low. Little did she know, on the other side of the door, the five girls were listening to the entire conversation.

"Oh my gosh, you heard that? She's psychic," Jel said. "Says the girl with ice powers," Vikie said. "Oh, right, I forgot that I had them," Jel said. "So what do we do? What if we're next?" Tash concluded with evident fear in her voice. "Then we're all goners," Vi (new nickname for Violet) said, suddenly serious. This was no laughing matter, it may be in time, but at the moment, it wasn't even close. "So what are we gonna do about it? It's not like we can sacrifice each other just to track that guy down," Rili said. "Alright, visiting hours are over, it's time for her to rest," Claire said. The girls said their good byes to their friend and went out. When they were all out, Claire led them to her office. "I think I can help," she said sternly.

At an apartment somewhere in New York, the turtles stood on a fire escape by a window as Donnie silently knocked in it. "Dr. Kurtzman?" He called out. "Are you in there?" Donnie asked. A man came up to the window and saw the turtles. He gasped. "Quickly, inside, before someone sees you," he said, letting the turtles in. "Dr. Kurtzman," Leo started after he got in. "About the car crash?" Kurtzman interrupted, closing the window and curtains. "Yeah, pretty much," Donnie replied. "I haven't had enough time to investigate yet, the only clue we have, is this..." he said, holding up a small tube with a glowing liquid. "Let me take a closer look," Donnie said, walking over.

Claire set down a black notebook in her wooden table. Her office was like any other, a small black organizer on her table, a stack of drawers with some plants on top on one side, and a human sized plant in the other. "What's this?" Vi asked, opening the notebook. Inside the pages were several sketches of the Kraang. "What is all this?" Vi asked, setting the notebook down. "The Kraang," Claire said. "A race of alien beings from another dimension, they tried to take over New York City, and even though they succeeded, someone was always there to stop them," she explained. "Who?" Jel asked. "The turtles," she replied. April gasped. "April O'Neil, as you know, the Kraang are looking for you. But after several failed attempts, they disappeared, I don't know to where, but I do hope on here. Not on earth. I don't want to know how or what stopped them, but if I'm right, the turtles have something to do with it," Claire said. "You know about the turtles?" April asked. "Oh, indeed, I know them very well, but I haven't talked to them personally," Claire said. "I know about you more than any of them. That crystal on your neck," she said, pointing to the Aeon crystal on April's neck. "I'm not saying this the way any of the turtles, or my husband would say it, but I think that the crystal should be destroyed. I'm not saying that you should do it now, but you should. It is your choice. You may take your time, but your time is running out," Claire said. April gasped. "What do you mean "her time is running out"?" Vi asked, putting her hands and all her weight on the table. "It won't be long and she will be corrupted by that Crystal, not just mentally, but spiritually, too," Claire explained. "Meaning?" Tash asked, still confused. "Meaning, April O'Neil, you could be worse than the Kraang, worse than the Triceratons, even worst than the Shredder," Claire said, each notch getting lower and lower. There was knock on the door. "Oka-san?" Came a voice. "Sharon, my daughter, come in," Claire said. The door opened.

There stood a girl with light brown and gold eyes, long jet black hair, heavy makeup, and pale skin wearing a black rip-sleeved tank top, a short long-sleeved leather jacket, black leather pants, black gogo boots, and silver wristbands. "You wished to see me, Oka-san?" she said in a mysterious voice. "Yes, Sharon. Girls, meet by daughter, Sharon," Claire said. The girls turned to her, April gasped. "Shinigami?" April asked. "Nice to see you again, little red bird," Shini teased. "W-what? B-but last time I saw you," April stammered. "Last time you saw me, Leonardo joined the foot," Shini finished. "What's he foot?" Tash asked. "The foot is the former enemy of the Hamato clan, the turtles' clan. If the shredder wasn't defeated, then they would still be enemies," Claire explained. "So is the shredder truly defeated?" Vi asked. "If you ask me, I have no idea. Ask my daughter," Claire said, gesturing to her daughter. "The battle has just begun," she finished.

The girls, Shini, and Claire leave the hospital. "Where are we going?" Tash asked. "We're going to my home," Claire replied. "Why? How is that supposed to help us?" Rili asked. "You'll see," Claire replied. It took about half an hour but they got to Claire's apartment anyway. "We're here," Claire said, gesturing to an apartment. "Finally!" Vikie said in relief. They all walked into the apartment. When they got to Claire's doorstep, Claire got her key chain which had several keys attached to it. When she found the right one, she was just about to it through the keyhole until... "Holy Chalupa!" Exclaimed a voice (Donnie). "Was that..." Tash asked, unsure of what she just heard. Claire quickly unlocked the door and opened it to see the turtles and Jack. Donnie was sitting on a chair by a table close to the wall while the other surrounded him. "Donnie?" April asked. "Quickly, inside," Claire said, pushing them all in then locking the door. "Claire, what happened?" Jack says. Claire blinks. "I fell off a cliff and died!" Claire says dramatically in a high pitched voice accompanied by matching gestures. "I brought teens and Sharon, silly," she said, switching back to normal. "Tasha?" Leo exclaimed, backing away. "You seem scared. You saw me like, two hours ago," Tash said in a deadpan voice. "You guys know each other?" Claire said in a sweet high pitched voice. "Okay, quit wandering away from the topic, Donatello, what's up with the mutagen?" Jack said sternly. "If I'm not mistaken... This is mutagenic gasoline," Donnie said. "You mean the one from the Speed Demon?" April asked in worry. Donnie nodded. "But it exploded right in front of us!" Mikey exclaimed. "How can that be?" Raph asked. "I don't know, but he's in New York now, and we're gonna stop it," Leo said sternly. "Speed Demon?" Rili asked. "Fill you girls in on the way, we gotta track it down," April said as she was about to jump out the open window with the turtles. "On the way? It's not like we could jump across rooftops," Jel said. "Oh, right," April remembered. "Shinigami, go with the turtles, I'll stay with the he girls," April commanded. "With pleasure," Shini said. She threw a smoke bomb and bats surrounded her, when they disappeared, she was wearing a witch hat and her clothing was cover by the cape she wore, but under it, she wore a black and gold bodysuit with a pair of black boots. "See you later, little birds," Shini said, following the turtles out the window.

"So let me" (pant) "get this" (pant) "straight," Tash panted as she, her friends and April ran down the tunnels of the sewers. Tash was a fast runner, so she ran alongside with April, but, man, she was pooped. Vikie, Vi, and Rili ran ten feet behind them while Jel ran twenty feet behind April and Tash. "A mutant car" (pant) "threw people" (pant) "off roads" (pant) "got Donnie" (pant) "and nearly got a guy" (pant) "named" (pant) "Casey" (pant) "but failed because" (pant) "you guys crashed into" (pant) "him" (pant) "when he was about to" (pant) "grab Casey?" Tash panted. "Yes," April said normally, as if they weren't running. They soon reached the lair. April slid to a stop while Tash did her best stop,with out tripping, once she was done with that, she put her hands on her knees as she panted. A few minutes later, Vikie, Vi, and Rili came. Vikie rested her arm on a turnstile, Vi leaned against the wall, and Rili sat on one of the turnstiles, all of them panting. About ten minutes later, Jel came in, more pooped than ever. "Is everyone here?" April asked her tired friends. "I" (pant) "think so," Tash replied.

The pool of water at one side of the lair began to stir. Rili narrowed her eyes. She held up one of her hands. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opens them, the water began to rise into a small hill. She took another breath, she held out her other hand, closed both her hands into fists, then when she opened them, the hill of water collapsed, then a second later, it exploded into several water tendrils, resulting to Rili's hair to fly and her eyeballs to turn blue and glow the same color. Each were about 10 inches wide but 10 feet long, each was surrounded by a glowing blue aura. The water pool began to stir again, April readied her tessen and Rili took a stance, fist surrounded by a glowing blue aura. The water stirred more and more by the second, making Rili take a step back, and April to lean forward. It wasn't long until a green head with a blue mask popped up from the water, gasping for air. April and Rili dropped their stances, but Rili's eyeballs were still blue, her hair still flying, and fists still glowed. "...Leo?" April asked. Another head popped out. Then another, then another, then another, then a black pointy hat on a head, all were gasping for air. "Guys?" April asked. "Hey, April!" Donnie greeted, waving his hand at her. Rili sighed, her eyes and hair returned to normal and the tendrils automatically returned to the pool in the water as she redid her ponytail. "Report," Leo ordered as he got out of the water. "Nothing much, the only thing actually close to a clue were some tire prints followed by a puddle of mutagenic gasoline," April reported, holding up a test tube filled with that stuff. "Hmm, maybe I can track him down," Donnie said, walking forward and taking the test tube out of April's hand. "Are you sure?" Vikie asked. "I'll do my best," Donnie replied.

(A/N: Chapter done! Anyway, I'm not updating until someone says so in the review. And I can't make a RaphxKarai fanfic...yet. See ya next time!)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ellie, Pop (c) PopcornWolf10

Myla:The T-sisters is the name of the group—

Rili: More like a squad.

Myla: Or squad that basically is April, Rose, Rili, Vi, Vikie, Tash, and Jel. Got too tired of calling them the girls.

Myla: Yey! Happy birthday! [It's Vi's real life counterpart's B-day on Dec. 7]

Myla: Oh, and Rili's real life counterpart is helping me write now. [I did that the make it up to her. She's angry that I'm not updating.]

Rili: Put emoji.

Myla: It's not gonna show.

Rili: :'(

9

Demon in the shadows

In the lair, three turtles, the T-sisters (minus Rose [duh]), and Shini waited for Donnie to finish observing the mutagen in his lab. Out of pure boredom, Jel, who was sitting on Raph's left, who was reading.—

(Myla: you don't need to know what 'cuz I've said it enough times)

— She poked his right and her hand left as quickly as it came. Thinking that April, who was sitting on his left and was staring at the static on the tv in boredom while slouching with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her cheeks. Raph spoke, "What 'ya want, April," he asked. "Huh," April asked, turning her head to give Raph 100% of her attention instead of 10%, which was what she usually gave but at this point, she was so bored and there really wasn't anything else to do. "You poked me, you need anything," Raph asked. "I don't know what your talking about," April replied in a deadpan tone which reflected her expression. They both stared at each other in pure boredom for a few moments until they both shrugged and returned to their business. Jel knew that it wasn't all in all funny so she did it again. Thus getting a better reaction. Raph groaned, he was oh soooo easy to tick off, "What is it, April?" His voiced was raised. April sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Raph." Raph narrowed his eyes than went back to reading, glancing at April every now and then.

Jel was smiling so big that if she didn't laugh soon, her jar of laughs would go on and on. Rili also saw it and was smiling bigger. She sat on Leo's left while Jel was on his right. That little trick was great. They used to do it when they were bored, mostly when they're in chapel. It was the best of times.

Rili smirked but it was hard to tell because it only made her smile a little bigger. Her hand snuck behind Leo and poked his right, where Jel was sitting and the hand left just as soon as it came. Leo turned to his right and asked with a sigh, "What is it?" Jel turned to him, confused as fudge. "What's what," Leo asked. "Why are you talking to me," Jel asked. "Uh, I don't know, maybe becuase you poked me," Leo said. "What? I didn't poke you. It was her," she exclaimed, pointing to Rili, who was smiling. When Leo turned to her, her smiled was discarded and he came face to face with a googly-eyed bear-loving girl. "No I didn't," she retorted. "Yeah, you did," Jel whined. "No I didn't," she repeated with a small smile. Leo was just confused. He just let the two sort out their little issue and went back to reading his comic.

Jel sent a playful glare at Rili and she returned it. Rili smirked. Jel knew what was coming and got off her place and sat on the vacant seat beside her. Rili's hand tapped Leo's side again and Leo came face to face with reading Raph. "What is it this time," a frustrated Leo asked. "Huh," Raph asked.

"You poked me."

"No I didn't."

"Well then who did?"

Jel and Rili were trying to hold in their laughs but that didn't stop the smiles growing on their faces. Tasha, Vikie, Vi, and Shinigami watched the two turtles bicker. "How long is this going to take," Shini asked. "I...don't know," Tasha replied.

9

In the lonely night of NYC, a car was parked in an alley, waiting quietly for its next victim. It had accidentally hit a girl crossing the street. He knew that he wanted to crash into cars but when he crashed into the he girl, he got more attention than he could ever get by crashing into 50 cars. So he decided to crash into more. MORE.

A young girl, around the age of 16, walked down the street alongside her older sister. The young girl's sister wore a lime green Minecraft hoodie that goes below her waist with the hood on along with a pair of black blue denim jeans and a pair of white converse while the young girl herself wore a yellow hood that went below her waist, a pair of white jeans, and a pair of black boots. Their hoods on their heads were like signs to ward off any unwanted attention.

They came to a stop, waiting for the stoplight to turn red even when there aren't any cars. When it did, the two girls walked down the street.

The Minecraft-hooded girl noticed that her shoelace was untied. She held her sister's arm to stop her. "Wait. My shoelace's untied."

"But, Ellie, we can't stop here," the yellow-hooded one replied.

"Don't worry there aren't any cars around at this time. It's 1 am," the older one replied coolly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that there aren't any Foot yet."

"Just stay still, okay? I'm gonna tie my shoelace."

The older one bent down and began tying her shoelace. The younger one stayed still. Looking after a her sister. Her eyes darted the streets for any signs of danger. Like the henchmen of the man who kidnapped them. Her eyes crossed a video game shop across the street and her stern face was transformed into a grin of distraction.

"Ohhhhhh!" The young teen began to wander away from her sister and towards the shop.

"Huh?" The other noticed her sister wandering away. "Hey, Pop! Popcorn, get back here!"

A few blocks away was the Speed Demon, revving his engine and leaving the alley. He made his way towards Ellie. Pop was so preoccupied by the cool new video games and Ellie was trying to get her attention that the latter failed to notice the headlights going towards her.—

Myla: Okay, should Ellie be hit or saved by a new hero?

Rili: [stops writing K-pop on school board] Whyyyyyyy?!

Myla: Just pick one.

Rili: [drops marker] - [cries in the inside]

Myla: -_- I'll get Jel.

Jel: Uh... Get chased by a car.

Myla: She's tying her shoe.

Jel: Saved by a hero.

— Ellie was stunned when she finally noticed the car heading toawards her. Her eyes went wide and she was too stunned to move. Pop noticed the reflection of light in the mirror and turned to see her sister about to be hit by a car.

She gasped. "Ellie!"

Just when the Speed Demon was about to hit Ellie, it stopped a few inches from Ellie's hand covering her face and head. In the real world, you won't know what was going on, but in the psychic world...

9

April gasped.

"April, what's wrong," Leo asked in worry, ending his and Raph's fight about the poking thing.

"S-something's going on. O-on the surface. I-I could feel a psychic power," April replied.

"Huh? Is that even possible," Rili asked in confusion.

"Dude, you have water powers," Jel reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Rili said as she nodded in understanding in her normal high-pitched and adorable voice.

"I-it's this way," April exclaimed, running out the lair.

"April," Donnie asked as he saw April dash out the lair. "April!" He ran after her.

"Are you going after them?" Vic asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Mikey asked as he dashed out. "Hey, wait for us!"

9

Ellie was still bracing herself for an impact but it never came. It was now did she decide to look up. She saw a floating Speed Demon.

"Ellie! Ellie!" came the muffled voice of Pop. She looked to her left and saw Pop banging on some sort of wall separating her from Pop.

"Neoui byeog, hyeongjeleul naeligo, yeojadeul-i mannal su-issgehaela," came a soothing male voice from the rooftops. Ellie and pop looked a a rooftop across the street, or in other words, the rooftop on Ellie's right. There stood a boy with a white glow around his body, pale skin, ruffled metallic white hair, maroon eyes, and red pupils. He wore a white shirt, a long-sleeved silver leather jacket with dark grey lining, a pair of white khakis, and a pair of white vectors.

Pop and Ellie heard a groan, they turned to a rooftop above Pop and saw another man similar to the other. He had dark skin, a red flame around his body, spiky black hair, black cornea, red eyes, and maroon pupils. He wore black red-lined armor and a gold crown with an emerald at the top of his head. "I ingandeul-i wonhaneunge mwoji, baesinja? Ulineun-i haengseong-eul jang-ag hal su issdolog modeun geos-eul pagoehaeyahabnida!" He exclaimed.

Ellie stood up and ran to Pop, forgetting about her shoelace. Just when she was about to hug Pop, the invincible wall separated them.

"Pop!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Ellie!" Pop exclaimed

"D-don't worry, I-I'll get you out of there." Ellie began to search a way. But it turns out that he wall wasn't just separating the sister, but it was also trapping Pop and the game shop. "D-don't worry! You'll be okay!" Ellie not only reassured her sister, but also herself. 'There's always a way. There has to be.'


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Guys, I know it's been a while, but I forgot to tell you guys this. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I especially thank Violet [something something I forgot PEACE PLEASE!], the first one to review to my story, and PopcornWolf10, the one who's shown her support to me every time I post a new chapter of this story. Anyway, off to the story!)**

Physically burnt

April and the turtles found themselves on a rooftop in Brooklyn.

"So what now, April?" Raph asked.

"I-I don't know," April replied. "I lost the signal."

"Hey, anyone seen the girls?" Mikey asked. As if in cue, Jel crashed into Mikey with a little icy mist trailing behind her. "I'm okay," Mikey said weakly.

"Okay, that is one thing I'll regret," Jel groaned while getting up, but fell back down right away. "Ow!"

"Jeralline, you okay?!" A worried Rili excalimed, running to Jel from the fire escape followed by the rest.

"Let me take a look," Donnie said. He kneeled down and examined Jel's foot. "Looks like its sprained."

"Really? That's great!" Jel excalimed.

"How is spraining your ankle great?"

"She's Rillakuma," Rili said.

"But I thought that was you," Mikey said.

"It means she's lazy," Vic said.

"Oh..."

At that moment, there was a scream then a crash then—

"ELLEGARD!" Came a voice.

Everyone stopped and stayed still in the dark night, waiting for a clue. Vi decided to go forward to the edge of the roof. When she was there, she squinted her eyes and she saw something—somethingsssss moving.

"What's that over there?" She asked.

Leo walked forward and brought out his telescope. He spotted a female human-mutant wolf hybrid. Two, actually. Both down and unconcius on the ground surrounded by mutagen and car parts. One was wearing a Minecraft hoodie and another wore a yellow one. The yellow-hooded one had frizzy bright blonde hair, white wolf ears and tail that blended perfectly with the yellow at the ends. The Minecraft hooded one looked just like the other but her hair was short brown and her ears and tail were blended with blue and white. A few feet ahead, there were two men. One looked demon while the looked like an angel. Both were fighting each other, they seemed to be talking to each other but it was hard to tell from afar.

"Well, guys," Leo said as he and Vi turned to the others. "We got mutants."

"Again?" Donnie asked as he stopped bandaging Jel.

Raph groaned, "How many are there this time, oh fearless leader of mine?"

"Two, both look like wolves," Leo replied.

"Look out!" Rili exclaimed, pointing to something behind Leo and Vi.

Both turned around just in time to see a fireball the size of a basket ball about to hit them. Leo ran on instinct but Vi found herself frozen.

"Move, Violetta!" Vic exclaimed. She shoved Vi out of the way only to get hit by the fire ball.

"VICTORIA!" The T-sisters (except April) exclaimed.

They rushed to their friend's side and Rili created a small water ball in her left hand and sprayed a long cool stream of water at smoking Brown. It took a while, but when Brown began to cough, the water weakened then stopped. She coughed a few more times before opening her eyes and Vi helped her sit up.

"Vikie!" The T-sisters (except April) exclaimed as they hugged their friend.

When they pulled away, it was only now that everyone realized that Vikie's hair was burnt to be short about two inches from her shoulders. The sleeves of her jacket were burnt so it was now a short sleeveless jacket. Her shirt was brunt and now a midriff. Her pants were brunt to her knees and so were her shoes. She had burns all over her but the one that was the worst was the one on her lower left leg. Tash found Vikie's ribbon a few feet away and brunt to 4.3 inches long from 10. She also spotted Vikie's glasses on the opposite side of the roof top. The lens were shattered and what was left of glasses was black.

"Can you see anything?" Tash asked.

"Why are you asking?" Vikie retorted playfully.

"Take 'em back to the lair, girls," Leo ordered. "Except you, April."

"What?" Rili exclaimed.

"Why us?!" Tash exclaimed.

"They—We don't even know the way back!" Jel added.

"Well that's not a problem," Raph said. He was crouched over the edge of the rooftop. "You can ask Casey over there." Everyone walked over to the edge and saw Casey walking down the street with a girl with ginger red hair tied in a low pony and wore a hot pink hoodie, black mini skirt, black leggings, and converse. Rili slung Jel's arm over her shoulder while Vi helped Vic and Tash grabbed her ribbon and glasses and put them in her pockets before they joined the others.

When they saw it they were NOT happy. "No," the T-sisters (except April) stated.

"And how do you even know him?" Jel asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Raph asked as he turned to Jel. April tapped Raph's shell making him turn to her before she whispered something into his ear. Raph's expression changed from blank to surprised. He turned back to Jel. "It's a long story." He chuckled nervously, only to receive blank looks from the T-sisters (except April). "Um..." He turned to Casey, who almost past them. "Casey!"

Casey and the girl looked around the street. Then when Casey looked up, he saw the others.

"Raph!" He excalimed. The girl also looked up. Raph's heart stopped at the sight of her. Casey led the girl up the fire escape and onto the roof. "Haven, this Raph, the friend I've been telling you about."

"You?" Raph asked.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't think we've met before," Haven said.

"Hey, Haven," Jel greeted.

"Hi," Haven replied with a wave.

"Casey, bring the girls home," Leo ordered. "And don't even think of bringing that redhead back, either."

Casey groaned. "This is going to be a long night."


	14. Emotionally Burnt

(Had to change the rating for illegal drug mention and violence. No blood. I'm kind (: )

Emotionally Burnt

When the T-sisters (except April) got back to the lair, Casey left and went to hang with Haven. After bandaging Jel and Vic and giving Victory a decent set of clothes, Tash and Vi went to play with Ice Cream Kitty, Jel went to the dojo and shared stories with Rili, leaving Vic in the pit, where she watched TV.

"Chris Bradford and his 2 Ruff Crew" was on but before the show could start, there was breaking news.

"I'm Joan Grody here with a "Drug Deal"," Grody said. "A man was killed earlier by two drug lords at the airport. The victim is Vance Brown and the killers are Matt and Jessica Wood. Both have been arrested not so long ago."

Victoria's eyes widened. She never met her mom, she bearly saw her dad, her aunt and uncle were never home, so does this have something to do with it?

The camera switched to a girl with red brown hair in a high pony with straight bangs and a curl at the end of the pony and turquoise eyes. She wore a pink purple tank top and denim jean shorts to her knees under a beige trench coat, a brown messenger bag, and black boots. "I'm Reporter Susie Smith and I'm here with Chief Talia Anderson," she said. Susie turned to a policewoman. She had a fair complexion, blue eyes, and looked like 16, obviously she was not. She had braided brown hair with a pink srunchie at the top of the braid and another at the bottom. She wore a blue police uniform, black trousers, black leather shoes, blue police hat, and a gold name tag at the shirt pocket that read "Anderson". "Chief Anderson, what information do you have about their child, and why did the Woods kill Mr. Brown?"

"According to Mr. and Mrs. Brown's files, they had a child. Having Mrs. Brown die in child brith, Mr. Brown gave the child to the Woods to raise and have a better future here in America," the cop said. "Having the Woods raise her, he or she must also be a drug user or pusher. We must find her, and do something about her. But even with that info, there has been no cause for the murder so far."

"Thank you, Chief Anderson," Grody said. "This is Joan Grody in Grody to the Max."

Vic switched off the TV in fear. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pumping wildly in her chest. First her mom, then her dad, then her. She was next.

9

"And cut," Susie said, making a "you're dead gesture", although it didn't mean that. "Thanks, Talia," Susie said as she turned to the officer, "I never could've done this alone. Without your help, I wouldn't be a reporter in the first place," Susie said to Talia.

"No prob, Susie," Talia replied.

"Lucky you. I have to work instead of studying at home to be a scientist," the camerawoman said. She looked just like Talia except her brown hair was in a high bun and she wore a pair of black cat eye glasses with rhinestones at the upper corners. She wore a knitted lavender turtle neck under an amethyst button blazer, wide pants of the same color, and beige wedges.

"Don't worry, Tif, you'll get there" Talia encouraged.

"I hope so."

"Hey, Talia," A female voice called.

The three turned to a police officer. She wore the same thing as Talia except she had a badge and not a plate. She had platinum blonde hair in two braids, and cyan eyes eyes.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"Look, I know that the Woods raised the child, but don't you think that there's a chance that the child is innocent?"

"How old is the child anyway?"

"According to our files, she's about 15, 16."

"I know that drug lords don't like kids messing with their business, but we have to make sure."

Sarah nodded and saluted before walking off.

There was a phone ring. Susie checked her iPhone. It had a black case and the wallpaper of a purple and white star with a blue green trail in a pink purple background.

"Grody needs us at the news center," Susie said while reading the received text.

"You two better go, don't wanna lose your jobs," Talia said.

"We got it, sis," Talia's twin, Tiffany, said.

The pair walked into their white van and bid their farewells before leaving.

9

Back in the lair, Jel, Rili, Vi, and Tash went back home, they left Vic so that Donnie could take a closer look at her. Vic was processing everything that she had just learned. Dad and mom dead, uncle and aunt criminals, her on the wanted list, something she didn't want to happen. She curled herself into a tiny ball in fear. She just wanted to disappear.

"Help," she squeaked silently.

She then felt wind brush against her face, at first she thought that it came from an electric fan or something, but then she remembered that there wasn't any in the lair. Her second guess was that it came from the grate thing about the lair, but when the wind became stronger, she realized that it was Ina circular motion. She looked up to check where the wind came from, she wasn't surprised to see pizza boxes and comic books flying everywhere, but what did surprise her was that the wind was somehow black.

"My pleasure," a comforting, but frightening voice said.

The circle of wind began to darken even more but when it lightened, Vikie saw a young woman standing at the center of the pit. The woman had thick long black hair, pale skin, red eyes, dark eye shadow, black nails and red lipstick. She wore a black strapless mini dress that looked like it was made of leather, grey leggings, black boots with metallic buckles, ripped fingerless gloves, and a necklace with a gold chain and a ruby in the center.

"W-who are you?" Vikie asked.

"Who am I?" The woman asked with a chuckle. "I am Yami, and i can help you with your "problem.""

"What problem?" Vikie asked as she stood up and took a step forward.

"You don't want to end up in jail, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Of course not," Vikie replied.

"Then here," Yami removed her necklace and held it for to Vikie to see.

Vikie walked over and cupped the pendant on the necklace. Yami dropped the necklace into her hand and cupped both her hands on Vikie's.

"You won't go to jail. Whatever the cost."

9

Meanwhile, at Brooklyn, the turtles and April were closer to the two demon-like men and humanoid wolves.

"Okay, here's the plan, Raph and Mikey, you two grab the girls, Donnie, April, Shinigami, and I will deal with the demons," Leo ordered.

Leo got a mix of replies and salutes. But his sharp hearing realized that one was missing.

"Where's Shinigami?"

9

At Foot HQ, Karai sat on her throne, formerly Shredder's, and wearing her version of the Kuro Kabuto. The doors opened, reavealing Shini.

"How's your mom?" Karai asked while getting up.

"Just a little...incident," Shini replied. "Nothing too serious."

"Good," Karai said as she sighed in relief. If anything bad happened, she hoped that it happens after they've defeated the shredder. For good.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke, making both girls cough. At first, they thought that it would be an attack, but when the "smoke" hit their faces, it was just powder, that's why they coughed their lungs out. When the "smoke" disappeared, the two girls sprung out and put their guards up. Nothing. They heard grunt. The two turned to the broken glass at the top. It was kinda weird that no one decided to fix it. There, at the window, there was a shilloute of a girl wearing a slumpy witch hat. The shilloute fell to the floor with another grunt.

"Is this even a treat?" Shini asked.

The shilloute got up and struck a pose, holding up a sword that looked like a kid would play.

"The great and powerful Trixie has come to join your clan!" It said. The two blinked. The shilloute growled and put away her sword before stepping into he light, a scowl on her face. She had white hair with light blue streaks in a thick high pony and soft purple eyes. She wore a slumpy purple witch hat with white refuses at the end and stars all over, a sleevless purple dress that went to her knees with a poofy skirt with stars and ruffles at the end, a dark purple high neck cape that almost goes to the floor with a blue gem that keeps the two sides of the cape together at the neck, a pair of black boots, a brown messenger bag, and a black purple belt with a wooden sword for kids attached to it. Her eyes were narrowed at Karai and Shini.

"Who are you?" Karai demanded.

"I'm Trixie, Trixie Jordan," the girl replied with a grad pose.

"What do you want?"

Trixie scoffed. "What do I want? The question should be: "What do *you* need?" I have been spying on you since you took over the Foot, Miwa," Trixie chuckled. "You need me and my crew if you want to defeat the Shredder," She said while checking her nails, as if it was a sign of boast.

"Should we trust you?" Shini asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would you want to join the foot anyway?" Karai asked.

"I wanna save the world and be famous!" Trixie exclaimed.

"If you wanna do that, then this isn't the place for you," Karai pointed her tanto to Trixie.

"But what about my mad gymnastics skills?" Trixie asked.

"Mad gymnastics skills?" Karai asked.

Trixie smirked she bowed 90 degrees and did a flip, but when she landed, the angle was wrong and she fell down with a grunt.

"Seriously?" Karai asked.

"Landing needs a little work," Trixie grunted as she got up.

Karai grunted, "I'm sorry, but we're not looking for trainees at the moment."

"The great and powerful Trixie is a professional!" Trixie exclaimed. "I'll show you, I'll show you all!" She stomped off.

"Good bye," Shini waved.

9

Back on the rooftop...

"Forget Shinigami, Leo, let's just attack!" Raph demanded.

Leo nodded. "Charge!"

And they charged into battle. They had no idea what the demons had for them.

When they got to battle, the first part of the plan was set, Raph and Mikey got the girls to safety and into the sewers, but the rest weren't doing as well.

"Halt, villian!" Leo exclaimed.

Record scratch.

"What did he say?" April asked.

The two men stopped fighting and said a bunch of stuff the heroes didn't understand. The only thing that did understand was the part where the black one threw a fireball at them, which they bearly dodged.

Donnie, having landed by a shard of glass covered in mutagen, got curious and put the object into a sandwich bag without us his hands before running again.

After a while of running, the trio gave up and did smoke bomb disappearances.

9

The next day, at school, Vikie wore a decent set of clothes, a gray kernel hat, a pair of contact lenses, and the necklace Yami gave her the night before to school. Several students avoided her. The only ones who came close to her were her friends, the ones who knew her enough to know that she wasn't a drug lord and would never be, and the ones who didn't even know about it.

Halfway through the day, Vikie bumped into Casey. Vikie dropped all her books and her kernel hat dropped to the floor. Vikie bent down to pick up her books but Casey stepped on her homework, which was on a yellow pad. Vikie looked at Casey with a calm expression.

"Please let go of my homework," Vikie said.

"Seriously, what's your deal, yo?" Casey replied with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean, what's my deal?" Vikie asked as she got up.

"Your parents are drug lords and you dare hang with my friends?"

Victory's eyes narrowed. "My parents are dead," she retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so the ones who raised you don't dare to call you theirs?"

"You think that they would?"

Casey growled and shoved Vikie to the ground before walking away. Vikie watched as he left. Her eyes narrowing. What no one noticed were the flames in her now red irises. The school bell rang, singalling the students to leave for their classes. The paper where Vic's left fist landed began to burn. Her skin began to glow and the bruise she earned from the shove at her wrist began to fade. Both events happened without her knowledge. Just then, Haven came across her. Seeing the books on the floor, she helped Vikie and they were in class in no time. Having clamed down, Vikie's eyes returned to normal.

Victory was a few minutes late for math but she didn't mind. The only problem was that during math, she sat in between Tash and Rose. Rose was at the hospital so she wouldn't be a bother until she gets out, but Tash...there's no telling if she'll know.

"You okay, V?" Tash asked as Vikie sat on her seat.

"Peachy," Vic replied.

"Wait, why are you at school? You're not supposed to be here—because you know why," Tash hissed.

"Don't talk about it, Parker," Vikie hissed. She turned to Tash with a sharp glare and eyes in red and fire, something that Tash also didn't notice. Instead, she dropped the subject and acted like nothing happened. After that, Vikie's eyes returned to normal after blinking a few times and turning away from Tash, no idea of what just happened.

9

"Are they going to be alright, Don?" Mikey asked.

He and Donnie were in the lab. The two girls were put in cots tied there last night. Donnie found a few cuts and brusies, nothing too serious. Mikey took a seat next to the one with orange hair while Donnie was by his microscope, observing the shard of glass from last night.

"For the thousandth time, Mikey, yes, they are going to be alright," Donnie replied, obviously trying to keep his blood from a hundred degrees.

"Sorry, D," Mikey apologized with a sheepish smile.

9

Back at school, it was lunch, Vikie sat with her remaining sisters, having Jel at home and Rose at the hospital. Her friends were having a hearty conversation but she was quieter than a mouse today.

"So what about you, V?" April asked.

Vikie looked up at her friends, completely lost in thought.

"What?" She asked.

"What's weirder: the guys or Casey and why?" April repeated.

"Um... The guys? 'Cause you know, Casey's more of jerk than weird," Vikie said.

"Can't argue with that," Tash agreed.

"Victoria Brown, please report to my office at once," a stern female voice commanded.

9

Vikie entered a green office, not green like trees, green like a clam place to stay. It's good for explaining your mistakes, but not for lowering the tension when you come face to face with the school principle, Ms. Molly Walker.

"Ms. Brown, please take a seat," Molly said and Vic did as told. Molly was a woman in her 30's with short and curly ginger red hair, gray eyes, red lipstick, purple and silver eyeshadow, and red nails. She wore a turqouise jacket with puffed shoulders and 3/4 sleeves over a blue green sleevless dress with a pencil skirt, and a pair of black heels. "As you know, your aunt and uncle are criminals, and I do not like criminals in my school," Molly said as she placed her hands on the table.

"But they didn't teach me anything about drugs. I didn't even know," Vikie declined in a voice sweet and fearful at the same time while twisting her fingers together.

"True, but drug lords don't teach children to tell the truth to others," Molly said suspiciously. "And for that, I am saying very, *very* happily that I expel you."

Vikie gasped. "But - but -"

"Go, I don't want to see a single item in your locker, or your mark in this school, is that clear?"

"Yes...Principle Walker."

Vikie hung her head and left the room. Molly remained in her seat and reached for a black telephone and dialing 911. She waited for someone to pick up the phone. When someone did, she smirked.

"Hello? This is Molly Walker. I think that a drug defendant is studying at my school. Please come quickly!" She exclaimed in a fake dramatic voice.

9

Vikie sadly emptied her locker. She was just about to unscrew the mirror on the locker door when a picture fell from the wall of the locker. She picked the picture and recognized it right away. It was a picture of her and the T-sisters: Rili, Jel, Rose, Vi, and Tasha. They were in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Every one was smiling. That day was a month after they first met.

Tash, Vi, and Rose are from the Philippines as exchange students. They came in the last part of the school year. Vikie met them when she was enrolling for Roosevelt High, she had to change school, considering the old one was caught on fire.

Rili was also from the Philippines, but she traveled and lived in America two years before. She and Vikie met when Vic was shopping for stuffed toys with Jel.

And finally Jel, Vic met Jel when they were kindergarten. They weren't like, BFFs, just like her and Rose, just friends. Like a simple 'Hi' and short conversations.

"Freeze, miss," she heard. Vikie turned spring to see Talia and Sarah, both holding guns up. "Either turn yourself in, or be shot," Talia ordered.

"What did I do?" Vikie asked.

"You heard her," Sarah said. "Freeze."

Vikie did as told. After a nod from Talia, Sarah walked forward and cuffed Vikie.

"You're coming with us," Sarah ordered.

"To jail?" Vikie asked in fear.

"Where else?" Talia asked.

Vikie's eyes turned red again and then she wasn't Vikie anymore. Her fists began to heat up and they melted the cuffs. Sarah stared in wonder and fear. On instinct, Sarah slammed Vikie onto her locker, eyes normal. Vikie looked at the mirror, she saw that wasn't her. It was a reflection of her with red eyes, a red streak in her hair, and a glowing necklace around her neck, the one Yami gave her. Vikie looked at the necklace hde wore it wasn't glowing. So there must be something wrong. All of a sudden, everything was switched. Vikie was in the mirror as she saw her reflection fighting Sarah and Talia. Vikie tried to bang her way out but then she couldn't like she was in jail. When Talia and Sarah were unconscious, Vikie's reflection walked to the mirror, then everything was back to normal.

"Who are you?" Vikie asked her reflection.

"I'm Valkyrie, the one who decides who dies and who lives in battle," her reflection replied. Valkyrie pointed to Talia and Sarah, who were sprawled unconsciously on the floor, "That's just a warning. I'd run before they get up if I were you. Or I would have to take over again and end them once and for all."

"W-why would you do that?"

"You said you didn't want to go to jail, right? I'm just giving you what you've always wanted. Freedom."

"There she is!" Vikie heard. She turned to see more officers coming towards her. She grabbed her stuff and made a run for it.

The cops helped Talia and Sarah up from their unconscious state. Talia began to wake up and so did Sarah.

"Chief Anderson, are you okay?" One of the five cops asked.

Talia's eyes went wide when she realized who helped her up and was staring right in front of her, Officer Fox Bonner. He had neat blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a muscular form. He wore a blue police uniform with a matching hat and a badge.

"O-oh, y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Talia stammered while playing with her fingers. She had a crush on him since they first met.

"What happened?" A blonde officer asked.

"We found the drug descendant. Name's Victoria Hall," Sarah said as she walked over, "And she's pretty good."

"And strong," Talia added.

"Chief," a brunette officer called. Talia walked to him as he held out the picture of Vikie and her friends. "Which one is it?"

Talia scanned the pic then pointed at Vikie. "This one," she replied.

9

Back in the lair, Raph was punching his dummy and Leo was reading a comic in the pit while Don and Mike watched the girls in the lab when the news interrupted whatever show was on.

"This is Joan Grody with more information about the drug descendant from my news report last night, "Durg Deal"," Grody reported. Leo and Raph stopped whatever they were doing and diverted all their attention to the news. "Vance Brown was killed last night by Matt and Jessica Wood. The child the Woods raised was found not so long ago. A few minutes ago, Principal Molly Walker reported the child to the cops. How did it go? Let's ask Reporter Susie Smith."

The screen switched to Susie in the halls of RHS, with Vikie's wide open locker in the backdrop.

"Good afternoon, New York City, I'm Reporter Susie Smith," she said. "I'm live here in Roosevelt High School, where the child the Woods raised was found."

"How is this breaking news, exactly?" Raph asked. "I wasted voluble time on nothing."

"Pipe down, Raph," Leo hissed.

"I'm here with Chief Anderson once more to find our more about this descendant," Susie said. She turned to Talia, who had a bad bruise on her left cheek. "Chief Anderson, what happened?"

"Principal Molly Walker called earlier and said that a student in her school is the one we are looking for. When we got to the student, she was well—at first, confused, then scared. Then when we didn't believe her, she suddenly went on rage and started fight. Then - then, when I woke up, she was gone," Talia explained.

"Uh-huh, I see. Chief Anderson, you kept saying 'she' is he student a girl?" Susie asked.

"Yes, she was. Her name is Victoria Brown," Talia said.

Leo gasped and Raph went in range mode.

"How does she look like, chief?" Susie asked.

"Like this," Talia replied. She held up a laminated picture of Vikie and the others with Vikie's face encircled in red. She pinged to Vikie and the camera focused on it.

"Thank you, Chief Anderson, you too, Susie," Gordy thanked, "There you have it, folks. If you ever find this girl, please call nine one one right away. This is Joan Gordy in Gordy to the Max."

Both Leo and Raph were either utterly confused or angry.

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have trusted them," Raph exclaimed angrily while giving his dummy a punch so hard that it got knocked off its hook and lose some stuffing on the impact.

They heard panting, they both turned to see Vikie, running towards them. Both took stances and before they knew it, tears were streaming down her face.

"G-guys"—sob—"I-I need"—sob—"help," she said between sobs. She then collapsed onto her knees and the crying intensified. "Please."

"And why would we do that?" Raph asked.

"Raph!" Leo hissed.

"She's evil, so why help her? I knew that we shouldn't have trusted her," Raph replied before charging at Vikie.

Raph threw a punch at Vikie, but Vikie dodged with eyes closed and grabbed his wrist. Everything happened so fast. When Vic opened her eyes, they turned red and a red streak grew from the roots of her hair. Vikie wasn't there. Whoever girl was in Vic's body flipped Raph and he landed painfully.

Leo then charged only to be beaten to a pulp. When the beating was done, he was bruised ever so badly. Worse than what the Shredder had done to him.

"Why are you doing this, Victoria?" He asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Kame, but Victoria's not here. Only Valkyrie."


	15. Let 'em burn

(I forgot what happened in "The Super Shredder" so I made my own version.)

Let 'em Burn

"Who's Valkyrie?" Leo asked Raph hoarsely.

"I don't know, but she's not good," Raph growled as she charged at Val.

Val dodged his every move with speed faster than ever. Val then sweep kicked Raph and stepped on his plastron. Her eyes drew holes into Raph's and he could almost feel the heat going out from her body. Val leaned down.

"Don't mess with Victoria, you got that, Kame?" Val ordered.

Raph growled in response and that was all he remembered before he felt really hot—burning, in fact—and knocked into unconsciousness.

When he woke, Donnie was hovering above him.

"You okay, Raph?" Donnie asked.

Raph tried sitting up but a flame came up to him. At first he thought that it was anger at Vic or whoever but then it was hotter and ever and not just in his heart, head of stomach, where it usually is, but everywhere. He let out a pained scream and was forced back down by Dr Donnie.

"Woah, take it easy there, you've been brunt pretty badly," Donnie said.

"By what?" Raph asked. His voice was painful and his throat was burning.

"I have no idea. I was about to check to see what was going on when I heard you scream but when Mikey and I tried to open the door, it was wielded shut," Donnie exclaimed.

"Wha-what happened?" Raph asked.

"Raph!" He heard.

Raph and Donnie turned their heads to see Leo, with a bandaged left arm.

"Raph, your okay!" He exclaimed in joy. He ran to Raph and put his arms around his younger brother. "I thought I failed you."

"Leo, it was just one battle. And it was a short one," Raph replied as she pushed Leo away. Pain shot up from his arms as he moved Leo and he hissed in pain. "Why are you so worried?"

"I-I saw. You - you were burned and I was really... Really scared. You were like a bonfire, then you - you were burnt to crisp when I saw you after putting out the fire and I- I'm sorry," Leo said.

"That's not good," Raph murmured. "But hey, I'm alive."

"After bring in a coma for a decade," Donnie said.

"WHAT?" Raph exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Donnie laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"

"Oh... You little—" Raph said before chasing Donnie away, as if his pain was forgotten, but right after he left the lab doors, he collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, Raph, I'm so sorry!" Donnie exclaimed. He knelt beside Raph and placed him on the bench. "Are you okay?"

"'M fine," Raph grunted. "How long have I been *really* out anyway?"

"In theory," Donnie started, "if Hillie and Millie didn't help you, no one knows how long you'll be out. The heat that hit you really shook you. But since they did, you were out for about three days."

"Three days?!" Raph exclaimed. "Man, I was really looking forwards to beating the pulp outta Victoria or Valkyrie or whatever her name is."

"So you're Raph," he heard. He turned to see a brunette with short hair, cyan eyes, and a pair of light blue and white wolf ears and tail sitting beside him. She wore a red sleeveless high neck, green shorts, grey socks, and black and white shoes."I'm Ellie," she said as she held out a hand.

"Raph," he replied as he shook her hand.

"I know."

"Nice headband."

"It's not a headband."

"It's not?"

"It's real," Ellie replied as she moved her ears.

"And I thought that it couldn't get any weirder. Anything else I miss?" Raph asked the others.

"Yeah, she's got a sister and she and Mikey are baking another cake that's going to taste like pizza," Donnie replied.

"Cake's ready!" Mikey shouted from the kitchen.

"Is it pizza flavor?" Leo asked.

"Of course it is, Leo!" Mikey replied as he brought out a three layer cake the resembled a pizza that was blocking his view with a blonde following. The blonde had Afro like hair in a high pony with some hair falling to the sides, blue eyes, yellow and white ears and tail. She wore a white tank top, lime green shorts, white socks, and black and white shoes.

"Raph, meet my sister, Pop," Ellie said. Pop walked forward and shook Raph's hand.

"Wow, you really were burned bad," she said.

"How bad is it anyway?" Raph asked.

"Um..."

"This bad," Ellie said a she showed Raph a mirror.

His face was covered in bandages and he wasn't wearing a mask. He looked at himself and saw bandages all over his body.

"Aw sewer apples," he cursed.

"Raph's awake?!" Mikey asked. She shoved the cake onto Pop's hands and hugged Raph.

"Mikey," Raph said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry," Mikey replied before giving Raph one last hug before letting go.

"Oh my goodness, Raphie's awake!" They heard.

They turned to see the T-sisters minus Vic standing at the entrance of the lair. Rose was with them, completely healed except for her wrist, which still had a bandage on it. The one they heard, Rili, ran to Raph and gave him a hug, not as strong as Mikey's but still pretty tight.

"You don't need to hug me, you know," Raph said.

"Yeah right," Rili said as she back away and pinched Raph's cheek, "You're so cute!" She exclaimed trough her teeth.

"Nangigigil si Dakota," Rose said with a smile.

"What she say?" Leo asked as Raph let out lots of "ow"s from the pinching.

"Tama na, Dakota," Jeralline commanded, "Baka ma ano pa iyan."

Rili gave Raph's cheek one last pinch before letting go. When she let go, Raph rubbed his cheek.

"So any news about Vikie?" Rose asked faithfully.

"None, sadly," Donnie replied and everyone minus bowed their heads in sadness.

"She burned me, beat me into a pulp. Why are you still looking for her?" Raph asked.

"This girl—Valkyrie, possessed her," Leo replied. "She wasn't herself."

"Spirits exist!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we could take a break from searching and eat some pizza cake!" Mikey exclaimed as he plopped on the floor, Pop sitting beside him.

"You know, Mikey, I'm sure that they'd appreciate it more if you didn't make the cake pizza flavor all the time," Pop said as she put the cake down.

"You know, you're accurately right, Pop," Mikey said, "I'll make ramen flavor next time. And then tea, Leo and Splinter would love that, maybe strawberry for April, chocolate for Asher..."

Pop shook her head with a smile. Donnie turned on the TV and it didn't take long until "Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Crew was" on.

"So how's your training?" April asked the other girls.

"They train now?!" Raph exclaimed, to be shushed by Pop and Mikey.

"Well, maybe just Hillie, Millie, and Tasha, but yeah," April replied.

"It's going pretty well, April," Rili replied. "We won't be able to fight in close combat, but at least we could go with you guys on some of you're patrols now."

"And now we have outfits!" Jel added.

"You guys just moved in," Raph said.

"No we didn't, we moved in like— two, three months ago," Rose said.

"Yeah, whatever. My point is, how could you afford that?" Raph asked.

"Vi's mom's a dress maker and designer," Tasha said.

"And speaking about Violetta," Leo said, "She hasn't said a word since you guys got here."

"She's in deep thought in the moment," Tash replied. "Like you after Raph went into a coma for seventy-two hours."

"Good point."

The show was at its climax when everyone heard a big stomp, it was so loud that it even kicked Vi out hoof her trance.

"What are you doing?" Splinter demanded.

"Watching TV, Sensei," Mikey replied.

"Shouldn't you be doing things more important?"

"No."

"Nope."

"I don't think so."

"Yes!" Vi exclaimed as she stood. "We should be looking for Victoria. So what if Raph's hurt? We've gone three days without him, and we can do more. She's our friend. And if she's possessed, then we should be there to help her snap out of it!"

"She's right," Leo agreed as he stood.

"I may not knew Victoria for very long, but she sounds like a good person who wouldn't stomp into the lair and scratch my arm, or burn Raph or throw him into raw sewage."

"What?" Raph asked.

"I left that part out," Donnie said sheepishly.

"There are millions of people in New York, why can't we search for one. It may be heard, but for a fugitive on the run, it's got to be easy," Vi said. "So who's with me?"

"I am.

"Count me in."

"It can't be that hard."

"For Vikie."

"For her."

"For Victoria Brown!" The teens exclaimed before the power went out.

"What now?" Jel groaned.

9

In Foot HQ, Karai had just sent two ninjas to find Shredder, she and Shini barely had a conversation when the two ninjas were thrown back in soon after. The doors opened then Razhar and Tiger Claw entered, standing on either side of the door.

"Shredder's goons?" Shini asked as she and Karai put on their guard,

"What are you doing here?" Karai asked.

"We thought that it would be a good time for a... Family reunion," Razhar said.

What Karai and Shini saw gave them second thoughts of what they were doing. There, standing in front of them was the Shredder. His mutated form looked like Razhar. A much bigger Razhar.

"You became everything you loathe. Everything you hate," Karai said. "A mutant."

"Karai, my daughter, come home we me, your father," Saki said.

"You lied to me, why would I come back to you?" Karai asked.

"Because Hamato Yoshi has been lying to you. He was the one who killed your mother, not me."

"Lies!" Karai exclaimed before attacking the Shredder.

The fight was short. Saki's strength is too much for the kunoichies to handle. Soon, Shini lay unconscious in Tiger Claw's hands and Karai was trapped in Razhar's.

"Your daughter is very skilled, Saki," came a deep voice. Everyone turned to their heads to the door. "But can she beat mine?" A dark man (I'm not racist for your information) wearing a gold crown with an emerald came in. He was followed by Yami and a girl with short black hair with a red streak and red eyes. The girl wore a black bodysuit, armor like Karai's except the chestplate was off shoulder and shoulderless and her armor was black and lined with red, a brown leather belt which held a deadly pair of sai with black handles, a necklace with a gold chain and a ruby pendant, and red semi transparent cat eye lenses which managed to give her good eye sight and hover in front of her face without moving at her every move.

"I demand to know who you are and what do you know about my daughter?" Shredder exclaimed.

"I am not your daughter!" Karai exclaimed.

"Silence, child," Saki commanded.

"I am known by many names," the man said. "Monster, demon, death even. But you could call me, Luhan. I challenge your daughter to a duel with mine."

"Why would I do that?" Saki asked.

"If you don't want your daughter to do it, then you shall," Luhan said. "Attack, my child!" He ordered as he pointed his finger to Saki.

"Yes, father," the girl said.

She charged at Saki and gave him a kick on his exposed heart. Her speed was so overwhelming that Saki didn't know what hit him. Before Saki would recover from the impact, he was hit by her again in the head, knocking him to the ground. He didn't have time to react. In instinct, he covered his face with his arms as she hit them constantly, several minutes passed but Saki didn't not give in. He got up and charged at her. He grabbed her by the waist and dropped her to the ground face first. She got up, wiping the blood off her lips and charged at Saki again. She grabbed his leg and spun him until he was dizzy and slammed him into a wall.

"Enough," Luhan ordered. She stopped beating Saki and stood beside Luhan. "Now, would you like some more, tin can?"

"What do you need?" Saki asked.

"The life of my dear brother Sehun, and his spouse, Yuki," Luhan replied. "I also need the obedience of Dakota Hill, Tasha Parker, and Jeralline Miller. You think you could handle that?"

"If I do that, will you make my daughter mine once more?" Saki asked suspiciously.

"I could give you that, and more," Luhan said. "Do we have a deal?" He asked as he out his hand out.

"Deal," Saki replied as they shook hands.

The girl heard banging. She turned to the glass floor on the side of the room. She smirked. She walked over to the edge and saw herself without the red streak and with blue eyes, fearfully banging on the in breakable glass.

"Let me out!" Her reflection exclaimed. Her voice was echoing and muffled.

"Don't worry I will, once I get business done," the girl replied.

"You monster."

The girl chuckled, "Thank you."

"You let me out this instant, or—"

"Or what? You didn't go to jail, I deserve a reward," the girl chuckled. "Don't worry, Victoria, everything's going just fine."

Her reflection, who was actually Vikie, gasped when the girl broke the glass.

"Something wrong, Valkyrie?" Luhan asked.

"Nothing, father," Valkyrie smirked. "Everything is just fine."


	16. Ups and Downs

(For those who have a hard time memorizing the appearances of my OCs, here's a tip.

1) For the T-sisters, only remember their hair, eyes color, glasses (if applicable), completion (if mentioned), and ninja outfits.

2) For the minor characters (Haven, Jake, Carmen, Alice, etc.), only remember the hair, eyes, and complexion (if mentioned).

3) For the UGs (soon to come and consisting of Fiona, Alyssa, Sarah, Talia, Tiffany, Susie, Riley, Perry, and Rennet), only remember their hair, eyes, complexion (if mentioned), and unique features (freckles, etc.)

That's all you need to know. And if some of the clothes are not stated, PLEASE have common sense. Like if the shoes are not said, please learn how to imagine that they're wearing matching shoes. And that goes the same for pants and other stuff. Oh, and the story's almost done! Yas! Then I could go onto "No friend left behind". It's a Mikey and OC fic. Take note: Mikey AND OC. Not Mikey X OC. Anyway, onto the chapter!)

Ups and Downs

In the lair, everyone was sitting or standing in the dark.

"Well that's just great!" Ellie said sarcastically.

"I didn't do it!' Donnie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can see that," Tash said.

"Hey, genius, you going to fix the fuse or something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it," Donnie said as he got up walked to the lab.

They sat in the darkness for a few more minutes until Donnie came up.

"Guys, you gotta check this out!" He called from his lab.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked as he and the others entered the lab with Mikey helping Raph.

"There's a pretty big power outage for about 10 blocks," Donnie said. "All the way to the Foot HQ."

"Karai," Leo said.

"Go," Splinter ordered, "See if she's alright."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Vi said.

"Raph, you'll stay here with Sensei, Violet, Ellie, Pop, and Roselle," Leo ordered.

"And just why would I do that?" Raph retorted as he stomped up to Leo and ignoring the pain that went up his legs. "You've got a broken arm, so you gotta stay too."

"It's just a scratch, Raph, it's nothing. You were full on burnt."

"Yeah, we'll take care of him, good luck, guys...and girls," Rose said with laugh stifling smile.

"Bye!" Tasha said. She pushed the others into the Shellraiser. "Quick, before Raph blows up," she added.

9

Karai and Valkyrie were in their stances and weapons were out. They were about 5 feet away from each other, on the elevated platform stood Saki, his henchmen, and a now conscious Shini in Tiger Claw's grasp on one side, Luhan sat in the throne while Yami sat on its arm.

"Sijak!" Luhan exclaimed.

Karai didn't have time to react before Val ran to Karai at amazing speed. According to the rules of the spar organized by Luhan, they are allowed to do any damage to the opponent so long as it is less intense than a sprain. Karai barely had enough time to blink before she earned a deep scratch on the cheek.

"Hey!" Karai exclaimed as she turned. She faced Val, who was balancing the tip of her deadly sai on her finger as she leaned on the slope. Val smirked. "You'll pay for that," Karai said as she charged for Val.

In a split second, Karai was under Val's foot. Val held her sai above Karai's head and was about to swing it down. Karai closed her eyes but when she opened them, she saw the just barely to using her nose. Val got off of Karai and when Karai got up, she was kicked in the chest.

Luhan laughed evilly, "Your daughter is just as bad as you are, Saki!" Shredder growled. Yami whispered something into Luhan's ear that made him smirk. "Bond Karai and Shinigami then take them on the street," he ordered as he got up. "Valkyrie, make sure to say sorry to your friends."

Val smirked, "Oh, why wouldn't I?" She asked sweetly.

Once everyone was out of the room, Val turned to the glass and watched was Vikie glared at her.

"Having a good time in prison?" Val asked. Vic growled. Val chuckled, "Don't worry, once the mission is complete, you'll be out. Simple."

"How did you get out?" Vic asked.

"You wore the necklace, of course!"

"If the necklace was broken, will you go away?"

Val snorted, "Like I would tell you."

"Valkyrie!" Luhan called.

"Coming, father!" Val exclaimed.

"He is no father," Vikie said.

"But you are no daughter," Val said.

She smashed her fist trough the glass and it was broken...again.

9

Every bad guy was outside now, but Val was no where in sight. Karai looked up to see headlights. Meaning only one thing.

9

Inside the Shell raiser, everyone was in their stations and the T-sisters that came along stood except April, who took a seat in Raph's station. April wore her yellow and black jumpsuit with a black headband, belt, and boots, Jel wore a long sleeve black leather jacket under a black shirt and pants with a black boots, belt, and fingerless gloves and her hair was in a pony, Rili wore a black shoulder sleeve catsuit with a straight neckline along with a black belt and boots and her hair was in a bun with a long black ribbon, and Tasha wore a shoulderless black high neck long sleeve trench coat over a black shirt with black pants and boots and her hair in a low pony parted in the middle with some hair falling on the sides.

"Holy Cheesy Balls! Is that some kind of Shredder clone monster?" Mikey asked.

"No, Mikey, I-I think it's the Shredder himself," Donnie replied.

"Where?" Tasha asked. She, Rili, and Jel ran to Donnie's side and saw the super shredder. Tasha pushed up her glasses in astonishment. "Girls, I kinda regret going on this mission."

"Kinda?" Jel asked.

"Like, totally kinda!" Tasha exclaimed in panic.

"What do we do, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"We ram him, obviously," Leo replied.

"Hold onto something!" Rili exclaimed. She and her friends grabbed one of the seats and held their breath.

Outside, the Shellraiser was about to ram Saki but he grabbed it and up the front up to his face.

"Tell your Master I have my daughter back," Saki said. "If he desires to see her one last time, come to where I last defeated him."

He threw the car onto its side. He ordered Tiger Claw to burn it but Luhan held up a hand.

Val landed on the side and forced the wall open. She looked inside and found no one, and in addition to her anger, the door was opened and there was a sewer cap underneath. She growled. She opened the manhole and touched the ladder, making it burn, then she got out and burned the Shellraiser.

Val got out and turned to and nodded to the villains. They turned and left. Val followed behind. She passed a window and even though she was gone, Vikie was still there was she watched the Shellraiser burn.

Vikie heard a gasp and she looked forward. A man stood holding a soda can. He was staring back at her. Vikie froze and left. It left the man staring at his reflection. He looked at his drink uneasily before throwing it into the fire.

9

Under the surface the turtles and the girls stopped under the ladder to catch their breath. The heard someone break into the Shellraiser and hid to the side. The manhole cover opened and they held their breaths. The ladder was suddenly on fire. They tried to keep their calm as the fire got closer. The manhole cover closed and as soon as the presence was gone, Rili started putting out the fire.

"That was close," Jel said.

"Close?" Rili asked, still panicking.

"Like, we're going to die close."

"You got that right."

April groaned, everyone looked at her and gasped at her state. Donnie losing her over her shoulder and they were about to go to the lair. Jel suddenly fell and Tasha fell in top of her.

"My foot!" Jel exclaimed. She rubbed her ankle, yes, the one that just healed.

"My glasses!" Tasha exclaimed. She started patting the ground in hopes of finds her glasses. Mikey picked up her glasses and handed them to Tash. She put them on but there were no lenses. "I still can't see," she said.

"Man, we're in trouble," Leo murmured.

9

They got home (eventually), and set April in the couch. They set Jel on the bean bag and they let Tash find her way to a chair. She needed up beside Jel.

"Are you okay, April?" Donnie asked.

"Ow," April groaned.

"What happened?" Splinter asked as he came in.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she, Pop and Raph, with the help of Vi and Ellie, came in.

"Shredder, he used mutagen," Donnie replied.

"We're going to need explanations," Rose said.

"The baddest thing that could happen in the history of bad things!" Pop exclaimed.

"And I thought he hated mutants," Ellie murmured.

"He's turned into some kind of Super Shredder! He's got huge muscles and blades everywhere, like a buff cheese grater," Mikey explained, making matching poses.

"He has her, Sensei," Leo said.

"Miwa," Splinter gasped.

"He said he wants to meet you in the last place that he beat you.

The sewers."

"Then let us make haste."

The TV was on. No one noticed. Susie was there. She stood in the place where they had just been. By her side was a man. Yes, the same man that threw the tin can into the fire.

"I'm Susie Smith here standing in front of an old church," Susie said. "Some time earlier, this high tech subway cart," Susie gestured to the burnt Shellraiser in the background, "was brunt to smithereens. Neither the firemen nor policemen could figure out what caused the fire or where the cart came from."

9

At the site, Tiffany held the camera as Susie reported. Talia and Sarah were inside the tipped vehicle.

"Susie," Grody hissed trough Susie's earpiece, "This is our only witness. Don't waste 'im."

"So, uh, sir," Susie said as she pointed the mic to the man, "what happened?"

"I saw a girl in the glass. No person inside. Only her. It was like she was trapped in the mirror or something," he said.

"Uh, that's nice, anything else you've seen?"

"Uh... Nope."

Meanwhile, inside he Shellraiser...

"What do you think caused all this, Talia?" Sarah asked as she pointed the flashlight to Donnie's station.

"The engine must've overheated, but I don't know who built this. It looks like something a scientist would make," Talia replied.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I think that we should that we should bring Alyssa over here. She's and expert with engines, even though she was born and raised in a farm. And maybe we should also bring Perry. One of her senses could tell us something."

9

Vi and Rose helped Jel get to their apartment safely while Ellie, Pop, and Tash stayed at the lair while the Hamato clan was out.

An hour later, Vi came back with a pair of red and white glasses, soon followed by the boys and April. And as the girls could conclude, they were pretty beat up. There were bruised and wounded.

"Where's Splinter?" Pop asked.

"H...He fell into a one thousand foot drop," Leo sobbed.

"Oh..." Tash frowned. Vi patted her back.

9

The next day, the sun was shining on a bright red barn, a silo nearby. Across an apple orchard, there was a fairly large farmhouse. A blonde came out of it. Her hair was in a country pony, she wore a Stetson, a red flannel, ripped shorts to her knees and cowboy boots with apples. She looked up to the sun from below her porch. She had green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and freckles.

She breathed in, smiled, and breathed out.

"Alyssa, breakfast's ready!" A young voice exclaimed.

"Ah already had breakfast, Bloom!" Alyssa, the blonde, replied in a country accent. "I'm gonna start pickin' the apples."

"Sure thing, save the juiciest ones for me!"

Alyssa chuckled. She walked down the apple trees and went into a red barn. Later, she walked to one acre and arranged several baskets around the trees. She climbed one and started picking apples and tossing them into the baskets.

She was soon done and moved onto the next tree. Then to the next one, then the other one, and that one... It was high noon and she was in her tenth acre picking the last tree in the area when it was kicked. She looked down and saw two familiar faces. A girl with brown hair in a braid wearing a white shirt with a blue E under a pink jacket with darker pink cuffs and collar was looking at her from the base of the tree with another girl with blonde hair in two braids wearing a hot pink short sleeve with a half yellow and half red sun under a short blue denim elbow sleeve jacket. Alyssa jumped down from the tree and landed nicely in front of the girls. She fixed her Stetson and smiled.

"Howdy, Talia," she nodded, "Howdy, Sarah. Good to see you gals again."

"Nice to see you too, AJ," Talia said, "It's been so long."

"We really need to talk," Sarah said.

"Is it important?" Alyssa asked.

"Very."

"Sure, lemme just—" BAM! Alyssa kicked the tree and all the remaining apples fell off. "Hey, Big Mack, mind bringing mah apples to the barn?!" She called as she cupped her hand by her mouth.

"Nope," a male voice replied.

"Okay, thanks!"

9

Talia, Sarah, and Alyssa were sitting on white wooden chairs by a round white wooden table with a small basket of apples in the center under a shade of trees.

"So how's life in the city?" Alyssa asked.

"Pretty good," Talia replied.

"Any bloody crimes?"

"No killings so far, fortunately."

"But that's why we're here. We have a case," Sarah said. She slid a white folder to Alyssa.

The latter took the folder and opened it. Inside were pictures of a vehicle, both inside and outside, including the engine with documents.

"Well I'll be an apple's apple tree," she said with wide eyes," I've never seen anything as complex as this in mah life."

"Can you tell us who could've possibly made this and caused the fire?" Sarah asked.

"Well that depends," Alyssa put the folder on the table and closed it. "The engine looks pretty brunt but if the inner parts aren't too bad, it was probably burned from the outside."

"Do you need more pictures?" Sarah asked.

"I think I'll save you the trouble and just go for the engine mahself."

"Thanks, AJ," Talia said. "We could take you there, would you like to hitch a ride? We're visiting Perry."

"Well ah was thinking of going on mah own but I'd give anything to see her smile once more," Alyssa replied.

9

At Roosevelt high, April was well enough to go to school, thankfully, but she didn't anyway. She was too busy trying to get Splinter back. She and the guys were in the sewers so it ain't that bad.

Ellie and Pop stayed in the lair with loads of first-aid kits and medical supplies.

Jel and Rose had to stay at their apartment since Jel couldn't walked and her lazy rear didn't wanna go to school and Rose couldn't write and said that she wanted to take care of Jel but the girls knew that she just wanted to stay at home too.

So that leaves Rili, Tasha, and Vi at school, right now in math class.

Rili sat in front with Tasha two chairs to her right with an annoying boy with black hair in a bowl cut named Justin in between and Vi on her left.

Justin was taking down notes furiously and accidentally broke his pencil led. He leaned over to Tasha.

"May I borrow your sharpener?" He whispered.

"I don't have one," Tasha replied.

"Whe nga?" Justin asked.

"Justin, when I say I don't have one, I don't have one. Why don't you ask the person behind you or something? Like use a pen."

"I don't have one."

Tash rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the table as quietly as she could.

Rili, who had heard the entire conversation, blew her bangs and looked at the nearby window, she saw a white car pass by but ignored it and tried to listen to the lecture which she already knew.

The white car stopped in front of April's apartment, thankfully, the people side weren't looking for her.

Talia, Alyssa, and Sarah stepped out and rang the door bell of a pink door on a certain floor with balloon stickers stuck to it.

The door opened and some confetti came out. A red head with blue eyes and wavy hair with a blue bow tying the lower portion of her hair wearing a pink short sleeve and blue denim overall skirt came out.

The redhead blinked before hugging the trio.

"GIRLS!" She squealed.

"Good...to...see you...too...Perry," Sarah struggled to say.

Perry let go of the girls and let them in.

The quad sat on pink chairs around a pink table in a room filled with confetti and balloons.

"Okay, so what are your here for?" Perry asked excitedly. "Oo-oo-oo! Let me guess!" She exclaimed before her friends could answer. She hummed in thought, "You're here for the cake. Wait—no! You're here to have a party! Oo-oo-oo! Even better! You're here to visit—" in a puff of pink smoke, Perry was wearing a headdress genies usually wear with a pink gem with a gold perimeter, a purple Greek robe, and a long purple cape with a crystal ball placed in front of her. "Madame Perry..." She bellowed spookily. "So what would it be?"

"Um... What caused this, exactly?" Talia asked. She slid the same file that they gave Alyssa.

Perry opened the file and read all of it. It was suddenly covered in a pink aura and floated. In a snap of a finger, it was gone. "Ah..." Perry said. "I see." She pressed her hands on the crystal ball and closed he eyes. She opened her eyes and snapped her finger, making everything return to normal.

Alyssa looked around then lifted her hand at Perry, "So...?"

"Oh, right," Perry pulled out a list from under the table. "Talia, you'll get a super awesome birthday present on your birthday next year."

"Um... That's it?" Sarah asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe we should bring her with us," Alyssa suggested.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Talia asked.

"I have a party by one and I gotta get ready."

"How 'bout after?" Alyssa asked.

"THEN I gotta visit Margo, Lime, and Marigold. I Perry Promised."

"Then..."

"I'll got to another party at six."

"After..."

"Visiting Lyra and Sherrie. Did you know that it's their two-hundred-eighty-eighth best friend anniversary today?"

"Then when could you go?" Talia asked.

"Hm..." Perry reached for the ceiling and pulled down a chart. It was covered in pink stickers and notes written in red and blue. She tapped her chin in thought, "By twelve midnight. For an hour."

"What do you have afterwards?" Alyssa asked.

"In one AM?" Sarah added.

"I gotta make cakes and cupcakes and pound cakes and wedding cakes and party cakes and so on and so forth."

"Geez, when do you sleep?" Alyssa asked.

"6 AM."

"When do you wake up?"

"About 8 AM."

"That's only for two days, right?"

"You betcha."

"Well, we gotta go, see you at midnight. By the old church in Chinatown," Sarah said as she and the others walked to the door. She handed Perry a piece of paper with the address.

"Okay, bye," Perry waved.

The trio was about leave. Talia started the engine and moved about a full meter when Perry smacked onto the windshield with a folder in hand.

9

The last bell rang and Rili, Tasha, and Vi were standing by Vi's locker, waiting for her to go while listening to Rili's stories.

"You know one time, I was playing hide and seek, with my friends, and I hid, in the closet," Rili explained as she side stepped alternatively for every pause with hand motions that weren't even relevant to what she was saying. "Y-you know the-the shelf, at the top part of the drawer-cabinet—"

"I thought you said that you hid in a closet," Tasha said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Rili exclaimed cutely with a chuckle, "I hid there, an then I got stuck. I was like, this small," Rili waved her hand horizontally at her lower calf, "when I was four. And then I got stuck there. Right? And then when I couldn't get out, cried," she finished with a blank expression. "And then there was this other time, where we were also play hide and seek. I hid the fridge."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and when I wanted to go out, I can't. I was stuck and it as so cold in there."

Tasha scoffed, "It's a miracle you haven't froze in there."

"I know right!"

"TASHA PARKER YOU HAVE A CALL!"

Vi dropped her book and she, Tasha, and Rili covered their ears.

"Dude, you gotta change your ringtone!" Rili exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tasha said sheepishly. Tasha turned on her phone and answered. "Hey, Leo, what's up? He's alive? That's good. I was just sad, I wasn't going to cry. Of course we can come. Of COURSE she can't come. She and Rose both have lazy asses. Well Jel does at least. Yeah we'll go. Don't call me that, Mikey! Tasha Parker out!"

"So what was that all about?" Rili asked.

"Uncle Yoshi's alive," Tasha said.

The trio cheered for the life of the turtle's master.


	17. The power that whirls inside

(This is going to be my last update for this fic for the next four months. I'll be back in June or July. )

A power that whirls inside

In the lair, everyone sans Vi was there after a tiring day. Rili was laying in the sofa with her head on Jel's lap, who took Raph's spot on the bean bag, Rose was training with Ellie in the dojo, although it was hard to spar since Ellie was doing ninjitsu and Rose was doing taekwondo, Tasha was playing video games with Mikey, Pop and Raph were playing the little game console by the entrance, Donnie was in his lab checking Leo, he got beat up that day (in 3 in the freakin' AM!) and his arm wasn't helping, Splinter was resting in his room, and Vi was studying at the apartment for some "peace", which wasn't even possible to have on the surface of NYC. She came but left as soon as she finished helping Donnie fix Splinter.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rili asked. She sat up and raised her hand and made a little ball of water appear and she looked trough it and moved her view around the lair.

"Don't ask me," Jel replied, she held her open palm to her mouth and blew, making an icy mist that froze Rili's water ball, making Rili glare at her. "Ask him," Jel nodded her head to Mikey, who was concentrating on his game.

"He looks busy," Rili replied. She placed the ball of ice on the space in her left.

"Then throw the ice all at 'im."

"Will get mad?" Rili asked herself. She nodded, "Yeah, he'll get mad; but what the hell?"

She grabbed the ball and threw it at Mikey's head, making him lose focus and allowing Tasha to win.

"Yes!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Hey, no fair!" Mikey retorted, "I was hit in the head by this!" He showed Tasha the ice ball that lay behind him in on piece.

Tasha placed a finger on the ice ball and she pulled it back as soon as she felt the cold. "It's ice," she shivered.

Mikey turned and glared at Jel, who was stifling her laugh. "You," he threatened as he got up, ready to pounce.

"I was her!" Jel laughed as she pointed at Rili.

"But I only did it 'cause you told me to!" Rili defended.

"I'm gonna get you!" Mikey exclaimed. He reached behind him and brought out tow water balloons and there it at he duo in a split-second.

"Aw, (beep)," Rili cursed.

"Language... And RUN!" Jel exclaimed. The two ran for their lives.

"DOCTOR PRAKENSTIEN IS COMING FOR YOU!" Mikey exclaimed as he ran after them.

Raph and Pop heard and turned their heads to see the little chase.

"Aw, little angry Mikey is stomping around," Raph chuckled.

"Is he always like this?" Pop asked.

"Nope, so I'm going to make every moment of it count." Raph ran for his room and came back with a camera and started filming.

"...and kick," Ellie stated, "and punch, kick, and drop."

"Was the 'drop' part really part of it?" Rose asked.

"Eh... So so."

"Some one help me!" Rili screamed.

The two turned their heads and saw Jel and Rili running in with Mikey chasing them with water balloons and Raph filming the whole thing. They ran in circles for a a few minutes before running out.

"*That's* something you don't see everyday," Ellie said.

"Was that even real?" Rose asked.

"Now, Leo, make sure you don't use your arm much...both arms...and legs," Donnie remind Leo as Leo went out, covered in bandages.

"I got it, Dr Donnie," Leo said sarcastically.

"Good, just go to bed, makes it heal faster."

Leo went to his room and Donnie was about to close the lab doors when Rose and Ellie came up, both soaked.

"Have you seen Mikey?" Ellie asked flatly.

"No, why?" Donnie asked.

"Well close your doors if I were you unless you want to be hit in the face by a (beep)ing water balloon!" Rose exclaimed.

"I never thought that I would hear such language," Ellie commented.

"Somebody help us!" Jel exclaimed.

"Hide for the sake of your lives!" Ellie exclaimed.

She ran out the lair and passed by Pop, making her wonder. Pop turned her head to see Mikey with his 'beast face'. Pop shrieked and turned into a yellow wolf cub and ran after Ellie. Tasha, who was also there, made herself invincible and continued watching TV. Rose ran inside the lab and hid behind one of Donnie's tables. She stayed there for a while, she thought it was safe when everything was quiet, but then something hit the table and and the last thing she remembered was a big boom.

9

Vi was in the room she, Tasha, and Vic share. She studied on a wooden chair by a wooden table with drawers under a slanted window. Her phone, which she placed beside her, suddenly dinged. She turned to see a picture of a girl with black hair with the front tied in pigtail braids with ultramarine glasses with her hand positioned beside her face in a peace sign in her phone with a mail emoji below it. She tapped the mail emoji. What she read made her wonder if her life for the past two weeks was real.

9

Back in the lair, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the lab. A loud boom caught everyone's attention. They ran to the lab and saw Rose, laying on the floor, smoking, everyone help her up. Eventually, she woke up on the couch, all bandaged up.

"What the (beep) happened?" She asked with a curse.

"One: watch your language, two: you blew up in my lab for some reason," Donnie said. "I finished checking your vitals, nothing too bad. Just a few thi—WAAAH!"

Everyone screamed as Rose began to glow light blue.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Y-you're glowing," Leo replied.

"What?" Rose looked at her hand and her eyes widened.

"Can I touch her, Ellie?" Wolf cub Pop, who was on Ellie's shoulder, asked.

"Oh, of course you can!" Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Yay!" Pop shrieked and hopped off Ellie's shoulder. She slowly walked to Rose, who was panicking.

"Pop!" Ellie exclaimed. She ran to Pop and picked her up by under her front legs. "I was being sarcastic."

Pop made puppy dog eyes and that was really really REALLY hard to resist. And if that wasn't hard enough, she was a wold cub. Ellie gulped.

"She's so cute!" Rili exclaimed as she took Pop from Ellie and cradled her.

"You're not going to let her touch Rose, are you?" Ellie asked.

"Hell no!" Rili exclaimed as she protectively hugged Pop.

Donnie sighed, "Well that's good since I we don't need another—WAAHH!"

Rose started glowing brighter and in a flash of bright light blue, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Leo asked.

9

In the Channel six building...

"You're fired!" Grody exclaimed.

"But Miss Grody—" Susie started.

"No buts, Miss Smith. I told you to get information on the burned subway cart and all you did was stay at home doing your 'research'," Grody said, making air quotes.

"I was researching on—"

"Enough! I don't want you in my news anymore. OUT!" Grody exclaimed, she pointed to the entrance.

Susie wiped her eyes and left as fast as she can. She walked down the hall and Tiffany came up to her with a cup of coffee.

"She fired you?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," Susie sobbed. She leaned into Tiffany and cried. Tiffany placed a hand on Susie's head and rubbed it soothingly.

Tiffany's left wrist began to glow she handed the coffee to Susie, who took it gratefully and started drinking. Tiffany pulled up her sleeve, under it was a black watch with a screen. She tapped the screen and Officer Fox appeared.

"Tiffany, we have news at TCRI. We need a reporter," he said.

"Susie just got fired, so she couldn't work for Grody," Tiffany said.

"But there's a girl floating in midair. Well, high air, but still!"

"What's in it for us?"

"Since when do you speak like that?"

"Like I said, Susie needs a new job."

"If she gets here and does a great job reporting, maybe Carlos O'Gambe will accept."

"Deal," Tiffany tapped the screen and it was off. She adjusted her sleeve and turned to Susie. "C'mon, Suz, you're getting a new boss."

9

"This is Carlos Cheng O'Gambe reporting from Brooklyn," the news said.

Everyone ran out of the lab and watched as the camera switched to Susie, with puffy and red eyes for some reason.

"This is Susie Smith live at TCRI," she reported. Her voice didn't crack, even though she's been crying. "Where a unknown girl is floating." The camera turned to a glowing light blue girl, who was floating a few feet higher than TCRI.

"Man we are so goddam dead," Rili said.


	18. Just another cliff hanger

**Okay, last update. Next update will be in June or July. Most probably August.**

 _Just another cliff hanger_

"Man, we are so godamn dead," Rili said.

"Turtles, no time to waste," Leo commanded.

9

Rose breathed quickly as she flew above TCRI, her hair flying and clothes flaring.

"(beep). Oooh, (beep). Th-this can't be happening," Ro cursed. She looked at her hands and narrowed her eyes. "Well this is just great! Not only am I floating higher than that pointy building, but I'm also glowing! How ever can this get worse?"

The rooftop of TCRI suddenly opened and two laser cannons of the EPF came out, locked and loaded with two soldiers sitting behind them.

9

"The EPF says that this...thing is a UFO. An Unidentifed Flying Object," Susie reported. "They are ready to destroy it for the sake of humanity."

9

"Ah, (beep)," Rose cursed.

"Ready?" One soldier asked.

"Ya betcha," the other replied.

The cannons began to glow and Ro was ready to make a run for it, if she could. The cannons fired pale blue lasers and Ro dodged the best she can. One hit her lower back and it stung badly, probably leaving a mark if she wasn't glowing.

"(Beep)!" She cursed loudly. She involuntarily balled her fist and it glowed colbat blue. The released her hand at the cannons, a colbat blue beam of light from her hand hit the cannons, making them explode. The soldiers were able to jump out, thankfully.

"The UFO has adopted curse words, what's the command, general?" One soldier asked trough his com unit.

9

From inside TCRI, General Griffen stood at one side of the polygonal Utrom table, Bishop beside him.

"Agent Bishop, any idea what kind of alien is this?" General Griffen asked.

"This alien is unfamiliar to the Utrom. We have no information about it," Bishop replied.

"Maybe you missed something. It can't possibly be a human!"

"Maybe so. Bring it in for examination."

9

Ro was still panicking in the sky.

"Okay, no big deal. Just fine. Nothing bad's gonna happen... Hopefully," she murmured. She suddenly felt a pain run trough her. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed in pain. She curled into a ball and held her head. She suddenly opened her eyes. Once black eyes were now pupiless and light blue, as well as her hair, now flying in all directions, her skin was pale blue and her short sleeve was bright blue while her pants and converse were ultramarine. "...and it just got worse."

9

The turtles, the remainder of the T-sisters (with Vi), and the K9 twins were in the Party Van, driving towards TCRI. Leo drove, Vi and Tasha at the passenger seat, and the rest at the back.

"I couldn't believe the last two weeks of my life!" Jel exclaimed.

"None of us could," Tasha agreed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Rili said as she banged her head against the wall.

"Dakota, I know we couldn't believe our lives lately, but you don't need to pass out just to make sure that this isn't a dream," Jel said, gripping Rili's shoulders.

"Hiya!" A cheerful voice called.

Leo turned to his window to see Perry Powers, wearing a pink helmet with matching knee and elbow pads riding a pink and white bike with a golden bell, pink sparkly streamers at the handlebars, white wheels, a baby pink basket at the front, a small metal pink chest at the back, and a few helium balloons attached to the back. Leo's eyes widened and he yelped. Tasha glanced at her and turned back. Suddenly realizing what she saw, she turned again and fell on Vi.

"Oh man," Tasha breathed, suprised.

"What?" Vic turned and saw Perry.

"How's your day, Mister Turtle?" Perry asked.

"Um... F-fine?" Leo replied unsurely.

"That's great! Well gotta go, see ya!" Perry raced past the Party Van and disappeared around the corner.

The Party Van stopped on its tracks and everyone was stunned.

Leo blinked, "Did that just—"

"—happen?" Jel finished.

"Yeah it just did," Tasha added.

"(Beep)," Rili cursed.

9

Susie slouched on the foldable chair. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve and took another big gulp of cocoa. Tiffany didn't let her drink any more coffee, but she needed something to drink or she would have another break down. So Tiffany bought a whole lotta cocoa around the corner for her to mope over.

"Hey, Susie," Tiffany called. Susie looked up and saw Tiffany standing over her, handing her her phone. "It's 'sir Carlos."

Susie took the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?" She said, no trace of crying in her voice.

"Ah, Susie Smith," Carlos greeted excitedly trough the phone. "You did great back there. I don't see why Joan Gordy would like to fire you."

"T-thanks, sir," Susie replied.

"Tell you what, if you can go back to the channel six building and talk to our manager, you might just get the job."

"R-really? You mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Carlos asked. "Well, see ya later. Go some news to report at Chinatown."

Susie hung up and put down the phone. "I'm gonna get the job," she murmured, still shocked. "I'm gonna get the job!"

"Great!" Tiffany replied.

"I'm gonna get the job!" Susie squealed, hugging Tiffany and crying again.

"Well as soon as you DO get the job, we're heading out for some ice cream."

"Aww, such a touching moment," a familiar voice suqeaked, making the partners jump and turn to her.

"Perry?!" They exclaimed.

"Oops, did I scare you again?" Perry asked sheepishly.

"Maybe...?" Susie replied unsurely.

"Well that's nothing compared to that," Tiffany pointed to Ro, who was overhead by a semitransparent colbat blue shield and being shot at by several EPF jets. At each shot, The shield would grow bigger and glow brighter. "When I moved here to New York, I did not expect any of this."


	19. A mysterious black hood

"Do any of you know what's going on?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"Um...no," Susie said nervously.

At the corner, the Party Wagon drifted to a stop, its passengers spilling out.

"Try to get her to calm down," Leo ordered.

"From down here?" Jel asked.

"Just do it!" Leo exclaimed, he, his brothers, Pop, and Ellie jumping onto the nearest rooftop.

April was about to follow but Ellie put a hand out, stopping her. "Stay with them. They need at least one skilled ninja on their side," she said. "And Leo," she added, pulling Leo's mask tails down making him fall. "Stay in the Party Wagon."

"Woah, woah, woah," Leo said getting up, "Since when do you give orders?"

"Since you got injured so badly. You too, Raph."

"What?" Raph asked.

"Get down here and stay in the Party Wagon with Leo."

"You can't do that! I want in with the action!"

"You heard the chic, dude, you gotta follow," Mikey said.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Raphael asked. Rili raised her fist at Raph. Water from grates and puddles ascended and turned into tendrils going around her fist swiftly. "O-on second thought, maybe I'll just stay," Raph said, jumping down.

The rest continued their journey up the building.

April sighed. "Any ideas?" she asked, turning to her group.

"Just one, but we need to get the media out of here," Vi said.

"That... won't be a problem," Rili said, looking around the corner, the rest of the T-sisters following.

The EPF was ordering the media to get out of the area, and it wasn't long before they did.

"What's the next step?" Tasha asked.

9

What was left of the turtles and the K9 twins skidded to a stop, looking up at Ro, who was still glowing bigger and brighter.

"Ah, popcorn kernels," Pop murmured.

9

The EPF's tanks were in position, ready to shoot.

"Um...excuse me, sir," a small voice came. The soldiers, bring the irresponsible ones they are, turned. They saw a teen with black hair in a low pony with some hair falling off the sides and blue eyes wearing a pair of white and red glasses, a black shirt with black pants and boots holding a black trench coat in her folded arms. "Hi, I'm Trisha. My dad's in there...and I'd like to see him," she cooed.

"Sorry, kid, but this area off limits," one soldier said.

"But my dad's in there," she cooed.

"Sorry, kid. No can do."

"But I want to see my dad!" Trisha whined, stomping her foot.

"Woah, easy there, kiddo."

"I want to see my daddy!"

"You can't..."

The argument continued. With the guards distracted, the other T-sisters found their way up the nearby buildings.

"You know, for a shy girl, she makes a pretty good actress," Jel said.

The girls got themselves to the side of TCRI.

"You girls get up there. I'll stay down here," Vi said.

The girls nodded, then followed. Jel made a ladder of ice to the top, which she and the girls started climbing.

"Cold," Rili shivered.

By the time they got to the top, their hands were freezing.

"Remind me to bring gloves next time you make a frozen ladder," Riki said.

"Okay..." April started, looking up at Ro," Now what?"

" _How about your doom?_ "

Before she can even turn her head, April was hit by a fire ball, pushing her to the edge of the building, thankfully her hands were pulled by Rili and Jel before she fell to her possible death.

The trio watched as Val climbed onto the rooftop. "You're harder to kill than I thought," Val glared.

The trio took their stances and glared, ready to fight. With that, the trio fought their possessed friend.

"Victoria," April panted, "This. Isn't. You," she said. Val released a fireball at her. April's eyes widened. With a swift movement, she ducked out of the way. Her hair, being long and a burden, was partially brunt. "Well, I was gonna cut it away," April grunted.

With the ranging battle going on on TCRI, the quad a few buildings back planning, a normal girl on watch at the bottom of TCRI, two injured turtles in the Party Wagon, and a girl whining to see her dad, no one noticed the black shadow that swiftly approached Ro in a cluster of black clouds.

The black clouds wrapped themselves around Ro, who was at the brink of sanity.

9

Ro fiercely wiped the tears away with her palms. Her eyes were going sore yet she didn't care. She was gonna die and she didn't give a shiz about it, all she cared about was keeping those stupid tears at bay.

The darkness, however, had other ideas.

Two hands emerged front he darkness, gripping Ro's wrists hard, keeping her from wiping her eyes to oblivion. Ro struggled with eyes sealed shut. The darkness seemed to have underestimated her strength for she was able to break out with minimal effort.

Tentacles, this time, emerged from the darkness, gripping several of her limbs, some having to share.

Involuntarily, a blue force field emerged from her chest. With a burst, it exploded.

9

From the outside, somewhere a few blocks back, stood a hooded boy, hands hidden in black balls of darkness. He was controlling something from afar, trying his best not to shapeshift with the struggling teen inside his darkness.

A faint light blue streak of light was able to escape his darkness, making him twist his lip in a deeper, more determined frown.

9

Ro continued to struggle as several tentacles fund their way to her arms, legs, face, and torso.

Her fists were glowing with a light blue force, her hair was flying in all directions and cutting (more like making faint white lines) darkness all on its own. With one last grunt, she opened her light blue eyeballs.

9

On TCRI, Val was gaining the upper hand, throwing the trio to the ground. She smirked.

"You three are so weak! I can't believe it. I'm disappointed in you," Val said with a smirk.

Rili shook her head and looked around her, thinking that this was her last sight. Her eyes fell on one of the metals from the canons that have been destroyed earlier. There was a reflection of Val, but not Val. No red streak, and no red eyes, merely blue eyes filled with worry and fear. Rili was desperate with a grunt, she pressed her hands against the concrete, getting up.

"Aw, does the little bear think that she could beat me?" Val taunted. "There's nothing you can do, I win. You lose. You can't do anything else."

Rili sobbed in pain. Behind Val, a tornado on water forming. With a fist against the concrete, attempted to wash the bad away from her friend. But Val did notice, I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't notice the growing shadow behind them?

She turned, throwing a fireball at the wave, evaporating it.

"Do you seriously think that I wouldn't know?" Val asked, looking over her shoulder.

9

After some struggling, the darkness was able to sap away all Ro's strength, causing her to fall unconscious. The ball of dark clouds dispersed and allowed Ro to be claimed by gravity.

Just a few hundred feet away from TCRI, however, the boy from a few blocks away had somehow caught up to her while she was in free fall. With a dark ball forming in his hands, he blasted it at her, causing dark wind to blow her to Val, shoving her to the ground.

He flew over TCRI, bowing.

"You can thank me later," he said.

Jel ran to the edge with an outstretched hand," Wait!" But he had disappeared into a void.

Rili rolled her eyes, "Some hero," she murmured.


	20. Team Trasey play hero

(This isn't the direction I wanted the story to go yet here I am, going completely off course. I had part of this chapter planned out with L-Prime but I had to go with my gut. Sorry. Oh, and making my own version of all the episodes now since I'm too lazy to rewatch them. And I have a new writing style so... yeah. Expect something better than this in the rewrite becuae I'm actually forcing myself to finish this story so that I could start the rewrite.)

"Urg, my head hurts," Ro groaned, rubbing her head as she got up.

" _Free! Yes! Free finally!_ " Val, who was kneeling on her knees with chest out and fists in the air, laughed—or so they thought. Eyes blue, and short shiny hair purely raven black.

"Vikie, you're back!" Rili said, hugging her. "I've never been so happy to see you!"

"What happened?" April asked, putting a hand on Vikie's shoulder.

"Something...unbelievable," Vikie breathed as Jel helped Ro up.

" _Unbelievable indeed._ "

The girls gasped as the ruby gold chained necklace that was once around Vikie's neck was now in a pale girl's hands. She was pale and she had small bags under her eyes. Either she was sleepy or it was just for a creepy effect. Her long hair was crimson red that covered her right eye. She wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit and black boots. Her forearms were hidden under black gloves to her elbows with the fingers literally ripped away and the seems of the gloves were breaking away. Gold bangles and ruby rings decorated her arms and fingers. A bright red light, high in saturation, glowed under her eyelids. She opened them, revealing highly saturated glowing red eyes. She smirked, revealing porcelain teeth and several fangs. Her dark giggle turned into a soft chuckle, then into a loud laugh, then a spine chilling, skin crawling crackle.

Once her cries of evil dwindled into the toothy smirk, she said, "How nice of you to free me, Roselle." —Ro's eyes grew wide—" _Big mistake._ "

In a flash of lightning, the girl dissolved into a puddle of darkness saying, "I'm coming for you very, _very_ soon," and disappearing into the night.

"What...was that?" April asked.

"Valkyrie," Vikie replied, voice barely above a whisper while lowering her head. "She's free."

9

"...and thanks to my booyakasha skills, the day is saved," Mikey finished, eating a slice of pizza.

"You can't take credit for that, you didn't even _do_ **anything** ," Ellie said, banging Mikey on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey squeaked as a ball of ice hit his shell.

" _Whoops._ " Mikey turned his head to glare at a certain cytokenetic. "It slipped," Jel finished.

"I would've done _something_ ," Raph said, "if I wasn't stuck in the Party Wagon with fearless leader."

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Tasha asked, "You didn't do anything, you just got the third row seat to all the action."

" **Exactly!** "

"Well, what's important is that we got Vikie back," Vi said, smiling.

"Well, glad _I_ didn't turn into a nuclear bomb that destroyed humanity," Ro said, biting her pizza. "I wouldn't know what I'd _do_ with that on my conscience."

"I don't think you'd have one. You know, since your _dead_ ," Tasha giggled.

"Whatever," Rili said. "But I think that the floating shadow king should get some credit."

"Yeah," Jel said, plopping beside her best friend. "He stopped Rose from going boom, even _though_ he did it by draining her  & using her as a bullet against that freaky shadow lady."

Pop gasped. "What if they were related?" she asked.

While the five of six of the T-sisters were chillin' in the pit with two turtles & the K9 twins, Donnie was experimenting on April's mind with Leo watching.

"I'm _fine_ , Donnie," April insisted, arms crossed on a rug on the floor with the Kraang tiara thing on her head, "Did you see what I did to Shredder back there?"

"And that's what worries us, April. It's getting a notch too dangerous," Leo said.

" _A_ notch?" Donnie asked, raising a brow.

"Make that ten nachos!" Jel exclaimed from the living room, "Not that I know what your talking about I just heard nachos."

"Did you even know what they were talking about?" Rili asked.

"Nope."

After about half a minute more of chilling, they heard a loud scream.

"Did that sound like—" Vi started.

" **APRIL!** " Raph exclaimed, running to the lab doors. With a grunt, he struggled to get the lab doors open, but his injuries weakened him.

"Nice job, hothead," Jel said, rolling her eyes.

"Lemme try," Vikie volunteered, sliding the heavy doors open, she & everyone else was stunned at the messy scene in front of them. "Oh, what the heck happened?" Vikie asked, walking in.

"Something bad, that's for sure," Pop squeaked, following everyone in.

"April!" Mikey called, he and the gang running up to her unconscious state.

"She's fine," Leo breathed.

"Not as fine as you," Vi scoffed. The leader raised a confused brow. "Hmph, don't you give me that look, you are injured yet you have the guts to stay in the same room as Donnie's inventions."

"Has your best friend _always_ been like this?" Raph whispered to Tasha, who shrugged.

"We have got to get this way from her," Donnie said. He walked forward and removed the crystal from April's neck.

Ro rolled her eyes. "It's just a crystal, how could she be so—" She was interrupted by a loud yelp from the gap toothed turtle, who was struggling to keep the crystal away from April.

"Should we break it or something?" Rili asked.

"I-I don't think so," Donnie replied, pulling the crystal a slight bit. "It may be dangerous but it has its pros too." Donnie let out a surprised sound when the crystal got stronger, inching its way to the red head.

"I got it," Raph grunted, gripping the crystal and hanging the lace on a nail on Donnie's desk, but it still pointed to April. "That should do it," he said.

"What happened?" Splinter asked, coming in with his crutch.

"It's April, Sensei," Leo said. "The crystal's messing with her head."

"That crystal has a strong hold on both her mind and spirit. It has become too dangerous," Splinter stated.

"See, I told you we should break it!" Vikie exclaimed angrily.

"What should we do?" Vi asked.

"Maybe the mantras might help," Splinter replied, "Take her to the dojo," he ordered, walking away.

"I'll take her," Leo grunted, carrying the unconscious red head.

"I'll come," Vi added, trailing behind the leader.

"Well, now that _that's_ settled—" Vikie started once the trio was out of sight.

"Hey, have your eyes always been pink?" Tasha asked out of the blue.

"Pink yes—wait what...?"

"Hmph, way to change the subject," Jel murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they are," Ro gasped. "Here." She flipped open a portable mirror and showed it to Vikie.

Vikie looked into the mirror, where a girl with pale skin and long crimson red head stood, smirking at her with her saturated red eyes.

"I'll get you," she whispered in her hoarse voice. She disappeared, showing Vikie her _real_ reflection.

She had baby pink eyes.

"Vikie? Victoria?" Mikey asked, waving the a three fingered hand in front of Vikie's face, but no avail.

Ro clamped the mirror shut, knocking Vikie out of her trance. She shook her head in surprise.

"Another question," Rili pipped, "Since when were you so confident _without_ glasses?"

"Oh my gosh," Vikie whined, burying her face in her hands, "I'm not wearing glasses, am I?"

"Doesn't matter," Raph asked, putting away his T-phone. "Casey called, said that Shredder's goons are taking mutagen."

"Well then," Ellie said, "Unwrap your bandages and let's go," she ordered.

"Sweet," Raph smirked, beginning to unwrap the extra covering.

"Puh- _lease_ , do you even **know** how to remove bandages quickly?" Rili scoffed.

"You got a better way?" Raph growled, dropping some gauze into the bin.

Rili walked to Raph, passing by Donnie and secretly taking a kunai in the process. She gripped one of Raph's arms. She cut the excess gauze and let it fall to the ground, revealing a darker portion of skin where the burn used to be. Her eyes widened in satisfaction.

"Ugh, it's so satisfying," she smiled.

"Huh, just and hour ago he couldn't go into battle," Pop said.

"Past is past," Rili replied, cutting the rest of the cotton. "Gear up and get a move on," she ordered, walking away.

"You're not coming, are you?" Raph asked.

"After the day I've been trough?" Rili scoffed, turning back for a second, "Hell no, I just wanna go home and crash."

Raph sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"But you're going to miss all the action!" Jel called.

"Not my boss," Rili's voice echoed in the tunnels.

"She walks fast," Pop murmured.

"Don't act surprised," Ro stated, trailing behind the hothead.

"I-I'll stay here and look after the crystal," Donnie said, sitting on a chair by the table where the crystal was still struggling against. "Maybe run a test or two."

"Have fun, lover-boy. And don't act as if you think I don't know," Tasha glared, leaving the lab right after the others.

"Oh yeah, it's go time!" Mikey's voice echoed.

9

" **Slumber party!** " Perry squealed, twisting a party popper to allow it to release its contents.

Sarah chuckled, "We get it, Perry, no need for the confetti."

"But the confetti's the best part," Perry whined.

"I thought the party cannon was the best part," a girl with tanned skin, choppy back length dark brown hair in a pony, and dark magenta eyes said, voice naturally husky.

"I thought the _decorations_ were the best part," a girl with porcelain skin, bouncy waist length brown hair, and blue green eyes added, voice soft.

"They _are_!" Perry beamed.

"Well, what matters is that everyone has fun," a girl with porcelain skin, royal blue eyes, and shiny straight back length raven black hair wearing light blue eye shadow said.

The other seven girls in the room chirped in agreement.

"Well then, lets make this party official!" Perry grinned.

"What makes this party unofficial, exactly?" Alice asked.

"The fact that _Susie_ isn't having any fun at all," Perry replied, pointing to the blond in deep thought sitting by the side of the bed.

Susie wasn't in the mood in the moment. The fact that there was a floating girl above TCRI was weird on its own, but what was weirder is that she noticed the silhouettes running across nearby rooftops to her.

"Susie, you okay?" Tiffany's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Susie nearly jumped at the question, and it took her a while to reboot. "Huh, wha...?"

"Yeah, I've noticed, Suz, what's up?" the brunette with dark magenta eyes asked.

"I-it's nothing, Rennet," Susie passed a small smile.

"Oh _really_ now?" Alyssa asked, pushing Susie's shoulder down with a glare.

Susie began sweating. Alyssa may be the perfect apple, but she was still _very_ intimidating.

Susie felt the weight on her shoulder disappear and replaced by a gentle hand on the other side. "Susie, you realize that you can tell us anything, right?" Talia asked. Susie turned her head and her turquoise eyes meeting up with Talia's concerned blue one.

"I-I know that, Lia, its just that..." Susie looked at everyone in the room. Tiffany was on the bed, Alyssa was on her right, Talia was on her left, Rennet, the brunette with dark pink eyes, was in front of her along with Fiona, the porcelain skinned girl with bouncy hair, Riley, the other porcelain skinned girl with raven black hair, Sarah, and Perry. Their eyes were filled with concern, something that worried Susie very much. Susie sighed. "Well, earlier, after Carlos called and gave me a job, the EPF came and well, while they were explaining the importance of leaving, I saw a few figures running towards the girl...on rooftops," she explained.

"I see," Tiffany held her hand to her chin in deep thought.

"Did you miss any detail, any detail at all?" Talia asked seriously.

"Well, I guess I saw a couple of them having a tail," Susie murmured, "But they looked human," she added.

Perry gasped dramatically, "Could they be _humanomics_? Dun dun dun!"

"I doubt that," Rennet commented.

"But that doesn't matter," Talia said. "What matters are the figures that _ran_ **to** the girl. Why do think that they would do that?"

"Well, I'm sure whatever the reason is can wait. We're here to celebrate for Susie, not to solve a hardcore case. So...," Riley smirked, showing her.

" **Let party!** " Perry exclaimed, twisting another party popper.

9

Rili banged the side of her fist against the door of the condo. It was so loud that you could hear it from Jersey.

There was a loud bang and along with a curse followed by the shuffling of tired feet. It took a while, but eventually the small light in the porch turned on and the white door opened. There stood a tired girl with skin in between tan and fair, dark brown eyes, and back length nougat hair with the font quarters, shorter than the back, in pink wearing red glasses whose frames were **way** too thin for the lenses, a grey top under a pink sweatshirt with the text 'MizzyMiracle' written on the front in silver, loose white pants, and pink flip flops.

"The (censored), bro?" she groaned.

"Don't blame _me_ for being temporarily nocturnal," Rili smiled innocently, holding back a yawn.

"You're lucky I don't have parents," the girl smiled weakly, letting her in. She flicked the porch light off and closed the door while leading Rili through the dark halls til they reached the silhouette of a living room. The girl flicked the light on and let her friend sit down. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"You expect _me_ to sleep alone in an apartment?" Rili asked, raising an 'innocent' brow.

"...yes," the girl quipped, "Oh, and don't tell me if your phone's low bat since I know that it's way more than ten percent."

Rili pouted with a thumbs down. The girl went up the stairs and came back down with a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Do you have your own night clothes? And you better have some since I'm sure none of us have clothes that fit you," she said.

"Do you think that I would come here unprepared?" Rili asked. "That's a retho...rethor— _bleh_ —"

"Rhetorical?" the girl raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's a rhe—torical question, Miracle," Rili said.

Miracle shrugged and placed the bedtime comforts on the maroon rug.

"This doesn't have any bed bugs, right?" Rili asked unsurely.

"Do you think that I would let the only friend outside the quad who knows our past and accepts us for it sleep on a fuzzy rug infested with bugs?" She asked sarcastically. Rili opened her mouth to answer but Miracle beta her to it, "Don't answer that. Not in the mood."

" _Not in the mood for what?_ "

Miracle slumped at the sound of Haven going down the stairs. Rili smiled even with her difference of appearance. Her hair was Indian red and waist length with the single curled ends in yellow, font quarters shorter than the back, which contrasted to her light chestnut skin and hazel eyes. She wore a loose dark blue tank top that was tucked in loose white pants.

"Oh, hey, Dakota," she deadpanned. She sighed, going down the stairs, "What brings you here half an hour after (censored) midnight?"

"The girls are out and I wanted to sleep but I was alone so _bleh_ ," Rili explained, gesturing to the little room set up.

"That's nice," Hav yawned. "I'll be right back."

Miracle made a record scratch-like sound, "in the morning."

9

 _Turtles really_ are _slow._

Casey was tapping his foot impatiently on the concrete surface, bouncing a puck up and down on his hockey stick. He sighed and hit the puck high in the air then hit it like a baseball into the horizon. He expected a cry or something but he guessed that it hit the ocean when nothing came.

"What's taking the guys so long?" he asked himself. He brought out his binoculars and looked down on the scene below him: Foot mutants stealing mutagen. Well, Foot mutants and two new looking kunochies.

9

"Kurutta, _what_ are you doing?" Tiger Claw growled, turning to a teen with black hair in a messy bun, skin at the beginning brink of tan, and dark brown eyes wearing a dark blue sleeveless skin tight choker catsuit under a sleeveless choker chestplate (just like Karai's but the neckline is closer to the neck) a shade lighter than her catsuit, thigh guards and metal leg guards to her knees the same color as her chestplate (just like Karai), a black belt with a strap looped from her front to her back with a retractable straight sword with a silver blade and a dark blue handle in a black sealth, dark blue gloves, and dark blue tabi that was chaining a sleeping Xever's wrist to the steering wheel.

"Just in case," Kurutta replied, fumbling with the thick chain.

Tiger Claw turned to the girl beside Kurutta. She had black hair in a bun, fair skin, dark brown eyes, and dark purple eyeshadow and wore a skin tight Y string front dark purple catsuit under a strapless purple chestplate, purple gloves, thigh guards of the same color as her chesplate, dark purple knee high boots, and a red belt that looped from her front to her back with a bo strapped to it. She leaned against the van while staring at her ground with arms crossed. " _Don't_ ask, " she stated sternly. She looked at the trunk, where Bradford and a couple of Chrome Dromes were loading the last of the mutagen. "All loaded up?" she asked.

"You got it, Gijutsu," Bradford replied, hopping in with the drones.

Gijutsu nodded at Kurutta, who smirked. Kurutta smacked Xever's face, jolting him awake.

" **What** was _that_ for?" he hissed, leaning out the driver's window to glare at Kurutta, whose smirk grew.

Gijutsu rolled her eyes leaned off the van and banged the side of her fist to the side of the van, getting the over-sized sushi's attention. "Shredder needed that mutagen millennia ago, idiot!" she snapped. "If you're lucky, maybe he's still alive," she added gently. Xever rolled his eyes and started the engine. "This is as far as we go, TC, give us our pay or we're _not_ letting you go home free," Gijutsu hissed.

"And how much do you propose?" Tiger Claw growled, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you feel is appropriate for getting you here safe and soundless," she replied, brushing some hair from her face.

Tiger Claw snarled and brought out a small stack of cash and handed it to Gijutsu, "Is that enough?" Gijutsu smirked and nodded.

"Have a nice ride home, kitty cat," Kurutta bid, waving goodbye as the van drove away.

Gijutsu pocketed the cash and brought out an android in a lavender case and speed dialed a friend. "You're up," she said. She hung up with a nod to Kurutta.

Each girl got out a metal mask that covered the lower half of their face in their respective colors and disappeared in puffs of colored smoke.

9

"Once again, it is up to the amazing Casey Jones to save that day!" Casey announced to no one in particular, but someone was listening.

" _Not if the great and powerful Trixie can help it!_ "

And just like that, a girl with porcelain skin, almost white, ran in front of him. Casey growled and ran after her.

So after a while of running, Casey jumped onto the roof of the van, and he was thankful that the girl was gone. Much more thankful that Tiger Claw thought that it was a good idea to jump out the shotgun window without a jetpack. Not so thankful that Razhar started stabbing the roof with his claws.

Casey yelped and fell off the roof. He regained his balanced by attaching a grappling hook to the bumper of the van and rolling on the road with skates. Things were going smoothly as he pulled himself closer to the van. But then, the doors opened.

"Ah, crud," he cursed.

He hopped into the van and kicked out its passengers. Unfortunately for him, luck was not on his side tonight. The two Elite Footbots were able to maintain their balance despite being thrown out the back of a speeding van and were able to run towards him.

"Well, least I got _this_ ," Casey grunted, throwing a white puck.

The puck exploded in contact with the bots, causing them to explode. The vigilante chuckled to himself as he brought himself to opened the small door behind the front seats, where he came face to face with a walking sushi.

"Get outta there, Fishface," Casey commanded.

"I couldn't if I wanted to!" the fish retorted, tugging at the chains that restricted him.

"Oh, you bad guys decided on something good for once," Casey murmured thoughtfully.

The two males gasped as a fist came in contact with smiley skin, knocking the driver out.

Casey blinked. "Thanks, girlie," he smirked.

"Don't worry about it," the girl from earlier replied, "The great and powerful Trixie is here to help."

Casey looked back at the chain and his brows furrowed. "How are you gonna get him out?" he asked.

Trixie puffed her chest out with a proud smirk. "Allow the great and powerful Trixie to — **WAAH**!"

The two yelped as the van fell its driver's side in an alley for what Casey thought was a speed bump. Said vigilante grunted as he go up, banging his fist on the van side.

"Stupid speed bumps!" he called.

Trixie grunted as she kicked the door open, coming out. She looked around then rolled her eyes. "I don't think that it was the speed bump's fault. We hit a dumpster," she deadpanned annoyingly.

"Any reasons?" Casey retorted.

"A: if it was a speed bump, we would hit the building," Trixie explained, pointing to the speed bump ten feet away, then to an apartment building, "and B: we left a dent in the dumpster," she added, pointing to a dented dumpster littered with trash.

Casey turned to her and glared, but he couldn't hold it for long. Trixie took off her hat and dusted it off.

The streetlight illuminated her porcelain and skin. Her hair, unlike a normal girl, looked naturally white, too thick to be healthy and was tied in a ponytail with the front right quarter left alone which would cover one side of her face if it wasn't clipped behind on ear, but Casey wouldn't have noticed the light blue streaks if it weren't for the mix of darkness and light. Her eyes, they were an angry shade of pastel purple gradient. Was she wearing contacts? Something momentarily blinded Casey. He blinked, looking at the purple star clip embroidered by gold that held the left side of her hair. It shone brightly despite the dim light source.

Trixie huffed and put her sloppy star-covered dark purple witch hat on, the shadows of the night covering an upper portion of her face and the white ruffles at the brim partially covering her eyes.

She grumbled as she hopped out the van and dusted her strapless dark purple dress which had a poofy star-covered skirt with white ruffles at the end, that was separated from the plain top by a yellow waistband. Her _huge_ gold-colored boots with stars engraved in them were shadowed by her skirt, which went to her knees. Even so, Casey could see her pastel blue tights.

Sure, this girl was pretty, but April was more of his type. And when Casey Jones wants something, he gets it.

Trixie looked up and gasped, irises shrinking. Casey shook his head in confusion and looked up, jaw falling to the cement.

April was floating. Okay, normal..ish. But her hair was raised up and her eyes...her eyes were blank, just like Raph when he was controlled by a brain worm, expect they were blue.

"A...April?" Casey stammered.

April looked down with a devilish smirk and a piercing glare. With one look, she raised the van and threw it to Jersey, or that's what it looked like to Casey. Then gravity pulled April, who was 30 feet in the air, down to the ground without a warning. Casey couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as April rolled down the fire escape and hit the ground below her with a sickening crack.

"April!"


	21. The story behind the trick

Darkness.

Nothing.

Numbness.

Stiffness.

Loneliness.

Emptiness.

Hopeless...

...or so she thought.

" _April, are you okay?_ "

The voice was familiar yet unfamiliar. She knew that voice, but I feels like this is the first time she's hearing it. Then it came to her. Black-headed teen named Casey Jones came of her mind.

 _'Casey? Casey, is that you? Can you hear me?'_

She tried screaming, but it didn't work. She called his name. But he didn't respond.

" **Is she going to be alright?** "

That was new.

 _'He-hello?'_

Then she felt something. Everything. The warm, leather hand on her upper arm, the cold, hard cement against her side, the cool, crisp air around her, and...and the two auras looking over her worriedly. At first, the auras were warm, welcoming, comforting. Then there was something. Like a hard icicle trough the heart. Cold. Hurtful. Destructive. Too destructive, even for a sword.

 **'They'd aren't your friends.'**

Casey. Trixie... Trixie Jordan. Who is she? How did she know her name? Why is she with Casey? She is good? Was she on their side? Was she part of the Foot?

Her thoughts were cut short by a bright flash.

 _Baby blue eyes grew wide was April realized her surroundings. A hospital room. April shook off her confusion as she stared down at her hands and yellow skin. In fact, her entire being was yellow. But that was the last of her concern as a little girl with short white hair hid her face in her arms as she sobbed in a bed where a person—a woman— lay, covered in a white sheet, several areas such as the belly, the chest, and the face, in crimson._

 _'I'm sorry for your loss.'_

 _April turned her head to the door, where Dr Claire Kurtzman stood, much, much younger and dressed in white scrubs. Her blond hair more vibrant than when April has seen her before, her blue eyes filled with pity, sympathy, and sadness._

 _'If there's anything I could do—'_

 _'Don't,' little girl growled, head still down. Claire stood there, stunned._

 _'Don't try.' The little girl lifted her head but her hair covered her face._

 _'I'll do everything myself,' she growled, standing up and lifting her face._

 _April gasped._

 _The girl's once fair skin became porcelain, too light to be considered normal, her chin length hair growing to her waist too quickly to be considered healthy, and her eyes— her once warm brown eyes which reminded April too much of Donnie, turned lilac. Every reflection in her eyes became unnatural and turned into sharp shapes. In addition to all that, she grew. From the seven year old kid to a sixteen year old in a split second._

 _Then she was gone._

Another flash.

 _A house with a dark, messy atmosphere. Someone knocked on that door. A man groaned, starring in the darkness. He seemed to have fell asleep on the couch. He got up, his pot belly swaying around as he limped to the door. He opened it and saw a lady April knew all too well._

 _'Who are you?' the man asked drunkly._

 _Ms Campbell held a suitcase and opened it, showing the man the suitcase, which as filled with money. The man looked surprised. His eyes were filled with eagerness, greed._

 _'For your daughter,' Ms Campbell stated._

 _The man smirked, stained teeth showing. 'Hey, Tracy! Get over here!'_

 _A door creaked open and a girl with shoulder length black hair in pigtails wearing a stained shirt and shorts stepped up out. Her skin was bruised and cut, and it looked like her ankle was swollen, more than her wrist. He brown eyes filled with fear._

 _'Yes, sir?' she ask nervously._

 _'Go with the lady, and don't even think of coming back,' the man ordered. 'Now go!' he exclaimed, pointing out the door._

 _The little girl nodded without hesitation and ran out, Ms Campbell giving the man the money as they left._

In another flash, she was in front of TCRI.

 _The little girl walked fearfully alongside Ms Campbell. Just by her body language, April could already tell that she didn't like where this was going._

Flash.

 _A Kraang lab. The girl was strapped down to a table wearing a white romper, silver gauntlets, and white flats. She struggled, but it was useless. April tried reaching out to her, but it seemed as if no matter how much she ran, she didn't go anywhere._

 _All she could do was watch as a Kraang stepped closer to the girl with a syringe. And just like that, she screamed. The little girl was helpless, or so she thought. With one last effort to escape, she was able to break free. Fight back. Run away._

Flash.

 _Police tape._

 _Police._

 _Sirens._

 _Dead body._

Flash.

 _'So you've become the monster you really are.'_

 _April gasped as she turned around, where a teen with thick waist length white hair with faint blue streaks, almost unnoticeable, in a braid wearing sleeveless ripped midriff, ripped white shorts, silver gauntlets, and white flats, and a mutant the turtles described as Spider Bytes, were standing on the same rooftop was April was. But neither acknowledged her presence._

 _'...who are you?' the mutant asked. It looked the girl from bottom to top, then he realized. '...Trisha?'_

 _The girl clicked her tongue, her lilac eyes shining with anger. 'Did you seriously think that you'd get away with clean hands after what you've done?'_

 _'I'm a freak, and so are you, young lady.'_

 _The girl shook her head, 'When are you going to learn?'_

 _She reach behind her and pulled out a knife._

 _'W-what are you doing with that?'_

 _'The same thing you did to mom.'_

 _Screaming._

 _Begging._

 _Regretting._

 _April watched as the girl stabbed the poor spider mutant on the belly, cutting off the limbs on his head in the most brutal way possible. There was green blood everywhere, yet she was not yet satisfied. Then, just when the girl was about to stab his face, he begged._

 _'Wait, I'm sorry, I'm regret everything I've done. Please, let me live!' Spider Bytes cried._

 _The girl's face softened a little, and the maniac grin on her face disappeared._

 _'Are you really,_ really _sorry?'_

 _'Yes, yes I am. I'm really sorry, Tasha.'_

 _The girl's face twisted in anger._

 _'It's Trixie, remember that.'_

 _With one cry, she stabbed the knife through his head, making him explode, if that was the best way April could put it._

 **'And to think, Casey Jones is with that girl.'**

Then, there was darkness.

9

April groaned as her fuzzy vision began to clear. She saw a turtle, the genius to be specific.

"D...Donnie?" She groaned as she tried to sit up, Donnie helping her.

"Nice to see your awake, April. We were _really_ worried," Donnie said.

"Wa…What happened?"

April looked around her, she was still in the alley. She and Donnie weren't alone, which was a good thing. Vi, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Tasha, Jel, Ellie with wolf cub Pop on her shoulder, Vikie, Ro, Casey...Trixie.

 _I'll do everything myself._

 _W-what are you doing with that?_

 _The same thing you did to mom._

 _It's Trixie, remember that._

Eyes white, April took flight into the air.

" **April!** "

" _She looks like she's headed towards the Channel 6 building._ "

" _ **C'mon, team, let's go!**_ "


	22. One more wouldn't hurt

(Forgive me for a short chapter.)

Yami smirked as she watched April fly across rooftops, smirk widening wherm she spotted her friends.

" _Hey, mom._ " Yami turned her head to her daughter. Her thick crimson red hair fell to her waist. Her pale skin had a hint of grey, like her mother. Her eyes glowed a bright, saturated red. Grey eyeliner was messily smudged under her eyes, making them look creepier. "What's goin' on over there?" Valkyrie asked, her voice low and filled with venom.

"Oh nothing, some found something fun you'd like to play with," Yami smirked, turning to her daughter completely.

"Another host?" Val hissed.

"Well, that depends on you," Yami replied, stepping aside and gesturing to the red crystal she was once standing in front of.

The image made Val smirk, "Maybe another wouldn't be _so_ bad after all..."

9

"April, wait!" Donnie called.

"Fly away slower!" Jel exclaimed.

"Better yet, stop flying!" Pop exclaimed.

"Why don't _you_ start **running**?" Ellie panted angrily, glaring at her sister.

"But I'm so _tired_!" Pop whined, making Ellie roll her eyes.

Vikie turned her head and saw a shadow jumping from building to building. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look, then the figure became clearer: Valkyrie.

"Guys, hate to break it to you, but Val's on our tail," Vikie called.

"Where?" Tasha asked.

"There!" Vikie exclaimed, pointing at the building where she saw the demon's daughter still jumping after April, this time ahead of them.

"There's nothing, Vic," Vi, having hitched a ride on Leo's back, said.

"But she's **there**!" Vikie retorted, "I can see her! She's going after April!"

"You do?" Donnie asked.

"She must be delusional," Raph growled.

"No!" Trixie called all of a sudden, "I can see her too!"

"Wha—" Raph started.

"Let's hurry!" Leo ordered.

9

Val growled as Trixie alerted the others about her presence.

"So you're not the only one who can see me," she murmured, "I thought that they'd think that you're delusional," —she jumped and planted her hands on the water tower as she flipped— "but turns out that that failed experiment can see me too. I'll just have to make sure that Victoria is the only one who sees me."

As she passed by another water tower, a toothy frown appeared in the darkness of the water tower.

"She's going to kill her," he murmured. "Let's just see about that..."

9

"Hey, Nicole. Hey, Diana," Rili greeted as the other two of Mira's 'sisters' came down the stairs, and boy did they look _tired_.

"Hey," Dina, a girl with choppy chin length hair with dark denim blue ends, skin at the beginning brink of tan, and brown eyes wearing a black short sleeve with a strawberry with big sparkling eyes printed on it, white shorts and socks, sloppily greeted.

"Have you been sleeping or _what_?" Rili asked.

"Shut up," Nicole, a girl with black back length hair with the ends of the eartails and the hair in general in purple and dark blue, fair skin, and dark brown eyes wearing a pair of dark brown hipster glasses wearing a brown jacket with 'LOVE PINK' printed in silver on the back and outer sleeves over a lilac top and white sweatpants, groaned, slumping on the couch alongside Haven.

"Looks like we gotta go, Hav," Mira yawned.

"Go where?" Rili asked.

"Job," Haven replied, groaning. "Can we stop by a coffee shop or somethin'? I don't feel like going."

Miracle sighed. "I'll go alone, again."

"Thanks."

" _Again_?" Rili repeated.

"Yup," Miracle replied, "There is not one time I've gone with anyone before. I always plan who goes with who when but when it comes to **me** , no one _ever_ goes."

"It's your fault you always get the midnight shift," Nicole grumbled.

"And have _you_ ever gone on a midnight shift?" Miracle retorted.

"I can go with you, if you want," Rili volunteered.

"Can you jump across rooftops?"

"Eh..."

"No," Mira replied bluntly, walking up the stairs.

"What does jumping across rooftops have to do with your job?" Rili asked, only being answered by a shrug.

9

April stumbled as she landed on the Channel 6 building. She groaned as she got up.

 **'Why are you running, April? I need you to help me cleanse this world.'**

April gasped as she held her head.

"Leave...me...alone," she gasped.

 **'But why? You want to save everyone, don't you?'**

" _Something goin' on in your head, sister?_ "

April's eyes widened. She turned her head and came face-to-face with the princess of darkness.

" _You_ ," she gasped, scooting backwards.

"Yeah, me," Val smirked as she opened her eyes. "Boy, have I got plans for you."

9

"There she is!" Vi exclaimed, pointing to the top of the commercial building as Leo and the team came to a stop.

"Who she?" Ellie asked, "Valkyrie or April?"

"Both!" Vikie exclaimed.

"But I only see April," Donnie said.

"Of _course_ you do," Jel commented, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, no time to waste," Leo ordered.

9

The team made it up to the Channel Six rooftop in ways of their own, and although Vikie and Trixie let them know about Val, they were still surprised to find her hand on April's back with a smirk as she turned to them, then she disappeared in a form of red, black, and gold dust, the last of her was her hand on April's back, then she was gone.

"April!" Donnie exclaimed, running to April.

Suddenly, she pushed lifted him into the air with a strong force from her hand. Then they noticed, her hair started to turn red, and it wasn't the red form a normal red head, it was turning **blood red**.

"What's going on?!" Mikey exclaimed.

April slowly lifted off the ground, til she was higher up than Donnie.

Vikie gulped. "I think I know what is..."

April then opened her eyes. _Saturated red_.

Pop gulped, "...is that...?"

Vikie' eyes widened in fear. " _Valkyrie_."


End file.
